ON A ECHANGE NOS MAMANS
by octo
Summary: Selon le ministère de la magie, "Deux familles échangeront leurs mamans pour la durée de six jours, et seront filmées nuit et jour." "Nous informons la population que la première émission confrontera les familles Malfoy et Weasley."--SERIE "TELE-REALITE--
1. Chapter 1

ON A ECHANGE NOS MAMANS…

ON A ECHANGE NOS MAMANS…

_« Suite au visionnage d'une émission sur une des chaines câblées moldues dont je ne citerais pas le nom, j'ai décidé, par décret ministériel, d'en lancer la version sorcière dans notre communauté. Deux familles échangeront leurs mamans pour la durée de six jours, et seront filmées nuit et jour. Ce seront à chaque fois des familles diamétralement opposées et toute la communauté sorcière y passera, à chaque période de vacances. Ces familles seront obligées, par décret ministériel, de se prêter à l'expérience, sous peine d'emprisonnement de deux ans à Azkaban. »_

**Cornelius FUDGE, Ministre de la Magie.**

C'est ainsi que commença le calvaire des deux familles les plus opposées de l'Angleterre sorcière.

C'était pendant les vacances de Noël. Harry avait été invité dans la famille de Ron pour les vacances. Ils se réjouissaient à l'idée de faire une pause dans le planning machiavélique d' Hermione pour les révisions des ASPICs.

Le lendemain de son arrivée, Harry eut la surprise d'entendre une dispute entre Ron et Molly.

Molly : Ron ! Comment peux-tu dire cela à ton père ! Tu sais pertinemment que nous ne pouvons pas te payer un balai neuf !!

Ron : Mais maman, Malfoy en a un à chaque rentrée !!

Molly : RONALD WEASLEY !! Je me fiche de savoir que le jeune Malfoy aie un nouveau balai dès qu'il le veut ! Tu crois que cela ne me fait pas mal de devoir vous donner des choses qui ne sont pas haut de gamme ??

Ron : Tu dis ça, mais à chaque fois, il nous ridiculise et nous méprise à l'école ! J'en ai assez ! Je veux une autre famille !!

Molly : Et moi, j'en ai assez également ! Je veux d'autres enfants, qui ne me reprochent pas de faire ce que je peux pour m'occuper d'eux ! Je veux des enfants comme Harry !! Lui au moins, il n'est pas ingrat !! FILE DANS TA CHAMBRE. IMMEDIATEMENT !!

_Au sein de la famille Malfoy…_

Lucius : Monsieur Draco Malfoy, je voudrais savoir pourquoi tu te retrouves encore une fois second au tableau d'honneur…

Draco : J'ai pourtant eu Optimal partout, Père…

Lucius : Je vais t'expliquer pourquoi. Tu n'as pas eu de mentions. Tu n'as pas pris des options en plus… Tu sais que j'ai horreur de l'incompétence… Alors, tu vas passer une semaine entière aux cachots, avec tes cours… Tu réviseras, que tu le veuilles ou non.

Draco, en son fort intérieur : Qu'est ce que je voudrais d'une autre famille, même si elle est pauvre…

Décret du ministre :

_Nous informons la population que la première émission confrontera les familles Malfoy et Weasley. Narcissa Black Malfoy partira six jours dans la demeure de la famille Weasley et Molly Prewett Weasley demeurera six jours au manoir Malfoy, à dater du lundi 22 décembre 19XX. Nous informons les familles qu'aucune action en justice ne sera valable contre ce décret._

**Cornelius FUDGE, Ministre de la magie.**

Ce fut Ginny qui reçut le hibou annonciateur de tant de malheurs, d'après elle. Elle le porta à sa mère de toute urgence. Cette dernière était dans le jardin en train de récolter des tomates.

Molly s'évanouit en entendant la nouvelle…

Molly avait déjà eu des nausées, eut égard à ses 6 grossesses. Mais elle ne s'était jamais évanouie. Elle avait failli perdre Bill, à cause de Fenrir Greyback. Mais elle ne s'était pas évanouie, et est restée forte afin de soutenir son fils. Elle avait été complètement paniquée en apprenant le séjour de Ginny, sa seule fille, dans la chambre des secrets, quand elle était sous l'emprise du journal- souvenir de Voldemort. Mais elle ne s'était pas évanouie. Même quand Harry avait vu malgré lui la résurrection du lord noir, elle ne s'était pas évanouie.

Et là, il a fallu un décret de cet incompétent ministre pour que Molly Prewett Weasley se pâme, tombant la tête la première dans ses tomates.

Quand Arthur apprit la nouvelle, il jubila. Discrètement, sa femme pourrait vérifier si des objets de magie noire se trouvaient dans le grand manoir de Lucius Malfoy. Et il n'entendrait pas les cris de sa femme adorée pendant une semaine entière ; et surtout, il pourra se consacrer à ses objets moldus. Le bonheur total… néanmoins, il se recomposa un visage catastrophé. En effet, son épouse adorée partirait une semaine loin de lui. Une semaine chez un Mangemort notoire. Et il s'en inquiétait.

_Du coté de la famille Malfoy…_

Draco était loin de savoir ce qui se tramait dans le monde sorcier. Obligé de réviser dans les cachots aménagés par son père, il se trouvait sur la seule chaise de la salle, entouré par des rayons entiers de livres de théorie. Son père était déçu par ses résultats scolaires. Et Draco était déçu par son père. Pourquoi, par le nom de Merlin, était-il dans une famille tant attachée aux convenances et au rendement ? Telle était la grande question qu'il se posait depuis qu'il était en âge de réfléchir. Pourquoi ses parents ne pouvaient ils pas être fiers de ce qu'il était simplement ? Pourquoi n'était il pas dans une famille comme celle des rouquins où la maman était fière de tous ses enfants, même les jumeaux qui n'avaient pourtant pas passé leurs ASPICs et de ce satané Ronald Weasley, la belette, qui était à peine capable de passer dans la classe suivante à chaque année ?

Dans le bureau de Lucius Malfoy, les maitres de la maison étaient en pleine dispute. En effet, Narcissa devait encore participer à une soirée dite de charité où elle faisait semblant de faire le bien, tout en asseyant la suprématie de la famille Malfoy dans le monde sorcier dans son entièreté. Et Lucius n'avait pas du tout envie de donner son argent à des causes perdues telle la survie des pauvres orphelins victimes de la guerre… Après tout, s'ils étaient pauvres, c'était forcément de leur faute…

Alors, le couple se disputait quand un hibou toqua à la fenêtre. Lucius se dégagea péniblement de la poigne de son épouse, qui en était venue aux coups, et prit la lettre après avoir ouvert la fenêtre.

_Nous informons la population que la première émission confrontera les familles Malfoy et Weasley. Narcissa Black Malfoy partira six jours dans la demeure de la famille Weasley et Molly Prewett Weasley demeurera six jours au manoir Malfoy, à dater du lundi 22 décembre 19XX. Nous informons les familles qu'aucune action en justice ne sera valable contre ce décret._

**Cornelius FUDGE, Ministre de la magie.**

Lucius blêmit.

Narcissa s'évanouit.

Un elfe de maison eut à l'esprit la première règle de la maison Malfoy : « S'il y a un problème qui me laisse sous le choc, vous êtes priés d'appeler ma femme ou mon fils immédiatement ».

Et c'est ainsi que le jeune Draco Malfoy se retrouva transplanné dans le bureau de son père par Tipy, son elfe nourricière.

Il saisit la lettre, la parcourut avidement, et éclata d'un rire hystérique. Il avait souhaité que sa famille soit comme celle des belettes, et voila que la Mère-Belette venait chez lui en personne… Merlin, on n'est pas sorti de l'auberge se dit-il naïvement.

S'il se rappelait bien du concept qu'il avait lu dans un magasine moldu (et son père le tuerait s'il l'apprenait), l'intrus passait 6 jours dans une autre famille. 3 jours à respecter les traditions de la famille d'accueil, le reste à mettre en place les règles qui régissaient habituellement sa vie dans sa famille d'origine.

Alors comme cela, Molly Weasley se verrait obligée de participer au réveillon de noël habituel des Malfoy. Celui qui ne se passait jamais en famille. Celui où les pires mangemorts et aspirants mangemorts étaient réunis. Celui où le maître de son père venait habituellement jusqu'à sa défaite par le potty-balafré… celui où les cadeaux étaient habituellement saturés en magie noire… (il se remémora brièvement le cadeau que son père avait fait à McNair… une faux assortie d'un sortilège inviolable de non cicatrisation de la plaie…)

Mais il craignait les jours à partir du 25 décembre. Est-ce qu'elle l'obligerait à porter ces pulls de mauvais goût qu'elle tricotait tout le temps pour sa portée ? L'horreur… il pouffa néanmoins de rire en imaginant son père en porter un. Avec un grand L en doré sur le devant du pull rouge…

Son attention se porta sur son père dont la couleur concurrençait actuellement celle d'un vampire resté 1000 ans dans l'obscurité la plus complète… Un cachet d'aspirine comme disait l'un de ses amis moldus. (Oui, Draco a des amis moldus, mais son paternel ne le sait pas… Après tout, on ne sait pas ce qui peut arriver à l'héritier d'une des plus grandes fortunes de sorcier pur-sang s'il ne respecte pas les règles de la maison, à savoir, ne pas fréquenter de moldu pour quelque soit le motif, excepté la fuite devant les autorités…)

Il essaya par tous les moyens de capter l'attention de son père. Mais ce dernier était encore et toujours sous le choc. Tentant le tout pour le tout, il insonorisa les murs de la pièce afin de ne pas effrayer les elfes et hurla : « ATTAQUE DE MOLDUS !! LES MOLDUS NOUS ATTAQUENT !! »

Lucius se mit immédiatement en position de défense, baguette en main, et cacha son fils derrière lui. Après tout, il n'avait qu'un héritier, et Narcissa refusait de faire d'autres enfants, ne voulant pas perdre sa ligne de sylphide qui le rendait fou…

En voyant la mine moqueuse de son fils, il baissa sa baguette après lui avoir lancé un sortilège de fessée. (Sortilège qui, une fois lancé, vous donne une grosse tape sur l'une de vos fesses ou les deux. Varie d'intensité selon la puissance du sorcier)

« Bon, père, je crois que nous n'avons pas le choix, mère doit aller chez les bouseux. Et il nous faut tout cacher. Je ne crois pas que l'incompétent Fudge sera content de voir la grande statue de Morgana la Fey dans notre salon. Elle a été le premier mage noir en Angleterre… »

« Morgana est l'une de nos ancêtres. La plus illustre même. Je ne vois pas pourquoi nous devons cacher cette statue sachant qu'à l'origine c'est elle qui a érigé les fondations de ce manoir. »

« Père, elle a changé de nom pour ne pas que le gouvernement de l'époque puisse l'occire. Je te ferai remarquer que le décret qui voulait sa mort s'applique à sa descendance sans aucune limite. Je ne tiens pas à mourir, je suis trop lâche pour ça. »

Lucius, aveuglé à la base par la colère, dût se ranger à l'avis de son fils : il ne pouvait en aucun cas laisser ses artéfacts de magie ici. Le gouvernement aurait tôt fait de les soupçonner et de découvrir la vérité sur son ascendance. Alors, avec son fils, il projeta de tout mettre dans la cache secrète de la famille : le caveau de Morgana, se situant exactement sous Stonehenge, haut lieu mythique et sacré pour les moldus comme pour les sorciers…

_Les deux mères de famille sont priées de laisser des instructions à leur alter-égo afin de veiller à la bonne marche de leur maison. _

_Tout manque de respect à cette règle verra une traduction devant la justice sorcière pour non-coopération aux décisions d'unification du monde sorcier._

En clair, Fudge obligeait les familles à y participer, de gré ou de force.

Il ne restait que deux jours avant l'échéance fatidique.

Narcissa et Molly écrivaient les règles de vie de la maison, vérifiaient que leurs bagages étaient au complet, faisaient des recommandations soit aux enfants, soit aux elfes dans le cas de Narcissa, soit aux maris, voire même aux amis.

Narcissa avait également fait une longue lettre à l'attention de Molly afin de lui rapeller des règles de la bienséance et l'étiquette. Malgré le fait que ce soit une Prewett, donc, une sang-pure, Narcissa savait qu'elle avait oublié les règles essentielles de la tenue en public. Elle chargea personnellement Draco d'aider la rousse replète à les réviser.

Il restait un jour, un jour avant la date fatidique. Et le Terrier était en état d'alerte maximale. Il fallait dépoussiérer tout, sortir la goule et la laver, récurer les carreaux, sortir les vêtement élégants d'Arthur er des enfants et retirer cette odeur de naphtaline, dégnomer le jardin, remettre en état la remise, cacher tous les objets moldus détournés d'Arthur, mettre encore plus de sortilèges de protection sur les enfants, spécialement sur Harry, faire des recommandations aux enfants, spécialement aux jumeaux et à Ron. Pas de blagues intempestives, pas de crises de jalousie ou de caprices, et plein d'autres choses…

Ginny aiderait Mme Malfoy à la bonne marche de la maison…

Et le lundi 22 décembre arriva.

La famille était priée de laisser le champ à la mère échangée afin qu'elle découvre seule son environnement et qu'elle commence à se faire aux règles en vigueur dans la maison.

Pour Molly, tout était comme elle s'y attendait : grand, magnifique, à perte de vue, immense, imposant, labyrinthique… et j'en passe… et surtout : froid. Sans aucune marque de chaleur et de personnalité. Quelle sorte de maison était-ce pour ne pas décorer les pièces à quelques jours de Noël ?

Pour Narcissa, c'était un poil plus compliqué.

Crasseux était le terme exact qu'elle emploierait. Comment une sang-pure, même pauvre, ose-t-elle vivre dans cette horreur ? Elle commença à visiter la « maison ». Quelques chambres, dont deux avec un lit de camp dedans (sans doute pour les deux membres honorifiques de la famille), un accès au grenier qu'elle préférait ne pas emprunter, on ne sait jamais, une salle de bain qui n'en avait que le nom, un « jardin » qui avait plus l'air d'être un pré, une cuisine qui ressemblait à un souk… Narcissa ne s'en remettait pas…

Cela ressemblait à une maison d'elfes de maisons. Composée de bric-à-brac, d'immondices et de pacotille… Comment des enfants pouvaient-ils vivre dans une telle horreur ??

« Mais je ne comprends pas », se dit-elle intérieurement. « Que fait le gouvernement avec l'argent que nous donnons aux services sociaux ? »

La stupéfaction était de plus en plus visible sur les traits de l'aristocrate : comment pouvait-on vivre dans un pareil taudis ? Puis la stupéfaction fit face à de l'indignation. Mais que faisait le gouvernement ? Pourquoi les non-aristocrates étaient-ils tous aussi mal lotis ??

Et puis, la cuisine donnait directement sur une arrière cour qui était remplie de poussière et de poules… « Oh, par Merlin ! Je vais devoir prendre chaque matin les œufs à peine sortis des poules ?? Je suis maudite, je suis maudite… »

La jeune femme marmonnait des mots sans suite, de plus en plus horrifiée par les événements.

De quel droit ? La mettre dans un tel bouge…. Elle traduirait Fudge en justice quand toute cette mésaventure serait terminée…

5


	2. Chapter 2

On a échangé nos mamans chap 2

**Hello tout le monde !**

**Je suis agréablement surprise par le nombre de lecteurs qui se sont penchés sur ma fic, et par aussi le nombre de reviews. **

**Je remercie de tout mon cœur !**

**Tout d'abord, je voudrais répondre à ****Lils ****:**

Pour commencer, merci beaucoup. Ensuite, pour cette question, je ne peux pas te fournir de réponses tout simplement parce que j'aimerais que tu précises ton idée, qui me semble fort intéressante, je dois l'avouer... Enfin, si tu pouvais me laisser ton adresse mail que je puisse te répondre, ce serait génial…

**Bref, je voudrais dédicacer ce chapitre à ****Superlils**** qui s'est sacrifiée à la première review et je demande une hola pour ****Yuitsu**** qui m'a donné quelques idées pour ce chapitre.**

**Dédicace spéciale à ****Mistycal**** sans qui je n'aurai pas pu publier ce chapitre au bout du délai imparti… Merci la puce !**

**Note de début de chapitre :**

**Ne m'en voulez pas pour ce que je fais subir aux personnages. Se sont les aléas de la vie, tout simplement… C'est ce qui s'appelle l'apprentissage de la vie… Et je n'ai rien, absolument rien contre les blondes ! C'est juste une fic pas sérieuse afin de rigoler un bon coup… Franchement, vous les blondes, vous êtes formidables et fabuleuses !**

**Très bonne lecture !**

_**Chapitre premier :**_

_**Quand deux mamans sont submergées par leurs nouvelles tâches ménagères et/ou mondaines et essayent de survivre hors de leur habitat naturel…**_

_Au manoir Malfoy…_

Molly était assez abasourdie par l'opulence des lieux… Mais quelle froideur dans entre les murs de pierre de cette maison… si on pouvait la nommer ainsi…

En épousant Arthur, Molly avait renoncé à la richesse, car pour elle, la chaleur d'un foyer, l'amour dans le couple et l'amour porté aux enfants était vraiment le plus important dans la vie. Une famille ne se construit qu'à travers l'amour, c'était les dernières paroles de sa mère…

La rousse était surprise pas le labyrinthe des couloirs du mini-château. Elle rechercha la lettre de Narcissa, mais se retrouva dans une galerie de portraits, avec l'incapacité de retrouver son chemin.

Elle interrogea le premier portrait : Scorpius Malfoy. Ancêtre incontesté des Malfoy. Fierté de la maison serpentard, né en 1016 et mort en 1092… (Une longue vie à cette époque) Inventeur du sortilège de décapitation. Un homme vraiment charmant…

« Bonjour Monsieur… »

Le portrait ouvrit lentement ses yeux. « Ce serait plus Messire, chère Damoiselle… »

« Oh, veuillez m'excuser Messire, je n'ai pas d'ancêtres qui remonte aussi loin que vous, alors je ne connais rien de l'ancien anglais… pourriez-vous m'indiquer le grand hall s'il vous plait, je crois m'être perdue. Je vous en remercie d'avance… »

Le portrait la jaugea de regard, étudiant longuement son apparence…

« Ne seriez vous pas l'héritière de Silvianus Black ? Ce faquin était aussi roux que vous ne l'êtes. »

Molly regarda le portrait, surprise par tant de mépris dans sa voix pourtant faible.

« Alors, tout simplement parce que je suis rousse comme un homme que je en connais même pas, vous vous permettez de me mépriser de la sorte ? »

Le premier des Malfoy n'eut pas le temps de répondre. Une voix de femme, face au portrait du premier blond, lui répondit, la faisant sursauter : « Veuillez excuser l'impudence de mon époux, très chère. Comment vous nommez vous ? »

« Je suis Molly Prewett Weasley », répondit laconiquement Molly, soudain effrayée par le regard bleu glacier et perçant de cette femme dans ce portrait.

« Mon époux ne s'est pas trompé de beaucoup. Vous êtes mariée à un descendant des Black. Vous savez, j'ai demandé à l'actuelle Madame Malfoy de me renseigner sur les évolutions actuelles du monde sorcier. Elle m'a tenu informée de chaque mariage, chaque célébration, chaque descendance, de chaque événement majeur et surtout, de chaque famille… Toutefois, si vous voulez retrouver la sortie, appelez un elfe de maison, ces horribles créatures sont là pour ça voyons… »

Et là, la femme dans le tableau s'en alla, laissant une Molly époustouflée par tant de suffisance. Mais elle avait raison, il fallait appeler un elfe pour s'en sortir. Elle claqua des doigts tout en laissant passer une petite décharge de magie, et un vieil elfe apparut devant elle, vêtu en tout et pour tout d'une taie d'oreiller aux armoiries de la famille qu'il servait.

« Bonjour Madame Weasley, Krisy est là pour guider la nouvelle maîtresse. Que peut faire Krisy pour vous maitresse ? »

« Bonjour Krisy, je te remercie de m'accueillir aussi gentiment. Pourrais-tu me conduire vers la lettre que ta maitresse a laissé à mon attention s'il te plait ? »

L'elfe, un sourire de joie aux lèvres, conduisit la rousse jusqu'au hall où, posé sur un guéridon, se trouvait un lourd parchemin bien roulé. Molly le prit, le décacheta, et fut surprise de trouver un rouleau de parchemin où s'étalait une écriture ronde comme celle d'une maitresse d'école primaire.

Krisy la conduisit dans le petit salon réservé à la lecture. Soupirant de découragement, Molly s'assit et entreprit la lecture de sa nouvelle bible pour les trois jours à venir.

_Au Terrier…_

Narcissa a cru qu'elle allait faire une crise de nerfs…

Elle reposa la lettre qu'elle avait malheureusement ouverte à peine quelques minutes plus tôt. Les règles de cette maison étaient simples : chaque personne avait une tâche particulière à charge. Et ce, pour chaque jour. Sans compter les tâches récurrentes telles faire la nourriture, la vaisselle, dépoussiérer, réparer les vêtements où il y a des accrocs, faire la lessive, nourrir les animaux et tant d'autres règles si dégradantes pour une personne de sa condition que Narcissa songeait sérieusement à se faire emprisonner pour ne pas avoir à subir cela…

Les tâches du mardi étaient les pires à ses yeux : faire sortir la goule du grenier et la laver. Si elle ne n'y arrive pas, mobiliser toutes les personnes présentes et le faire. Dégnomer le jardin, sans tuer ces pauvres bêtes. Lessiver entièrement la chambre des jumeaux. Ne toucher à aucune des expériences se trouvant dans leur chambre.

Narcissa essaya de se calmer et, devant l'heure, décida de voir ce qui était facile à cuisiner en attendant que la famille n'arrive.

Une recette avait été posée sous les aimants d'un étrange meuble blanc avec deux portes. Une béchamel de légumes gratinée… Oh, par Salazar…

On lui avait tout expliqué de A à Z sur la préparation, sauf : comment couper des pommes de terre en morceaux sans qu'elles n'atterrissent toutes par terre ? Narcissa, sous le choc, s'assit lourdement sur la pauvre chaise qui se trouvait là par hasard et qui n'avait rien demandé à personne. Elle remarqua qu'il était onze heures. Et la réalisation de cette recette prenait au bas mot pratiquement une heure et demi… clairement, elle n'était pas sortie de l'auberge. Résignée, elle se mit au travail, essayant d'exécuter religieusement le protocole de préparation qui avait été noté sur le parchemin…

« Je crois que vous avez besoin d'aide… »

Narcissa sursauta et laissa échapper la malheureuse pomme de terre qui se trouvait dans sa main. Elle se retourna et vit en face d'elle un jeune homme brun, aux cheveux noirs épais et en bataille, les yeux émeraude et l'air si adorable qu'elle en fut instantanément attendrie…

« Bonjour jeune homme… je crois que tu n'as pas tord… j'ai des soucis en ce moment avec les pommes de terre.. »

« Bonjour Madame Malfoy… Si vous voulez bien, je vais vous aider… Il est préférable d'utiliser la magie en cuisine quand on est en retard… _DIFFINDO_ ! Et voilà !! »

Les pommes de terre étaient coupées en carrés ainsi que les autres légumes…

Harry la laissa et retourna à ses occupations : discuter avec ses amis à têtes rousses.

Narcissa entendit distinctement les commentaires des enfants Weasley qui demandaient au survivant la raison pour laquelle il avait aidé l'aristocrate à découper des légumes…

Puis, elle se désintéressa de la réponse du petit brunet et continua de vaquer à ses occupations...

_Du côté de Molly…_

Molly avait enfin pu terminer de lire son immense parchemin. Elle avait demandé à Krisy de lui montrer le chemin de la cuisine… afin qu'elle fasse le repas…

L'elfe de maison était scandalisé. De quel droit cette femme osait-elle faire la cuisine ? Si la noble famille Malfoy avait des elfes, c'était pour s'en servir…

Alors, une petite révolte d'elfes mécontents commença dans la maison. Ces derniers avaient enfermés Molly dans une pièce, seule, afin qu'elle relise son parchemin et trouve les règles relatives aux elfes de maison.

« Mais je ne les comprends pas… pourtant, ils ne sont pas heureux d'être traités aussi méchamment par les Malfoy… Pourquoi sont-ils en colère alors ? »

C'était la grande question que se posa Lucius en rentrant.

« Capri ! Viens ici immédiatement…. Peux-tu m'expliquer ce qui se passe ici ? »

Le pauvre elfe commença à trembler… son maître allait encore le soumettre aux doloris…

« Seigneur Malfoy Maître est enfin rentré… Madame Weasley voulait absolument cuisiner et ne voulait pas comprendre que c'est notre charge, Maître… »

« Et bien maintenant, tu nous prépares le repas que mon épouse avait programmé pour ce jour. »

« Bien Maître, tout de suite Maître »

Le pauvre elfe transplanna directement dans la cuisine afin de donner ses ordres. Il fallait mieux ne pas rester auprès de son maître. Pour une fois qu'Il ne l'avait pas puni… Par mesure de précaution, il se punît tout de même et entama la cuisson du repas. Un velouté de poireaux, une salade de crudités accompagnée de pain et de caviar, un énorme brochet poché accompagné de légumes verts, un ragout de bœuf accompagné de pommes de terre, des fromages de France dont Molly Weasley ne connaitrait même pas le nom. Et comme dessert, un magnifique clafoutis aux myrtilles accompagné de glace à la vanille…

Chez les Weasley…

Il était treize heures. Treize heures et l'heure du déjeuner était passée d'une demi heure…

Le ventre de Ron grognait comme s'il s'agissait d'un moteur de tracteur moldu.

Ron avait faim. Et quand Ron avait faim, tout le monde était sur les nerfs, vu qu'il agressait tout le monde.

Narcissa demanda de l'aide aux enfants afin de mettre la table. Puis, après les ablutions rituelles pour manger (lavage de mains et autres), tout le monde s'assit, la blonde amenant les deux plats de légumes gratinés. Ils étaient bizarrement rouges. Ron ne dit rien, trop pressé de remplir son ventre qui manifestait de façon très bruyante son mécontentement. A peine servi, il commença à plisser du nez. En effet, une odeur bizarre s'échappait de la nourriture.

« Vous deviez préparer quoi, Madame Malfoy ? » demanda innocemment Ginny.

« Une béchamel de légumes et pommes de terre gratinés. » répondit celle-ci d'une voix peu assurée.

« Mais il n'y a pas de tomates dans ce plat à la base ! » s'exclama la seule rouquine de la table.

Les jumeaux commençaient déjà à rire sous cape. En effet, la situation était hilarante.

« Ben goûtez avant de critiquer », fit remarquer judicieusement Hermione.

Ron, affamé, fut le premier à goûter le plat… il mâcha un peu, puis rejeta directement sa bouchée pratiquement sur la face de la pauvre blonde qui avait un tant soit peu essayé de cuisiner pour la première fois de sa vie.

« Nan mais ça va pas ? Vous voulez nous empoisonner ou quoi ? Vous savez qu'on ne met pas de sucre dans une béchamel ?? » Ron hurlait littéralement, clouant tout le monde sur sa chaise par surprise, tant sa voix montait haut dans les décibels. Le dernier rouquin de la famille était rouge de rage et vert de dégoût…

« Oui mais, j'ai essayé de faire ce qui était écrit dans la recette mise à disposition par votre mère jeune homme… » Narcissa essayait vainement de se justifier auprès d'un lion affamé et écœuré par le poison qui lui avait été servi.

« Mais qu'est ce que c'est que ça ?? Vous savez lire au moins ou c'est l'un de vos nombreux elfes de maison qui vous fait la lecture ?? Vous savez qu'il est écrit « sel » sur le pot de sel de maman ? À croire que c'est compliqué de différencier le sucre de canne et le sel… Il ne vous est pas venu à l'esprit de demander de l'aide à une personne si vous n'arriviez pas à identifier les aliments ??»

Ron fulminait littéralement. De quel droit cette blonde écervelée osait-elle saper tout un repas ? D'accord, les aristocrates ne savaient pas cuisiner à la base, mais ils étaient assez intelligents pour demander de l'aide… Mais celle là, c'était vraiment le pompom. Elle n'avait même pas demandé à un seul d'entre eux de l'aider…

Il décida donc de se lever pour se faire un casse-croute digne de ce nom.

Une voix le cloua cependant sur place.

« RONALD BILIUS WEASLEY ! DE QUEL DROIT TU TE PERMETS DE HURLER DE LA SORTE SUR UN ADULTE ? QUI PLUS EST SUR MADAME MALFOY ? ELLE A FAIT SON POSSIBLE POUR ESSAYER FAIRE CE PLAT POUR NOUS ! TU CROIS QUE C'EST FACILE POUR UNE PERSONNE QUI N'A JAMAIS FAIT LA CUISINE DE RÉUSSIR UNE BÉCHAMEL DU PREMIER COUP ? SURTOUT QUE TU L'AS PROFONDÉMENT BLESSÉE EN LUI HURLANT DESSUS DE LA SORTE ! C'EST PAS MALFOY ! C'EST SA MERE !! UN PEU PLUS DE RESPECT ! FLUTE ALORS !!

DÉPECHES TOI DE T'EXCUSER ! TU N'AIMERAIS PAS QU'ON TE FASSE REMARQUER QUE TU NE SAIS PAS TE TENIR DANS UNE RECEPTION MONDAINE !! »

Ron ainsi que toute personne se trouvant dans cette maison se retrouva littéralement secoué par la voix d'Hermione. En effet, la jeune fille s'était exprimée avec sa délicatesse et sa douceur habituelles…

« D'une part Hermione, je ne te permets pas de juger si je sais me tenir correctement dans une réception mondaine ou pas, ce que nous savons tous faire dans ma famille. De plus, riche ou pas, première fois ou pas, il me semble que personne ne se trompe entre un plat sucré et un plat salé, surtout que pour une fois, c'est une question de bon sens et pas de connaissances… Ensuite, je ne te permets pas de me HURLER DESSUS ALORS QUE J'AI FAIM ET QUE LE REPAS A UN RETARD DE PRES DE 40 MINUTES… Enfin, il me semble que quand on ne sait pas faire, on demande de l'aide ! C'est pourtant pas compliqué ! Maintenant, je vais me faire un casse-croute pour grailler un peu. La prochaine fois que vous voulez faire à manger, prévenez nous de manger avant Madame Malfoy, histoire qu'on ne meure pas involontairement… »

Sur ces entrefaites, Ron sortit de table, laissant Narcissa Malfoy complètement effondrée intérieurement et tout le reste de l'assemblée abasourdi. Il prit de quoi se faire un gros sandwich français et monta dans sa chambre.

« Je suis vraiment désolé Madame Malfoy, je n'avais pas idée que vous ne saviez pas faire des légumes en béchamel, si je savais, je vous aurais aidé… »

Harry avait l'air sincèrement désolé pour cette pauvre dame qui n'avait rien demandé à personne et qui s'était retrouvée parachutée dans une émission qu'elle n'avait même pas demandé à tourner…

« Non, jeune Potter, je suis vraiment touchée que vous m'ayez aidé à couper les légumes… Mais ce n'était pas à vous de m'aider à faire la cuisine… Veuillez m'excuser, je vais débarrasser la table. Quelqu'un veut bien m'aider à préparer un petit quelque chose pour caler vos estomacs pour ce midi ? »

Harry, portant une grosse pile d'assiettes, fila dans la cuisine et donna un cours tout simple de cuisine à l'aristocrate : comment faire des omelettes, une salade et une vinaigrette qui tienne la route.

Une demi-heure plus tard, le reste de la tribu Weasley mangeait. Ils n'avaient pas osé ouvrir la bouche pour discuter de ce qui s'était passé à table avant. Même Hermione.

Cette dernière était dans une colère noire vis-à-vis de celui qu'elle aimait en cachette. Comment osait-il agresser verbalement une femme sachant que tout était retransmis à la TV sorcière en direct ?

Et surtout, comment osait-il ne pas s'excuser d'avoir été odieux avec cette femme ?

Quelque part, Hermione n'était pas tant fâchée pour ça que pour le fait que Ron avait raison. Aucune personne normale ne se trompait entre le sucre de canne et le sel… et entre les plats sucrés et les plats salés. De plus, des sorts permettaient de connaître les aliments, leurs propriétés et leurs diverses utilisations.

Après avoir débarrassé la table à nouveau, Narcissa monta dans sa chambre et pleura un bon coup, tandis que Harry partait à la recherche de Ron afin d'essayer de recoller les morceaux entre lui et la blonde.

De son côté, Hermione faisait la morale à Ginny. Elle savait qu'elle devait aider la noble blonde à la cuisine, mais elle n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce, sachant que l'aristocrate n'allait jamais demander son aide, ni celle d'une autre personne… Ginny s'en voulait un peu, mais c'est vrai que sur le coup elle avait eu tord…

_Du côté de Lucius Malfoy…_

C'était enfin l'heure de déjeuner. Molly Weasley devait être là afin de donner le coup d'envoi du service. Mais elle n'était pas là, même si elle n'était pas loin de la salle à manger selon Krisy… alors il envoya l'elfe chercher la rousse replète de service et un autre elfe quémander Draco.

Ce ne furent que 10 minutes plus tard qu'arriva Molly, ayant été guidée à travers la maison par un elfe particulièrement revanchard qui l'a fait passer par un chemin digne des jeux de Fort-Boyard.

Il était treize heures et quart. Inconsciente du chaos qui se déroulait chez elle, elle commença à s'installer à table quand la voix tranchante de Lucius retentit tel un couperet :

« Vous ne comptez pas vous changer pour déjeuner ? »

« Euh, je n'avais aucune idée qu'il fallait que je me change pour un déjeuner à la maison en petit comité… »

« Draco, vas l'aider à choisir une tenue dans sa garde-robe pour déjeuner en « famille » et ce n'est pas une raison pour trainer. Vous avez touts les deux 10 minutes. »

Molly, obligée de se soumettre aux règles de vie de la famille pendant les trois premiers jours s'en fut, guidée par le pauvre Draco qui n'avait rien demandé à personne, se changer.

Ce dernier l'obligea à revêtir sa seule robe de soirée pour déjeuner ce midi-là. C'est en fulminant, rouge de rage, que la matriarche de la famille Weasley fut de retour onze minutes plus tard.

Quand elle revint, Lucius écarquilla les yeux. Qu'est ce que c'était encore que cette tenue ? c'est une tenue pour après midi détente dans le jardin ?

« Cette tenue ne convient absolument pas pour un déjeuner… »

« Père, je n'ai trouvé que ce vêtement qui ne soit pas jetable… »

« Par Merlin ! Quel est donc le sort de ma Narcissa sous votre toit Madame… Bien, nous déjeunons, je retourne travailler, et ensuite vous irez vous procurer des vêtements décents à Paris avec mon fils cet après-midi. Nous avons un gala de charité ce soir chez Madame Cliffard et ce n'est pas négociable non plus. Entretemps, Draco se chargera de vous faire réviser l'étiquette en société. Maintenant, mangeons. »

Lucius en profita afin de corriger toutes les mauvaises habitudes de Molly concernant l'étiquette à table. Il y avait des couverts à utiliser, et d'autres non. Et les reproches avaient duré pendant tout le repas.

« Vous êtes une demoiselle Prewett, non ? Alors dans ce cas, faites ressortir la bonne éducation que votre mère a daigné vous donner… »

Et les sarcasmes durèrent tant qu'à la fin du repas.

« Non mais tenez correctement votre fourchette ! Ce n'est pas une plume ! »

« Rassurez-moi, il existe bien des couteaux chez vous, non ? Alors pourquoi n'utilisez-vous pas celui qui est nécessaire pour poser le caviar sur le pain ? Oui, c'est vrai, vous n'en avez jamais mangé, vous… »

« Vous êtes sure que vous utilisez des fourchettes chez vous ? C'est à croire que non, vu comment vous utilisez celle-ci… Ce n'est pas parce qu'elle a trois dents qu'elle est détériorée Weasley ! C'est une fourchette à poisson, il est normal qu'elle soit comme cela… prenez la délicatement et utilisez la comme une personne civilisée… »

De temps en temps, Draco essayait d'intervenir, afin de limiter les dégâts moraux engendrés par son père…

« Madame Weasley ? On ne mange pas la peau du brochet… elle est juste la pour la décoration… »

Molly avait retrouvé le masque d'indifférence qu'on lui avait inculqué quand elle était enfant, juste avant d'entrer à l'école des sorciers. Intérieurement, elle désirait de tout son cœur dépecer Malfoy père, les faire rôtir à la broche après l'avoir éviscéré et trépané et le servir aux veracrasses mutants de Hagrid… Mais ce n'était pas possible. Les meurtres auraient lieu après cette fichue émission. Et Fudge accompagnerait cet imbécile pour avoir pondu une loi aussi stupide…

Après une heure et demie de supplice, Lucius libéra enfin la table, attirant deux soupirs de soulagement discrets. En retournant à son travail, il lança, debout devant la cheminée qu'il était intolérable que le repas ait été préparé aussi tard et que c'était la dernière fois que l'on déjeunait après 12h30.

Draco, lui, prit deux capes, une grosse bourse d'argent, et entrainât Molly vers la cheminée des déplacements en Europe. Il la revêtit de cette cape et lui donna les instructions afin d'arriver dans la boutique MagicChannel de Paris. Le long périple de Molly pouvait commencer. Elle était interrogée sur les mœurs en gala de charité tout en essayant des vêtements aux couleurs les plus saugrenues…

Finalement, la vendeuse et styliste, prenant pitié d'elle, lui fit une garde robe dans les tons marron glacé, chocolat au lait, chocolat noir, noir intense, anthracite, et vert forêt… parce que selon l'employée de cette maison de couture, ce qui va le mieux à une rousse, c'est le vert… après tout, tout le monde savait que le vert était le nouveau noir, non ? Apparemment pas cette rousse.

Après une après-midi des plus épuisantes à rechercher les bons vêtements, les bons accessoires allant avec, des chaussures confortables pour la rousse ainsi qu'une nouvelle coiffure, Molly et Draco s'installèrent chez un glacier parisien, complètement épuisés tous les deux. Cela se voyait que la femme allait craquer. Après avoir discuté tous les deux devant une bonne glace, ils retournèrent au manoir, les mains pleines de sacs. Malgré la froideur du jeune garçon, la conversation fut agréable. Surtout quand il comprit que Molly Prewett Weasley, sa cousine très éloignée par alliance, était vraiment cultivée.

_Du côté des Weasley…_

Narcissa s'était fait une raison. Ce n'est pas en montrant à tout prix sa force et sa supériorité qu'on réussit, surtout quand on n'a jamais eu ce genre de préoccupations. Aussi décida-t-elle de demander de l'aide aux enfants afin de pouvoir faire ses tâches ménagères.

Elle mit une robe un peu moins habillée et descendit dans le salon, où se trouvaient les deux adolescentes qui pourraient l'aider…

« Mesdemoiselles, connaitriez-vous le sortilège pour dépoussiérer les meubles s'il vous plait ? Je connais bien le _RECURVITE_, mais ça a un résultat décapant. De plus, je m'en voudrais d'abimer les meubles de Molly Weasley… »

Après avoir appris le sort et le mouvement de baguette qui allait avec, la noble commença à dépoussiérer les meubles du salon, puis, Hermione lui fit apprends d'autres sorts, dont celui de pliage des vêtements et celui de lavage. Narcissa s'en sortait plutôt bien. Elle fit, à l'aide des deux filles, toute la maisonnée, sauf la chambre de Percy, qui tenait à faire seul son ménage, puis elle se rendit dans la chambre des jumeaux.

Hermione lui avait appris le sort particulier à utiliser dans la chambre des jumeaux afin de ne pas altérer les expériences qui étaient en ce moment en train de mijoter tranquillement. Le _LIPIDA_.

Le _LIPIDA_ était une sorte d'_ACCIO_, mais sur les petits éléments microscopiques, voire atomiques. Il s'agissait de nommer ce qu'il fallait attirer vers soi et de le diriger dans un récipient. Elle se mit donc à l'entrée de la chambre en question, pointa la baguette, et lança le sort _LIPIDA POUSSIERA_. Toutefois, la puissance de Narcissa était telle qu'un tourbillon de poussière se fit dans la chambre.

Tout s'accéléra soudain et KABOOM !!

La chambre se retrouva toute maculée de potions et de préparations d'une couleur peu ragoutante. Tout dans la chambre des jumeaux était tapissé d'une sorte de liquide gluant vert fleuri à poids roses rayés d'orange… (NdA : ne me demandez pas comment c'est possible… je ne sais pas d'où cette connerie est sortie de ma tête).

Tous les habitants de la maison, excepté Percy, se rendirent directement dans la chambre incriminée. Et les jumeaux éclatèrent de rire.

« Franchement ! Chapeau Madame Malfoy ! Surtout, ne touchez à rien ! On n'a jamais réussi à faire ça nous-mêmes !!

Dites nous…

… comment vous avez…

… réussi à faire…

… cette merveille… »

Les jumeaux étaient morts de rire, des larmes plein leurs yeux.

Ils savaient que la blonde serait énervée, pensant qu'ils se moquaient d'elle, mais ce n'était pas du tout le cas. Ils étaient positivement époustouflés par un résultat aussi coloré… surtout qu'au départ, les mixtures qui se trouvaient dans leurs chambres étaient marron, kaki, et autres couleurs sombres…

Narcissa, honteuse, ne savait où se mettre…

« Je voulais juste retirer la poussière… je n'avais pas prévu de faire une tornade moi… »

A la fin, Narcissa rit de bon cœur avec les autres. Enfin, tous les autres excepté Ron qui boudait sous le peuplier du jardin.

Les jumeaux assurèrent qu'ils nettoieraient tout, et la blonde retourna se changer, le bas de sa robe maculé de cette mixture inqualifiable.

Les frères homozygotes en profitèrent afin de recueillir cette substance dans trois fioles et bientôt, un hibou partit avec l'une d'entre elles vers un destinataire pas si inconnu que ça, accompagnée d'un parchemin explicatif.

Narcissa était descendue dans la buanderie. Il fallait à tout prix qu'elle fasse la lessive. Elle prit une brassée de pulls de couleur foncés et la mit dans la magic-lesiv afin de les nettoyer. Elle s'interrogea sur l'utilité dans une maison d'un nombre aussi important de pulls vert sapin. Mais bon, elle laissa cela de côté quand elle vit que la machine se mit à cracher d'importants jets de mousse. Heureusement, cela s'arrêta assez vite.

La nouvelle mère de famille nombreuse finit par aller requérir l'avis des enfants pour savoir ce qu'elle devait préparer à dîner. Mais pour ne pas avoir l'air trop stupide, elle commença par aller chercher une recette pas très compliquée. Elle tomba sur un risotto.

Narcissa demanda aux enfants, qui étaient regroupés dans le jardin, leur avis ce su plat pour le dîner… et elle s'en fut, agressée par Ron qui lui indiqua sèchement que pour commencer, des œufs durs seraient préférables. C'est le seul plat qu'aucune personne normale ne rate.

Il fallait d'abord recueillir les œufs. Alors Narcissa se rendit dans le poulailler avec un panier, recueillit les œufs, et se fit poursuivre dans la basse cour par une trentaine de poules et deux coqs qui voulaient du grain. Elle réussit à s'en sortit mais cassa au moins 6 œufs entre la porte du poulailler et cette de la cuisine.

Ensuite, elle commença à casser les œufs. Au bout de trois, elle s'interrogea fortement : « comment on fait pour deviner ceux qui sont durs ? »

Malheureusement pour elle, Percy passait par là. « Madame ! Les œufs durs le deviennent quand on les fait cuire ! »

Narcissa, à bout de nerfs, se rendit dans le jardin et demanda si l'une des filles voudrait bien l'assister. Hermione expliquait à Ron et Harry un point délicat. Alors, de mauvaise grâce, Ginny se rendit à l'abattoir.

« Pour faire des œufs durs, vous prenez une grande casserole, vous mettez les œufs, vous recouvrez d'eau, vous laisser cuire. »

« Et on fait comment pour savoir qu'ils sont durs ? »

« Quand il y a plein de mousse sur le dessus des œufs ou quand ils sont fendillés. »

Elle remercia la jeune fille récalcitrante qui s'en alla et fit ce qu'on lui avait dit de faire.

Ensuite, elle passa dans la buanderie, sa machine étant terminée, et mit les pulls dans le sèche-linge, puissance maximale. Comme ça, les enfants pourront les mettre ce soir, se dit-elle, contente de faire quelque chose de bien pour une fois depuis le matin.

Au moment du dîner, elle remarqua que Arthur n'était toujours pas revenu. Après avoir eu l'assurance, par les enfants, qu'il rentrerait, elle lui laissa son dîner dans une assiette au chaud et remit à chaque enfant Weasley un pull, ainsi qu'à Hermione.

« Bien, avant de manger, Molly voulait que je vous donne ceci à mettre. Je crois qu'ils reprendront leur forme première quand vous les aurez mis… Harry, dans la lettre qu'elle m'a laissée, elle dit qu'elle n'a pas pu t'en faire un car il ne restait pas de laine vert émeraude pour ton initiale… Elle en est désolée…»

Et tous furent obligés de mettre le pull traditionnel fait par Molly. Chaque année, cette dernière confectionnait des pulls en laine vert sapin avec les initiales de chaque enfant Weasley. Ce pull, différent des autres, se voyait orné de petites étoiles dorées et chaque initiale était écrite de la couleur préférée des enfants. De plus, cette année, elle en avait rajouté un pour Hermione, dont la couleur préférée était le turquoise. Les trois ainés de la famille se demandaient dans quelle dimension ils étaient tombés. Chaque année, le 22 décembre, leur maman exigeait leur présence afin de leur remettre ce pull. Chaque année, ils venaient donc dîner avec leur famille et revêtaient ce pull. Cette année, cela s'avérerait difficile.

En effet, les pulls étaient rétrécis. Hors, il fallait respecter la tradition…

Plus tard, beaucoup plus tard, à Sainte-Mangouste plus précisément, Hermione et Harry se demandèrent comment cela avait pu se terminer de la sorte…

Les enfants étaient en train de râler à cause de l'étroitesse du pull. « Tiens Ginny, ce pull est parfait pour toi, disaient les jumeaux. Tu es la plus petite et c'est un taille 6 ans… »

« Ben justement j'en ai 16, et j'ai des seins ! Le pull ne passe pas… »

Narcissa, afin de les aider, lança un sortillège d'agrandissement des vêtements… n'éanmoins, en prononçant mal le sort, elle fit une erreur monumentale. Harry, étant allé chercher à la cuisine le plat qu'il avait confectionné durant l'après midi afin d'éviter les crises d'hystérie de Ron par la suite ainsi que la tristesse de Narcissa vit avec étonnement tout le monde en train d'enfler, son meilleur ami devenant encore plus rouge que lorsqu'il était surpris dans la douche... Tout le monde se retrouva avec un pull trop petit sur le dos, et en train de gonfler comme la tante Marge…

Narcissa sous le choc, les autres étant en difficulté, il appela par cheminée, les urgences de l'hôpital sorcier.

Une minute plus tard, des brancardiers et des médicomages transplannaient dans la cour du terrier et emmenaient tout ce beau monde, par voie de cheminée, aux urgences. C'était le moyen le plus sur pour que tout le monde arrive assez vit et assez en bonne santé.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Harry vit avec soulagement tout le monde sortir, d'une couleur normale et avec une corpulence normale, sans pull sur le dos, Ron le dernier.

Madame Malfoy était encore sous le choc, inquiète à l'idée que l'un des enfants ne meure. Si le sauveur du monde sorcier n'avait pas été là, Merlin seul sait ce qu'il serait advenu de la progéniture rousse.

Un médecin, reçut par la suite les 10 personnes dans une salle de réunion et demanda des explications sur ce qui s'est passé…

Après avoir tout entendu, ce dernier, sous le choc, éclata de rire. Cela le changeait des urgences dramatiques et des mutilés qu'il recevait en tant normal !

« Mais, Madame Malfoy… vous avec laver ces pulls avec quoi ? Parce que si nous regardons bien, c'est à cause de ces pulls que tout est arrivé, non ?

Sincèrement, répondit Narcissa, je les ai lavés, puis mis dans le sèche-linge, et je les ai donnés aux enfants pour qu'ils respectent leur tradition familiale ! Je n'allais quand même pas leur donner un pull mouillé non plus ! »

Et Ron s'insurgea encore : « Mais, par tous les poils de la sainte barbe de Merlin ! Qu'est-ce qu'on vous a fait ! Vous vouliez notre mort, c'est ça ? Ça vous rendrait service ou quoi. Vous nous en voulez tant que ça ? Mais franchement, faut vraiment être blonde pour arriver à faire tant de conneries en une journée ! Ah, mais j'oubliais, vous êtres blonde… »

Sur ces paroles, il transplanna directement chez lui, laissant toute une armada de rouquins désemparés par l'attitude de leur frère…

Harry, le seul à ne pas être si secoué que ça, à part par l'attitude désobligeante de son meilleur ami, demanda au médecin s'ils pouvaient tous prendre congé, et il indiqua à tout le monde qu'il était tant de rentrer, car il y avait le dîner qui les attendait.

Au coucher, une heure plus tard, Narcissa espérait fortement que Molly s'en sortait beaucoup mieux qu'elle…

**Bon ! j'espère que ça vous a plu… franchement, 12 pages word pour vous, que demande le peuple !**

**Il ne me reste qu'à vous donner rendez-vous dans deux semaines environ pour la suite !**

**A moins que je ne sois inspirée pour des gags encore…**

**Un petit extrait pour vous…**

« Madame Malfoy… Vous savez, nous devions nettoyer la goule aujourd'hui et la sortir… mais elle est devenue toute verte. Vert pétant. On a peur qu'elle soit malade… et franchement, nous n'avons pas envie qu'elle meure… vous savez, elle est venue dans le grenier le jour de la naissance de Bill. Maman y tient … Est-ce que vous pouvez l'emmener chez le vétomage s'il vous plait ? »

Et Narcissa se retrouva avec une goule endormie au bout de sa baguette, façon de parler, sur le chemin de traverse…

**Voilà !!**

**Bisous à tous, et encore merci à mes lecteurs !**


	3. Chapter 3

**Coucou !**

**Pour commencer, je suis désolée de n'avoir pas respecté le délai imparti. J'ai un des difficultés de connexion ce week end ainsi que lundi… du coup, il s'avérait impossible de publier… (à genoux, octo vous supplie de ne pas la lyncher… d'ailleurs, vous aurez besoin d'elle pour connaître la suite…)**

**Juste quelques petites précisions… j'ai fait l'erreur de ne pas spécifier que dans ma fic, Bill est encore célibataire et que tous les enfants Weasley étaient obligés de revenir au domicile pour l'émission, sans quoi, une grosse amende serait réclamée par enfant déserteur…**

**Ensuite, j'ai volontairement arrêté mes références aux livres à la quatrième année de Harry quand j'ai commencé cette fiction. En effet, j'avais décidé de faire en sorte que Sirius ne meure pas et qu'il soit réhabilité dans le monde moldu comme sorcier… Il y aura tout de même quelques spoilers des autres tomes…**

**Il ne me reste qu'à vous souhaiter une bonne lecture…**

* * *

_**Chapitre second :**_

_**Quand deux mamans sont à la limite de péter les plombs…**_

Manoir Malfoy, chambre de Molly Weasley…

Il était trois heures du matin. Mardi 23 décembre. Molly se tournait et se retournait en vain dans son lit, essayant vainement de grappiller quelques heures de sommeil…

Dans sa tête repassaient en boucle les événements de la soirée.

Heureusement que le fils Malfoy avait été là, sinon, les événements auraient empiré, si possible...

_Molly devait remplacer Narcissa au gala de charité en faveur des familles sorcières monoparentales (des suites de la guerre). Aussi, elle devait mettre une robe de gala qui irait non seulement avec elle mais d'une couleur parmi celles imposées par Madame Cliffard pour ne pas jurer avec son nouveau mobilier… Narcissa avait bien écrit à Molly que les couleurs étaient les suivantes : jaune poussin, vert d'eau, sable d'orient et glaïeul d'un matin de printemps pluvieux…_

_Mais Molly n'avais pas retenu toutes les couleurs. Pendant l'après midi shopping avec Draco, elle avait donné les couleurs à l'habilleuse personnelle de Narcissa : jaune pâle, vert pâle, beige et rose presque fuchsia. Après tout, personne n'avait été assez stupide pour retenir les intitulés exacts des couleurs non ? De toute façon, Madame Cliffard paraissait bien capricieuse et désagréable à Molly… _

_Si seulement elle savait à quel point, elle aurait prit un comprimé parmi ceux de la boite à flemme que lui avait confiée ses jumeaux afin de se faire porter pâle…_

_Elle se prépara donc avec l'aide de Carrie, elfe à tendances psychotiques de Narcissa. Cette dernière avait essayé de la tuer à plusieurs reprises avec un peigne en ivoire, mais sans grande réussite… Molly était tout de même une grande combattante de l'ordre du phénix ! _

_Après avoir hurlé à la mort une bonne vingtaine de fois sous les coups de peignes rageurs, ravageurs et vengeurs de l'elfe, elle se fit à moitié compresser par un corset et habillée d'une robe du plus beau vert éclatant qu'elle aurait pu trouver sur le marché. Une couleur qui se mariait vraiment bien avec son teint et ses cheveux…_

_Le chignon, que lui avait fait la créature magique la plus dangereuse du manoir (pour le moment), était magnifiquement ouvragé. Une belle création digne des plus grands salons de coiffure. Ce dernier était rehaussé d'une émeraude sertie dans l'or le plus pur… Elle revêtit par-dessus une cape vert foncé avec la doublure de la même couleur que celle de la robe et se mira dans la glace._

_Quand elle descendit, Draco et Lucius l'attendaient déjà dans le hall. Elle fit un bon effet au premier, mais le second restait toujours aussi bougon qu'à midi._

_« A croire qu'il y a vraiment quelque chose de noble sous vos habituels oripeaux… _

_Vous être très jolie madame Weasley », dit Draco._

_Molly était heureuse vu le compliment du fils. Mais le père, lui, crachait toujours ses mépris en pleine face. Elle se demanda fugacement comment s'en sortait Narcissa tous les jours avec un tel homme dans son manoir… en même temps, vu la grandeur, elle ne devait pas le voir souvent…_

_Elle se reprit. La question qu'elle devait poser n'était pas des plus anodines, ni des plus neutres : « dites Draco, votre mère met tout le temps des corsets ? C'est que c'est tout de même un objet de torture… »_

_Ce fut Lucius qui répondit. « Narcissa est assez fine pour ne pas porter de corset lors d'une soirée. Ce n'est pas encore ça mais bon, vous ferez tout de même diversion avec certains de vos arguments opulents… » _

_Lucius avait terminé cette phrase avec une grimace plus qu'évidente. Un rictus qui avait rarement quitté son visage de la journée._

_A voix basse, Draco s'excusa encore une fois de l'hostilité ostentatoire de son père. En fait, Lucius détestait ces soirées où quelques fois, son épouse s'y rendait seule, ou avec leur fils. Il préférait largement le calme de son bureau ou de sa bibliothèque. Mais bon, là, il y avait tout à surveiller. Molly Weasley était pire que tous les gryffondors réunis de sa promotion comme de celle de son fils. Il fallait bien veiller au grain. Après tout, elle représentait la famille Malfoy durant tout son séjour au manoir… _

_Ils transplannèrent tous les trois devant une demeure absolument magnifique, située de l'autre côté de l'Angleterre. Le manoir de Madame Cliffard était encore plus grand que celui des Malfoy, si cela était possible. Draco, galamment, donna le bras à la rousse et entra, son père les suivant. _

_Madame Cliffard était une vieille dame affreusement riche et toujours vigoureuse… en tous cas, assez pour donner des coups d'éventail à tous ceux qui l'enquiquinaient trop… Petite, fine, les cheveux entièrement blancs et longs, elle effrayait toutes les jeunes sorcières du pays… toutes les sorcières plus jeunes qu'elle. Sa renommée aussi avait parcouru le pays et certaines familles tueraient pour obtenir une invitation à ses soirées… on disait qu'elle était apparentée à la Reine elle-même… (Elles se ressemblaient fortement d'ailleurs…) _

_Il n'était pas d'un bon ton d'annuler une de ses invitations. Seule amie de Rita Skeeter, jamais un article n'était paru à son propos dans la Gazette des Sorciers. D'ailleurs, le seul journal qui avait osé faire état de ses caprices et de sa vraie personnalité avait mis la clé sous la porte trois jours plus tard… elle avait le monopole sur tous les médias…excepté en ce qui concernait le Survivant, seule personne à avoir refusé ses invitations. _

_Ce dernier avait bien du courage d'ailleurs. Elle se rappelait encore la lettre qu'il lui avait renvoyée, qui expliquait qu'il ne pouvait honorer son invitation pour cause d'entrainement intensif… elle avait bien essayé de déplorer son absence par le biais de Rita, mais le rédacteur en chef avait refusé de publier cet article, les avocats de Harry étant beaucoup plus retors que ceux de la vieille dame…_

_C'était pour Madame Cliffard un honneur de recevoir Molly Prewett Weasley, combattante émérite de l'ordre du phénix et la dernière survivante de la famille Prewett. Elle vint avec entrain accueillir les nouveaux arrivants… Entrain qui se fit de moins en moins « passionné » qu'au départ._

_L'hôtesse avait commencé par pratiquement accourir auprès de cette grande dame qui avait œuvré pour la paix, qui était également une mère pour le petit orphelin qui avait sauvé le monde sorcier. Mais quand elle vit le contraste entre sa robe et la moquette, elle ne pu se retenir de faire une remarque désobligeante. _

_« C'est si difficile pour la dernière des Prewett d'être conforme aux attentes de ses hôtes ? »_

_Molly se retint difficilement de faire un esclandre. Elle essaya tout de même de faire bonne figure._

_« Bonsoir Madame Cliffard ? Qu'entendez-vous par la ? »_

_« Une Prewett devrait toujours se soucier de l'étiquette. »_

_« Premièrement, Madame, même si vous avez montré votre désaccord il y a des années, je suis maintenant une Weasley donc, j'aimerai que l'on me nomme __**enfin**__ ainsi. Ensuite, de quelle étiquette parlez-vous ? Je vous ai salué comme l'exigeaient les coutumes… Donc, je ne comprends pas ce que vous me reprochez… »_

_Le ton de Molly était clairement ironique. Madame Cliffard se souciait peu des convenances lorsqu'elle s'adressait aux autres donc il fallait qu'elle essaye subtilement de la remettre à sa place lors de cette soirée qui serait mémorable, elle n'en doutait pas…_

_« De quel droit osez-vous vous présenter à ma soirée sans prendre en compte les codes vestimentaires ? »_

_« Il est écrit sur votre carton d'invitation quatre couleurs. Je me suis empressée de trouver celle qui, parmi les quatre, m'irait le mieux, et Draco m'y a aidé. Donc, je ne vois pas où est le mal ! De plus, ma tenue n'est en rien indécente. Donc, veuillez m'ex… »_

_La vieille dame lui coupa sèchement la parole. _

_« Vous avez respecté le code vestimentaire ? Et ce vert ? Vous croyez qu'il va avec ma moquette peut-être ? »_

_Molly rougit de rage. Cette dame voulait donc que toutes ses invitées soient assortis à son mobilier ou quoi ?_

_« Il me semble que si vous avez établi un code vestimentaire, c'est pour qu'il soit entièrement respecté, or, il ne l'est pas. Il n'y avait pas la couleur « noir comme une robe de mangemort » parmi vos couleurs… Je la pose où ma cape ? »_

_Molly avait cloué le bec à cette vieille bique toute vêtue de noir. Mais elle était loin de se douter que la soirée prendrait une tournure aussi horrible pour elle. _

_Lucius n'osait rien dire. Cette femme avait gâché en quelques minutes la réputation de sa famille toute entière. Réparer s'avérerait impossible. Il allait devoir faire bonne figure jusqu'à ce que cette soirée soit terminée et il s'enfermerait dans son bureau avec trois ou quatre caisses de Firewhiskey. _

_Il déposa sa belle cape sur la tête d'un elfe qui était vêtu d'une taie d'oreiller « glaïeul d'un matin de printemps pluvieux » et alla rapidement retrouver les autres hommes invités. _

_Draco, lui resta accroché au bras de la rousse, afin de la guider vers les autres femmes se trouvant dans le salon. Il lui fit des recommandations de dernière minute._

_« Merci Draco, mais je doute qu'elle sera contente que je lui dise qu'elle est toujours aussi fine alors que je ne l'ai jamais rencontrée… Ah, il y a tes camarades de classe ici, tu devrais t'amuser avec eux, je pourrai me débrouiller seule, ne t'en fais pas… »_

_Et Draco se vit contraint de rejoindre les serpentards et serdaigles de la haute qui se trouvaient dans cette soirée. Camarades de classe qu'il ne supportait pas, excepté son seul confident, Blaise Zabinni. _

_Et Molly se retrouva seule, jetée dans l'arène, face aux méchants lions qui avaient maintenant une proie… mentalement, elle se secoua. Elle était une gryffondor, par Merlin ! Forcément, elle était une lionne, donc, elle allait se montrer digne de sa maison et faire une entrée digne sans être arrogante. _

_Mais à peine arrivée…_

_« Mais qui vois-je ? Molly Weasley… On essaye de gouter à la richesse ? »_

_C'était une ancienne camarade de classe. Théodora Maitland-Nott. Epouse de Edward Nott. _

_Alors Molly essaya de ne pas se laisser faire…_

_« Mais qui vois-je ? Maitland-Nott… Tu n'as pas changé… aussi colporteuse et créatrice de ragots… »_

…_Mais peine perdue…_

_Madame Nott lui lança un « humpff » de mépris et retourna à son ancienne conversation avec Mesdames Parkinson, Crabbe et Goyle._

_Des petits groupes étaient disséminés ça et là, la regardant hostilement et la méprisant ouvertement… elle ne semblait vraiment pas la bienvenue dans ce nid de vipères._

_Un seul regard bienveillant._

_Madame Zabinni. _

_Connue pour avoir eu plusieurs maris morts dans des circonstances douteuses sauf le dernier qui était toujours en vie. _

_Molly s'assit donc sur un pouf « sable d'orient » et attendit qu'on annonce le dîner, se sentant assez mal à l'aise dans son corset. _

_A plusieurs reprises, Draco vint s'entretenir avec elle quelques minutes dans le but non avoué d'échapper à Pansy Parkinson. Mais elle lui assura qu'elle allait bien et qu'il pouvait aller s'amuser avec ses amis, en le renvoyait, par la même, dans la gueule du loup..._

_Puis, l'heure du dîner arriva et les invités s'installèrent. Molly se retrouva en bout de table, avec Madame Zabinni qui n'était pas très appréciée de la haute société. Pratiquement personne ne leur adressait la parole. Tout naturellement, Draco demanda à leur hôtesse s'il pouvait changer de place et se mettre à ses côtés. Après tout, il était préférable qu'il soit à côté de Molly plutôt que le voisin de table d'un pékinois croisé avec un veracrasse qui ne savait même pas se comporter correctement lors d'une réception. _

_Cette demande fut acceptée. Il faut dire aussi que le comportement aristocratique de Draco était tout ce qui a de plus hautain et charmant à la fois. Personne ne pouvait dire non à ce regard argenté qui vous transperçait, pas même Madame Cliffard. _

_Molly fut très reconnaissante de la présence de Draco à ses côtés. Elle n'était pas sure de pouvoir arriver à se saisir des bons couverts au bon moment. En effet, sur la table, il y avait une telle argenterie que, si on la vendait, elle pourrait rendre riche au moins trois familles indigentes. _

_Lorsque la rousse vit les six fourchettes et les six couteaux de part et d'autre de son assiette, sans compter les cuillers, elle crut défaillir. Un coup discret au genou la rassura : le blondinet l'aiderait à s'en sortir. Il fallait juste qu'elle fasse attention à son attitude. Mais une question restait : à quoi servait la petite fourchette à deux dents ? Elle le saurait en temps voulu…_

_Elle attendit que tout le monde commence à manger afin de faire de même. Récitant une courte prière à l'attention de Merlin, lui demandant non seulement d'en donner autant à ceux qui n'en avaient pas, mais aussi de lui permettre de passer cette épreuve avec succès, elle se mit à manger son potage de potiron avec beaucoup d'élégance et de retenue. _

_Elle se rappela juste à temps qu'elle portait un corset, donc, qu'elle pourrait se sentir nauséeuse si elle ne faisait pas attention à la nourriture ingérée. Aussi, elle fit le lien entre les femmes dans la haute société et les plats quasi pleins qui retournaient en cuisine… elle mangerait normalement en rentrant…_

_Vint ensuite le plat de fruits de mer en entrée. Impossible de manger des crevettes sans y mettre les doigts. _

_Molly vit avec stupéfaction toutes les personnes présentes autour de la table décortiquer leurs crevettes à l'aide d'un couteau et d'une fourchette à deux dents._

_La fameuse fourchette à deux dents…_

_Madame Zabinni lui indiqua qu'elle pouvait ne pas en manger si elle le désirait. D'ailleurs, elle n'en mangeait pas… Trop dur à éplucher sans les mains…_

_Molly se dit qu'elle pourrait faire semblant de décortiquer les fameux fruits de mer avec les couverts… une petite impulsion magique, et le tout était joué…_

_Malheureusement, la salle à manger était le seul lieu où personne ne faisait de magie chez Madame Cliffard… Draco avait saisi trop tardivement les intentions de la rousse._

_Au final, la fourchette à deux dents, plantée dans une grosse crevette, fit un vol plané et atterrit directement dans le verre de Madame Goyle… ce qui éclaboussa plusieurs personnes autour de la pauvre propriétaire du bon. Molly, une autre fourchette dans sa main, fit comme si de rien n'était…_

_A la fin du repas, Molly avait bien cru sa dernière heure arrivée lors de la dizaine de regards tueurs lancés par Lucius de l'autre côté de la table. Draco, lui, était partagé entre deux mouvements d'humeur : la déception de fait que son élève n'ait pas totalement réussi l'épreuve de tenue à table, et l'admiration face à la nouvelle coiffure de la mère de Pansy ; après tout, une tranche de gigot en guise de couvre chef lui assurait la palme de l'originalité lors de cette soirée…_

_Molly se vit reléguée dans un coin du salon réservé aux femmes à la suite du repas. Les hommes se retrouvaient habituellement entre eux pour discuter de politique, du cours de la bourse et d'autres choses auxquelles les femmes ne sont nullement intéressées tout en fumant des cigares de Cuba._

_Draco se trouvant avec les amis de son père, la rousse se retrouva plongée dans une grande conversation avec Madame Zabinni. Cette dernière était positivement intéressée par la Weasley qui mettait tout le monde en émoi dans cette soirée. En effet, il est vrai que sa maladresse avait fait rire tout le monde lors du repas, mais en même temps, on ne s'ennuyait aucunement en sa présence. Surtout qu'elle est dotée d'une bonne culture générale…_

_Un changement climatique se produisit dans la salle. Brusquement, la température était retombée d'une dizaine de degrés environ. Il faisait froid. Et à moins de prendre sa cape, ce qui signifiait que l'on prenait congé, l'on ne pouvait aucunement se réchauffer, excepté par un sortilège réchauffant… _

_Sa nouvelle amie ayant aussi froid, elles se mirent à arpenter la maison afin de trouver une pièce déserte pour le mettre en œuvre. Il n'y avait qu'un couloir de libre. Un couloir sombre où se trouvaient entassées plusieurs caisses. Molly lançait le sort sur sa compagne d'infortune quand, soudain, elle trébucha sur un coin du tapis qui était malencontreusement relevé. Le sort rata de quelques centimètres celle à qui il était destiné et alla se ficher dans les caisses… l'air de rien, elle relança le sort puis, les deux dames s'en retournèrent vers les autres…_

_A la fin de cette soirée, qui fut abrégée, Molly sut qu'elle n'irait plus jamais chez des riches… la question de l'honneur ou du déshonneur était vraiment principale, juste derrière le nom et les titres…_

_Tout le monde savait qu'à la fin de toutes les réceptions de Madame Cliffard, un feu d'artifice clôturait la soirée…_

_Tout le monde sauf Molly…_

_Molly avait finalement trouvé le moyen d'abréger ses souffrances dans cette soirée. Entre un corset qui vous arrachait la moitié de la peau, qui vous empêchait de courir et qui vous provoquait des essoufflements dignes des plus grands asthmatiques, sans compter les conversations mondaines dont elle n'était pas friande et autres protocoles aussi pompeux que désuets, elle ne savait plus où donner de la tête…_

_  
En ratant Madame Zabinni lors du sortilège de chaleur, elle avait touché des caisses neuves. Si elles étaient retournées, elle aurait remarqué le logo de ses deux jumeaux… elle se serait rendue compte qu'il ne valait mieux pas rester à proximité… et le contenu des caisses n'aurait pas explosé… et sans pression, les fusées ne seraient pas sorties de leurs caisses afin de poursuivre toute personne se trouvant entre les murs de la grande demeure…_

_Le feu d'artifices avait retapissé les murs couleur « vert d'eau » et « sable d'orient » d'une couleur « suie de cheminée »… Ils avaient poursuivi tous les invités dans toutes les salles disponibles, si bien que Théodore Nott s'était retrouvé assis à califourchon sur une fusée, bien parti pour se crasher sur un mur…_

_Madame Cliffard, outrée d'un tel désagrément, mit tout le monde à la porte…_

_Mais en sortant, Molly fit l'ultime bourde du siècle : « Madame, je suis sincèrement désolée pour vous qu'un tel désagrément ait pu se produire… Mais réjouissez vous, vous pourrez bientôt refaire une fête pour une nouvelle décoration de votre manoir… Après tout, la couleur « glaïeul d'un matin de printemps pluvieux » ne vous allait pas tant que ça au teint… »_

_Dorénavant, les Malfoy étaient interdits de réceptions chez cette dame, et cette dernière ne se présenterait aucunement chez eux pour le prochain réveillon de Noël…_

_Sitôt rentrés au manoir Malfoy, Lucius, n'ayant rien à reprocher à son fils lors de cette soirée mondaine, lui permit de se rendre à ses appartements prendre un repos bien mérité…_

_Il convoqua « incessamment sous peu » Molly dans son bureau et lui passa le savon du siècle. Il lui recommanda expressément de rester dans la chambre qui lui avait été allouée et de n'en sortir sous aucun prétexte avant le lendemain matin, quand il aurait déserté les lieux pour se rendre à son travail…_

Molly, sombra dans un sommeil assez agité après s'être confiée à la caméra sorcière de ses sentiments plus que chamboulés par cette soirée… Le nom, les titres, la fortune et l'honneur… Etait-ce tout ce qui importait aux riches ?

**oooOOOooo**

Le soleil fit timidement son apparition dans le ciel nuageux anglais en cette matinée du 23 décembre 19XX.

Depuis 5 heures du matin, Narcissa était éveillée, n'arrivant plus à dormir à cause de bruits plus que suspects dans le grenier, juste au dessus de sa tête. Se remémorant le présence d'une goule, elle se leva brusquement, fit un rapide brin de toilettes, revêtit l'une de ses robes les moins luxueuses et se rendit à la cuisine… de toutes façons, dans un quart d'heure se levaient les garçons, et leur petit déjeuner devait être prêt. Molly avait laissé des instructions très précises sur ce sujet : des œufs au plat, des saucisses grillées, du bacon frit, du thé noir et des toasts tous chaud avec du beurre dessus. Tel était le petit déjeuner de la semaine…

Arthur, qui était rentré tard la veille se leva le premier.

« Bonjour Madame Malfoy. Je n'ai pas pu vous saluer hier, quand je suis rentré, personne ne se trouvait dans les lieux, alors, je me suis dit que vous faisiez simplement une promenade. Du coup, j'ai dîné et je suis monté me coucher… Bon, je vais vous aider pour le petit déjeuner… »

Galant, le père Weasley porta le panier et aida la blonde à récolter le produit de la ponte des poules. Ensuite, il lui expliqua comment faire un petit déjeuner bien anglais et s'assit dans son fauteuil favori en écoutant grésiller le bacon sur la poêle tout en sirotant sa première tasse de thé de la journée.

Charlie et Bill se levèrent les premiers. Encore en caleçon, ils s'assirent à leurs places respectives à table en attendirent que le petit déjeuner soit prêt.

Manque de bol, Narcissa les avait vus, et, vu la clarté des instructions laissée par Molly, elle se retourna juste pour remarquer que les règles habituelles n'étaient pas respectées.

« Charlie et Bill, pouvez-vous vous couvrir ? Merci d'avance. Quand vous aurez mi un T-shirt, revenez mettre la table… »

Dépités, les deux garçons enfilèrent des T-shirts rouges et revinrent aider la blonde à mettre la table. Narcissa avait remarqué que même les bols étaient personnalisés avec les couleurs préférées des enfants. Elle, elle avait carrément un bol noir, aux armoiries de sa famille…

« Euh… Les garçons, vous pouvez réveiller tout le monde qu'on puisse manger s'il vous plait ? »

« Bien sur… bien que pour Ron, ce soit totalement inutile. Son ventre va le réveiller dans exactement une minute trente actuellement… Priez simplement pour qu'il ne soit pas comme hier… »

Et les deux ainés de la famille des rouquins prirent des casseroles et des louches afin de réveiller tout le monde. Ce fut toute une tribu qui descendit les escaliers en maugréant et en pestant contre les empêcheurs de dormir en rond, mais qui se turent en voyant la table : un immense plat rempli d'œufs au plat, de bacon et de saucisses n'attendait qu'eux… sans compter des toasts, dorés à souhait…

Après un petit déjeuner des plus copieux, Narcissa informa les enfants du déroulement de la journée. Il y aurait 4 personnes dans le jardin pour le dégnomer, un qui couperait le bois, Arthur au ministère, un Weasley préposé aux lessives et Ron à la vaisselle ce matin.

Enfin bref, il y aurait du monde qui travaillerait aujourd'hui…

Mais d'abord, il fallait penser à se laver… Narcissa leur avait prévu une surprise pour l'après midi, s'ils étaient d'accord bien sur…

A huit heures tapantes, tout le monde se mit au travail. Hermione avait pris le soin de mettre un tablier avant de retrousser ses manches et de faire travailler son élève… au menu, un gigot…

Pendant ce temps, les jumeaux, Bill et Charlie étaient occupés à faire valser des gnomes par-dessus la haie…

Les deux premiers sourirent à l'idée de gnomes dans des cages et ils se mirent à en fabriquer une grande. Après tout, les gnomes n'avaient jamais vraiment été étudiés. De toute façon, Hagrid aimait bien les animaux, non ?

Au bout d'une heure trente, les jumeaux entrèrent dans la maison.

Ron bougonnait encore. Pourquoi devait-il faire la vaisselle ? Heureusement que Harry, son frère de cœur et meilleur ami était venu l'aider. Etrangement, la Malfoy avait oublié deux personnes dans cette histoire ; Percy et Harry… Ginny étant occupée à la lessive et Hermione aux cours de cuisine. Ils eurent rapidement fini. Il fallait juste aller donner le grain aux gallinacées de la basse cour et aider les autres à dégnomer.

Madame Malfoy était juste en train de mettre une tarte aux pommes à refroidir quand des jumeaux, à l'air catastrophés, apparurent devant elle, la faisant sursauter… Ils semblaient paniqués, avec des yeux noyés de larmes qu'ils refusaient de laisser tomber…

Elle les fit s'asseoir et ils entamèrent leur récit…

« Madame Malfoy…

...Vous savez, nous devions nettoyer la goule aujourd'hui et la sortir…

...mais elle est devenue toute verte. Vert pétant. On a peur qu'elle soit malade…

...et franchement, nous n'avons pas envie qu'elle meure… vous savez, Gouly est venue dans le grenier le jour de la naissance de Bill. Maman y tient…

...Si elle meurt, ça veut dire que notre frère ainé va mourir aussi… Est-ce que vous pouvez l'emmener chez le vétomage...

...S'il vous plait ? »

Et Narcissa se retrouva avec une goule endormie au bout de sa baguette, façon de parler, sur le chemin de traverse…

Les jumeaux lui avaient notifié l'adresse du vétomage sur un parchemin qui scintillait de mille feux et avaient poussé l'aristocrate à transplanner sur le chemin de traverse.

Narcissa fit sensation en remontant toute la rue, se faisant tremper par une pluie des plus glaciales mais aussi quelques fois insulter par des « manants » qui lui en voulaient sans doute parce qu'elle était riche… Mais franchement, se dit elle intérieurement, avec tout l'argent que nous leurs donnons, ils ne sont pas capables de mieux se vêtir ?

Narcissa regarda une dernière fois l'adresse du praticien. Il lui fallait obligatoirement passer devant Gringotts, la banque sorcière la mieux gardée au monde. Pendant qu'elle passait assez loin de l'entrée de ce lieu mythique, elle se vit bousculée par un inconnu encapuchonné et posa un pied sur le porche. Immédiatement, une escouade d'aurors transplanna autour d'elle, en formation dite « du Colisée »… c'est-à-dire qu'ils étaient placés en hauteur par rapport à Narcissa qui s'était retrouvée, de force, agenouillée sous la pluie.

« Vous êtes en état d'arrestation. Tout ce que vous direz sera retenu contre vous. Vous n'aurez droit ni aux visites, ni aux coups de cheminées, nous vous posons ce bracelet magique qui vous empêchera de transplanner. Veuillez nous remettre votre baguette et votre arme dans protester et sans mouvement brusque… »

Et Narcissa se retrouva, pour la première fois, au poste des Aurors, à subir un interrogatoire sur le pourquoi de sa présence dans les locaux de Gringotts avec une goule endormie au bout de la baguette.

La dite goule, encore endormie, était posée à même le sol d'une cage ridiculement petite pour sa taille et son « vert pétant » contrastait avec la couleur glauque de la pièce… Narcissa nota mentalement qu'il faudrait refaire la décoration des locaux de la police sorcière… à son avis, il s'agissait de la cause principale des dépressions chroniques des aurors…

Après une heure d'interrogatoire assez musclé où elle affirma à plusieurs reprises qu'elle allait juste faire soigner la pauvre bête qui se trouvait dans la cage, et qu'elle n'avait aucunement l'intention de voler quoi que ce soit à la banque, Narcissa commença à se décourager. Elle ne serait jamais de retour à temps pour le déjeuner des enfants, mais surtout, elle serait bonne pour un procès. Elle tuerait ce ministre à la fin de cette mascarade.

Elle avait eu droit à des phrases assassines telles que :

« De toutes façons, c'est votre mari qui est riche, pas vous. Qui nous dit que vous n'auriez pas attaqué pour avoir un peu plus d'argent chaque mois sur votre compte ? »

« Connaissant l'allégeance de votre famille aux arts sombres, vous avez sans doute trouvé un moyen de rendre cette goule aussi dangereuse et néfaste qu'un essaim de détraqueurs »

Rien de ce qu'elle répliquait ne les faisait taire leurs accusations pourtant infondées. Elle allait fondre en larmes quand elle entendit brusquement des éclats de voix dans le hall du poste. Elle reconnut, soulagée, la voix des jumeaux.

Ces derniers furent introduits dans la salle d'interrogation et la regardèrent, effarés et inquiets pour elle.

« Enfin, nous vous…

… Avons trouvée…

… Mais qu'est ce que vous faites…

…Dans un poste d'aurors…

…Avec Gouly ? »

Ils étaient certes positivement énervants avec cette manie de terminer les phrases de l'autre, mais elle était tellement soulagée qu'elle fondit en larmes. A ce moment précis, Arthur Weasley, appelé par les aurors pour vérifier les allégations de l'ex-serpentarde, arriva en trombe, croyant qu'il s'agissait ENCORE de ses jumeaux…

Sans laisser à leur père le loisir d'en placer une, ils débitèrent à grande vitesse une phrase qui donna à Narcissa et l'auror des pulsions meurtrières…

« Nan, mais Madame Malfoy, c'est plus la peine d'emmener Gouly chez le vétomage…

… Nous avons trouvé la cause de sa nouvelle couleur verte… »

D'un coup de baguette, ils sortirent la goule de sa cage et la réveillèrent. Cette dernière se trouvait à proximité de l'auror…

« Elle avait juste…

… Envie de faire…

…pipi, d'où sa couleur…

…Vert pétant. »

A ce moment, un cri de rage se fit entendre dans la pièce. L'auror les regarda avec une rage dans les yeux et leur sortit la phrase suivante : « Vous prenez votre goule et vous repartez. IMMEDIATEMENT. »

Narcissa regarda attentivement l'homme… maintenant trempé. Une odeur nauséabonde s'élevant lentement dans l'air. La goule avait simplement uriné sur le pauvre qui n'avait rien demandé d'autre que de faire son travail. Mais elle prit trop de temps pour se lever…

« Vous avez exactement trois seconde avant que je ne fasse venir un détraqueur. »

La menace était sérieuse. Tout le monde déguerpit. Et se retrouva en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour dire Quidditch au terrier, une goule heureuse en train de remonter dans son grenier.

A bout de nerfs, Arthur se mit à faire la morale à ses fils. De quel droit osaient-ils mettre Madame Malfoy dans une situation si embarrassante ?

Les jumeaux eurent la bonne idée de faire une moue désolée. Il est vrai qu'il s'agissait d'une vengeance pour les potions de la veille qui avaient toutes sauté quand elle avait décidé de faire le ménage… Il avait été si facile de faire ingérer à la goule une potion colorante et de l'endormir… Seulement, ils ne pensaient pas que Narcissa serait aussi crédule…

Ils décidèrent de s'excuser et cherchèrent l'aristocrate. Mais ils ne trouvèrent que Hermione et Harry qui les regardèrent, désapprobateurs…

**oooOOOooo**

De son côté, Molly se retrouva ensevelie sous les livres de bonnes manières. Elle venait d'apprendre une nouvelle, de la bouche même de Lucius qui avait décidé de l'avertir personnellement des représailles si l'image des Malfoy était encore une fois mise en péril à cause d'elle.

« Pour le réveillon de noël, nous donnons toujours une réception. C'est la maitresse de maison qui fait personnellement le service depuis des générations. Nous n'allons pas déroger à la tradition, donc, vous ferez le service. Si jamais, il y a une seule atteinte à l'image des Malfoy, je vous promets que je vous le ferai regretter… Il y aura un dîner de répétition ce soir. Vous êtes priée d'y inviter Severus. »

Avec l'aide de Draco, la rousse avait réussi à élaborer un menu enchanteur pour le lendemain. Et pour le soir même également.

Elle faillit faire une crise quand le jeune blond lui expliqua qu'il devait retourner étudier. En fait, la crise eut lieu quand elle lui demanda si elle pouvait le trouver dans sa chambre en cas de problème majeur… Elle ne savait pas que pour atteindre cette image tant demandée, son père l'avait enfermé dans un cachot avec une énorme pile de bouquins à lire… une des phrases de Draco avait bouleversé la matrone : « Selon père, je ne suis pas assez bon. Granger est première de la promotion. Et moi, seulement second… »

**oooOOOooo**

Narcissa avait été inconsolable tout l'après-midi. Avait-on tout de même idée de mettre les gens dans un tel embarras ? C'est vrai qu'elle avait des choses à se reprocher. Mais pour que Merlin la punisse à ce point ?

A plusieurs reprises, les enfants étaient venus frapper à sa porte mais elle n'avait pas répondu. Elle voulait juste qu'on la laisse seule jusqu'à ce qu'elle retrouve les bras sécurisants de son Lulu d'amour… elle avait juste envie de se faire réconforter.

Une personne avait frappé à la porte et lui avait indiqué que son déjeuner était dans un plateau devant sa porte. C'était Harry. Son sauveur dans le marasme où le ministre l'avait embourbée en personne…

Les jumeaux n'avaient pas été consignés dans leur chambre. De toute façon, il ne valait mieux pas les punir ensemble. La punition qu'ils auraient était pour la semaine entière. Une interdiction complète de toucher à quoi que ce soit de suspect. Une obligation de dormir dans une autre chambre que la leur, mais pas dans la même pièce… après tout, un seul faisait déjà des conneries plus grosses que la maison, alors les deux ensemble, c'était vraiment ingérable.

Hermione et Harry les avaient qualifiés de « Mc Gyver », ce mec à la télé qui, avec un trombone et du fil de crin arrivait à se sortir des pièges les plus mortels…

**oooOOOooo**

Molly n'en pouvait plus. Tout se mélangeait dans sa tête. Laquelle était déjà la louche à servir les soupes ? Et celle pour les ragouts ? Elle avait maintenant une migraine si forte qu'elle ne pouvait plus ingurgiter une seule connaissance. Elle demanda donc à Krisy, l'elfe de maison, une potion contre le mal de tête. La demander à Carrie lui aurait été fatal…

Elle avait disposé elle-même les couverts sur la table et s'était évertuée à faire un service imaginaire. De temps en temps, elle marmonnait ce qu'elle avait appris dans les livres qu'elle avait été obligée de parcourir. L'heure du dîner allait bientôt sonner et elle avait eu le temps, en début de journée, d'inviter l'acariâtre maître des potions…

Dans une belle robe bleue, elle reçut son invité et attendit avec lui le retour du roi… euh, pardon, du seigneur Malfoy. Elle racontait en attendant ses mésaventures de la veille à un Severus mort de rire… **(Inhabituel, je sais…)** Elle prévint Draco de l'imminence de l'arrivée de son père et ce dernier monta se changer…

Le dîner se passa relativement bien. Draco avait juste parlé avant son père afin d'éviter d'autre tensions qui viendraient chauffer encore la poudrière… il fallait éviter que ça fasse boom. Dans l'ensemble ; Molly avait bien réussi sa prestation. Lucius priait juste pour que ce soit au moins pareil le lendemain…

Ce dernier se rendit dans son bureau avec le toujours-tout-de-noir-vêtu alias Severus Snape, et elle demanda aux elfes de débarrasser la table. Inutile de dire qu'à peine arrivée dans sa chambre, elle s'endormit sans crier gare. Le lendemain serait encore plus dur pour elle… surtout qu'elle avait été informée qu'il s'agissait d'une soirée bleu et blanc.

Draco retourna étudier et ne se coucha que bien tard cette nuit la.

**oooOOOooo**

Narcissa était descendue prendre l'air. Il devait être minuit. Elle s'assit sous un arbre du grand terrain des Weasley et médita sur le déroulement des deux premiers jours. Elle s'était faite insulter par Ronald, le plus jeune fils, snober par Ginevra et Percy, honteusement piéger par les jumeaux… Elle n'en pouvait sincèrement plus. Elle préférait encore subir la prison des sorciers plutôt que les supporter une journée de plus. Elle commençait à comprendre l'attrait de son mari pour un autoritarisme plus que poussé. En effet, Draco n'était pas comme ça, lui. Il avait été éduqué en tant qu'héritier de la noble famille Malfoy.

Elle entendit un bruit de pas derrière elle et se retourna brusquement, le cœur battant. Une tête en pagaille répondit à sa muette interrogation : qui est là ?

Harry Potter venait, baguette en main, lui parler.

« Je suis venu vous remettre votre baguette Madame… »

Il s'apprêtait à s'en aller quand elle le retint. Ils discutèrent ainsi jusqu'à ce qu'elle se rende compte qu'il était légèrement deux heures du matin et que l'adolescent était somnolent.

« Allez Harry. Demain, une rude journée nous attend. Il faut que tu ailles dans ton lit… Bonne nuit petit… »

Ce fut un Harry Potter médusé qui se rendit dans son lit cette nuit la. Elle était bien plus humaine qu'il ne le pensait…

Narcissa, le cœur plus léger après la discussion, s'endormit sans s'en rendre compte…

Le lendemain serait une rude journée…

* * *

**FINI !! Ouais ! J'ai enfin pu terminer mon chapitre… **

**Franchement, c'était dur…**

**Mais bon, j'espère vraiment que ça vous a plu. En avant première, le titre du chapitre suivant :**

**« Noël, joyeux Noël… »**

**Ainsi qu'un petit extrait :**

_La soupière, percutée par la tête de Grégory Goyle senior, fit un décollage exponentiel et atterrit de l'autre côté de la table, sur la tête d'une Pansy dégoulinante de velouté aux potirons dans un Splash retentissant._

_« Par le nom de Merlin ! Gregory ! C'est de la porcelaine de Limoges. Tu sais combien ça coûte ? »_

_« Je suis désolé Draco. Mais c'est juste que j'ai sursauté en prenant l'odeur de mon parfum féminin préféré derrière moi… »_

_Molly prit son rouge le plus éclatant. _

**Bon ben… à dans deux semaines, s'il n'y a pas de bourdes du côté de mon internet un peu défaillant pour le moment…**

_**octo**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello every beautiful people !!!!!! octo revient avec beaucoup de retard pour un nouveau chapitre de On a échangé nos mamans… J'en ai malheureusement conscience et j'en suis complètement désolée… Même si je n'ai aucune excuse, je vous suppliée de me pardonner..**

**Je tiens à vous remercier vraiment, vous tous, d'avoir lu mon histoire et surtout d'avoir laissé des commentaires aussi gentils ! Ça me touche vraiment ! Tout ça pour vous dire, que ce chapitre est dédié à tous mes lecteurs…**

**A propos, Na… j'ai pas du tout réussi à mettre la phrase que tu voulais dans ce chapitre… je m'excuse…**

**Une spéciale dédicace à Cindelle qui m'avait préparé un poème magnifique mais que j'ai perdu à cause de mon pc qui avait buggé j'avais perdu alors tout ce que j'étais en train d'écrire… c'est absolument frustrant comme situation… **

**Bref, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture pour ce chapitre qui vous réservera des surprises chez l'un des personnages principaux…**

_**Chapitre troisième :**_

_**Noël, joyeux Noël…**_

* * *

_Tôt le matin, aux heures où le Lucius fulmine déjà, au Manoir Malfoy…_

Le timide soleil d'hiver n'était pas encore levé en cette matinée glaciale de la veille de Noël. Mais Molly avait déjà été agressée par une elfe psychopathe afin de se rendre dans le grand salon de la famille Malfoy où elle était expressément attendue par le patriarche de cette famille en personne. Elle avait dix minutes pour se préparer et y aller, sans quoi, elle se ferait encore houspiller alors qu'elle n'avait rien demandé à personne… fichu ministre de la magie à la noix !!!

Elle se perdit encore dans les couloirs… c'est vrai quoi, elle avait la chambre la plus éloignée du manoir… si elle marchait trop vite, elle se perdait inexorablement… C'est à se demander si elle ne devait pas faire une carte magique pour se repérer, une carte qui parlerait, qui lui indiquerait le chemin à suivre et qui lui dirait : « dans cinq mètres, tournez à droite », même s'il s'agissait d'une voix horripilante…

Elle arriva avec dix minutes de retard dans le salon de réception, habillée d'une robe noire toute simple. Elle n'avait pas eu le temps de choisir une tenue convenable.

Lucius Malfoy avait eu le temps de maudire cent fois la dernière des Prewett pendant ces dix minutes. Il ne devait absolument pas être en retard ! Il était six heures du matin. Dans une demi-heure, il devait être au bureau, au ministère… Pas de congés en cette veille de Noël ! D'habitude, il partait tranquille, mais cette année, ce n'était pas le cas. Pas de précieuse Narcissa pour tout organiser, mais une espèce de rousse qui avait tout oublié de son éducation mondaine. Du coup, il était inquiet quant au déroulement de cette soirée… Heureusement que le Dress Code avait déjà été établi l'année dernière… Bleu et Blanc. Couleurs de marins, certes, mais aussi couleurs de nuits enneigées… il espérait que tout irait pour le mieux.

Il renonça à s'énerver quand elle arriva enfin.

« Madame Weasley. Je vais juste vous faire les dernières recommandations de mise : je sors du travail ce soir exceptionnellement à dix-huit heures ce soir. J'aurai juste une heure pour me préparer avant que les premiers invités ne transplannent devant le domaine Malfoy. Ils auront un quart d'heure en calèche afin d'arriver devant le porche de la maison. Durant ce quart d'heure, j'inspecterai votre tenue. La demi-heure d'avant sera réservée à l'inspection générale du manoir : décoration, plan de table, etc. Si jamais une seule catastrophe se produit dans mon manoir à l'occasion de cette réception, je vous promets que je ruine tous vos enfants sans parler de vous. A la fin, il ne vous restera que vos yeux pour pleurer. J'espère que vous avez bien compris ! »

Sans attendre de réponse de la part de la rousse, Lucius se rendit dans la salle à manger pour déjeuner. Une demi-heure plus tard, il était à son bureau, en train de traiter les dossiers les plus urgents.

De son côté, Molly fulminait.

Immonde.

Lucius Malfoy était un être immonde, machiavélique, horrible et à la personnalité répugnante. Il n'allait pas jouer bien longtemps. Elle tacherait de rendre ce réveillon exceptionnel, sans aucune fausse note. Mais à minuit, ce serait à son tour d'éditer les règles… déjà, pour commencer, le réveillon de Noël était un événement familial. Pourquoi inviter des personnes externes à la famille ? Ensuite, aménager un cachot avec plein de livres pour faire étudier un gamin brillant simplement parce qu'il n'est pas à la première place, ça n'avait aucun sens. Elle s'assurerait que ça ne se reproduise pas, en tous cas tant qu'elle serait dans cette maison glaciale de fous.

Autant commencer à préparer ce réveillon tout de suite. Elle laisserait Draco dormir jusqu'à 10 heures. Après tout, un enfant ne devait pas se réveiller aussi tôt pendant les vacances juste pour contenter l'égo familial surdimensionné des Malfoy. Pas question de martyriser cet enfant plus que nécessaire. Elle remonta dans sa chambre, prit ses deux jeux d'aguilles à tricoter et ensorcela des pelotes de laine pour en faire des pulls avec l'initiale de Lucius et de Draco. Elle avait bien noté que ces pulls devaient être verts afin que l'appartenance lointaine ou encore d'actualité à la maison du fondateur honni soit honorée… après tout, les serpentards, comme toutes les autres maisons, avaient des défauts et des qualités.

Après une furtive pensée pour Narcissa, qui ne serait à cette soirée mondaine mais qui serait dans son humble maison, elle se mit au travail. Au programme, mettre la table, finaliser le plan de table, décorer les pièces, monter, avec Draco et Lucius, le sapin et le décorer, mettre les cadeaux qui étaient en cours de fabrication dessous, superviser les elfes, faire préparer des appartements pour certains invités… La journée serait bien pleine.

_

* * *

Tôt le matin, aux heures où les poules se lèvent à peine, au Terrier…_

De son côté, Narcissa se réveilla aux alentours de cinq heures du matin. Son Lucius lui manquait affreusement. Surtout pendant la période hivernale où elle s'endormait et se réveillait dans ses bras… Elle tuerait ce ministre de pacotilles à la fin de la semaine pour l'avoir séparée de son mari et de son fils. Son pauvre Draco. Il lui manquait tellement… Il faisait toutefois confiance à Molly pour le dorloter comme elle aimait le faire quand son mari était absent…

Sachant qu'elle ne pourrait plus se rendormir, elle mit une robe bien épaisse en laine magique, prit sa cape sous le bras, et décida de préparer le petit déjeuner… Finalement, c'était pas si mal la vie à la campagne !

Elle mit les œufs dans un panier, prépara une grosse théière de thé vert et décida de lire dans le salon. Elle mit une machine en route, transforma un fauteuil en divan et s'y installa sous un plaid avec un livre à lire. Elle ne vit pas à quel moment elle s'endormit. Ce fut une main qui la secoua sans ménagement qui la fit se réveiller en sursaut, la faisant tomber au sol…

Ron se réveilla à l'heure habituelle. Six heures et des poussières. L'heure de remplir son ventre. Il plissa le nez, essayant de se diriger par l'odeur de la nourriture, n'étant toujours pas bien réveillé… Mais aucune odeur ne sortait des fourneaux du terrier… quand il descendit, il vit les jumeaux faire sécher sans protester des vêtements qui avaient été lavés, Hermione et Ginny en train de faire leurs devoirs, le reste de la fratrie dehors… qui en train de couper du bois, qui en train de dresser une immense tente magique, qui en train de poser des barrières contre les intrus et des sortilèges contre le froid, qui sortait les tables et les chaises afin de les mettre sous la tente. Il ne comprit pas tout de suite… puis il lui revint à l'esprit qu'il s'agissait du réveillon de Noël. Dinde farcie… feuilleté de saumon… foie gras !!! Du grand plaisir en perspective. Seulement, où était passée sa mère ? Il lui revint à l'esprit qu'il s'agissait de Narcissa qui avait remplacé sa mère pour la semaine, sous ordre du ministre, qui avait sans doute du fumer un truc pas net quand il a eu cette idée ignoble…

Il se souvint alors que le repas ne serait pas fameux, l'aristocrate ne sachant pas cuisiner…

Cette dernière n'avait pas non plus préparé le petit déjeuner… Elle allait en voir du pays elle, si elle continuait à se moquer de lui de cette manière. Il la trouva dans le salon, endormie, un livre sur la poitrine.

Passé le moment où il s'extasia devant la grande beauté de la femme, il la secoua afin de la réveiller… Il avait simplement oublié qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'un de ses cothurnes qui s'amusait à lui faire des blagues et elle tomba.

Ron lui vociféra encore au visage toute son incompétence, lui expliquant de façon fortement civilisée tout en lui cassant les oreilles ses devoirs en tant que matriarche provisoire de la famille Weasley… Seulement, il n'avait pas prévu qu'il serait entendu par le Sauveur lui-même, son meilleur ami… Il se figea en sentant une magie agressive, et pourtant connue, virevolter dans la pièce, créant une pression atmosphérique assez suffocante…

Harry Potter était fâché. Trèèèèèèèèès fâché… Fou de rage contre celui qui était son meilleur ami… Ron ne put qu'essayer de disparaître quand Harry rugit dans la pièce.

« RON ! T'ES UN GRAND MALADE !!! ELLE T'A RIEN FAIT ! ELLE ESSAYAIT DE RECUPERER DES CRASSES QUE VOUS LUI AVEZ FAIT AU DEBUT DE LA SEMAINE ET TOI, T'ARRIVES, TU LA REVEILLES COMME S'IL S'AGISSAIT D'UN DE TES CAMARADES DE DORTOIR !!! MAIS TU VAS PAS BIEN !!!!! T'ES VRAIMENT IMMONDE AVEC ELLE ALORS QU'ELLE T'AS RIEN FAIT !!!!!!!!!! TU DIRAIS QUOI SI T'ETAIS PARACHUTTE DANS UN MONDE QUI N'EST PAS LE TIEN ? TU CROIS QUE TU POURRAIS SURVIVRE DANS LE MONDE MOLDU SANS AIDE ??????? JE TE PREVIENS. C'EST LA DERNIERE FOIS QUE JE TE VOIS T'EN PRENDRE A MADAME MALFOY. EN FAIT, ÇA VAUT POUR TOUT LE MONDE !»

Ron n'essaya même pas de s'excuser. Il savait qu'il était en tord. Il baissa la tête, honteux, et il essaya de réparer les dégâts. Mais la voix d'un Harry très déçu revint à la charge, mais cette fois, un peu plus douce.

« Quand je pense que je revenais faire le p'tit dèj pour toi… Toi, c'est comme ça que tu traites les personnes qui vivent sous ton toit ? Démerdes toi seul pour manger ce matin ! Moi, je me casse. Ça commence à bien faire. Je reviens ce soir, surtout, ne me cherchez pas. Je veux être seul. »

Et Harry transplanna hors de la propriété des Weasley, laissant les autres se débrouiller seuls… trop déçu par l'attitude de la famille qu'il considérait comme sienne.

Ginny se sentit coupable. Elle avait négligé la femme blonde qui était sa mère pour cette semaine, alors que sa vraie maman lui avait demandé de l'aider dans les tâches ménagères… La pauvre ne savait rien faire… fallait bien l'aider…

Harry avait raison, la famille Weasley, pourtant connue pour son grand cœur, avait eu un comportement ignoble envers la femme, sous prétexte qu'elle était la mère de Draco Malfoy, celui qui avait pourri la vie des 5 derniers rouquins à Pourdlard… Brusquement Ginny eut honte de son comportement. Elle se leva, alla vers la blonde et proposa son aide pour faire le déjeuner. Ainsi que le repas du réveillon de Noël…

Mais il était difficile d'apprendre la cuisine quand un rouquin vous avait serré l'épaule si fort qu'il vous était impossible de la mouvoir à cause des contusions…

Du coup, la moitié des plats étaient un peu trop cuits. Ou pas assez retournés, ou pas cuits uniformément… enfin bref, c'était pas la cuisine de Molly… Heureusement que c'était pour le repas du midi…

L'après midi se déroula également avec les mêmes occupations pour tout le monde. Seulement, vers seize heures, la petite voix hésitante de Hermione dérangea la concentration de tout le monde.

« Madame Malfoy, je suis désolée de vous déranger, mais je voulais vous demander si c'était possible que vous m'accompagnez chez mes parents. J'ai en effet oublié les cadeaux que je voulais offrir à tout le monde, et du coup, ça craint d'être la seule à ne pas offrir de cadeaux… C'est vrai que j'ai eu mon diplôme de transplannage, mais j'aime pas le faire… j'ai peur de me désartibuler…»

Narcissa stoppa toute activité quant elle entendit les mots suivants : chez mes parents, vous, accompagnez… Enfin, bref, elle compris qu'elle devait aller dans le monde moldu…

Pour commencer, comment on s'habille dans le monde moldu ? Elle-même ne le savait pas. Elle se résolut à questionner Hermione.

« Miss Granger, je voudrais juste savoir comment une personne de mon standing s'habille dans votre monde. »

Une personne de SON standing ? Dans la petite banlieue où habitaient ses parents… Dans la petite banlieue où aucun aristocrate ne mettait les pieds… « Mais de quelle maladie souffrent les Malfoy pour penser qu'ils sont supérieurs au reste du monde ? » se questionna la brune. Au bout d'un moment, elle se résolut à répondre à sa question.

« Madame Malfoy, il ne s'agit pas de s'habiller avec classe. On ne va pas dans une réception de riches. Nous allons juste transplanner derrière ma maison, entrer par la porte de derrière, prendre les cadeaux, les rapetisser et rentrer au Terrier. Personne ne nous verra, excepté si mes parents ne sont pas encore partis pour leur cinquième lune de miel. Aussi, je transformerai vos vêtements quand nous partirons. »

Narcissa ne sut que dire. Elle se tut, mais se questionna tout de même. C'est vrai quoi, Miss Granger n'avait aucune classe pour s'habiller. Comment pouvait-elle croire qu'elle pourrait métamorphoser ses vêtements comme ça, sans aucun avis ? Enfin, les lions caractériels, elle les connaissait depuis son cousin… seulement, Hermione était encore plus caractérielle que Sirius.

Lorsque quatre heures et demi sonnèrent au clocher de l'église de Loutry Sainte Chaspoule, lieu où se situait le Terrier, Hermione, sans un mot, visualisa dans son esprit sa maison, fit un hologramme à l'attention de Narcissa, et en profita pour métamorphoser les vêtements de la blonde pendant que cette dernière visualisait le lieu d'arrivée…

Narcissa se retrouva avec un jean, des bottes à talons hauts, un pull over très chaud ainsi un trench coat duveteux à souhait, le tout dans les matières les plus chaudes pour la période de l'année. Hermione avait aussi mis un jean, sauf que ce dernier était assez usé, comme elle les aimait, avec des tas de trous, dessous, des collants opaques rouges, ses bottes à talons plats marrons, ainsi qu'un pull over à col roulé et un long manteau en laine noire, sans compter l'écharpe bleue comme le jean.

La blonde les fit transplanner derrière la maison, et elles entrèrent par la cuisine.

Hermione chercha ses cadeaux, les rapetissa, et les fit entrer sans son sac à mains… au moment de revenir au Terrier, elle se souvint qu'elle n'avait pas eu le temps d'acheter les cadeaux de Ginny et de Narcissa. Un petit tour au centre commercial moldu s'imposait.

« Madame Malfoy, pouvez vous nous faire transplanner au chaudron baveur s'il vous plait ? J'ai oublié d'acheter quelque chose… Ne défaites pas la métamorphose de vos vêtements, nous resterons dans le monde moldu. »

Et Narcissa se retrouva obligée d'aller dans le monde moldu. Elle fit la connaissance du métro, de la promiscuité dans les rues, dans les transports… enfin bref, c'était compliqué pour elle. Les gens transpiraient, d'autres faisaient la manche dans le métro, dans la rue… elle vit même deux enfants, orphelins, courir se cacher pour ne pas que la police, qui circulait en ce moment, ne puisse les attraper et les séparer dans des orphelinats différents. Elle ne pouvait les laisser là, un 24 décembre… Narcissa prit alors la première grande décision de sa vie, excepté le mariage et la participation dans des galas de charité. Entrainant Hermione à sa suite, elle suivit les enfants et sentit qu'ils avaient de la magie en eux. Elle leur intima le silence, et, dans une ruelle, transplanna avec eux jusqu'au terrier. Elle demanda à Bill, qui était présent à ce moment la, de s'occuper d'eux. Elle reviendrait dans pas longtemps. Retournant dans Londres, elle demanda à Hermione d'expédier les achats le plus rapidement possible. Heureusement qu'elle avait pensé à demander à Griphook, le gobelin responsable de son coffre, de lui faire une carte qui fonctionnerait partout… dans le monde moldu, ça s'appellait une carte bleue… Elle ne comprenait d'ailleurs pas pourquoi, vu que la sienne était dorée. Hermione la laissa dans un magasin pour enfants et parti chercher les cadeaux qu'elle voulait, lui demandant de regarder et d'attendre son retour.

Entretemps, Bill avait demandé à sa petite sœur de s'occuper des deux enfants, vu qu'il s'agissait de deux filles, et la remplaçait à la surveillance de l'énorme de dinde qui cuisait dans le four magique. Il s'agissait de deux petites filles blondes, âgées respectivement de 5 et 9 ans. Léna et Ichana… Ichana étant l'ainée… elles avaient été lavées, et deux grands T-shirt leur avaient été donnés en attendant le retour de la grande blonde. Bill vit la Malfoy sous un nouveau jour… elle ne semblait pas si cruelle que ça, finalement. A bien réfléchir, elle n'avait pas l'air cruelle du tout. Pour rapporter des enfants ayant des vêtements moldus, alors quelle était la femme du plus riche sang pur de l'Angleterre, il fallait bien qu'elle ait un cœur !

Pendant que les rouquins s'occupaient des deux enfants, leur faisant prendre un bain et les mettant au chaud, avec une bonne tasse de chocolat chaud et des cookies, les deux sorcières étaient en train d'acheter plein de vêtements pour les enfants. Cela allait des pyjamas aux vêtements de soirées, sans compter toutes les serviettes de bain et autres accessoires. Narcissa était aux anges. Elle avait enfin trouvé à quoi vouer sa vie, et il a fallu qu'elle aille dans le monde moldu pour ça !

Elles passèrent ensuite acheter des jouets pour les petites et, à la discrétion d'une ruelle abandonnée, transplannèrent de nouveau à Loutry, juste devant la propriété des Weasley.

_

* * *

Dans l'après-midi, au manoir Malfoy…_

Molly avait trouvé le temps long. Elle avait commencé par donner des ordres aux elfes. Mais elle ne supportait pas de ne rien faire. Du coup, elle avait préparé elle-même le dessert, malgré les protestations des elfes de maison. De la tarde à la mélasse, dans compter la glace à la vanille… (vive la magie).

Molly avait eu le temps de préparer un plan de table théorique dans sa tête. Elle alla chercher Draco pour lui demander son avis.

Ils se placèrent quelques minutes plus tard dans la bibliothèque, afin de revérifier le tout.

Le plan de table aurait été parfait, si seulement Molly avait su que les Grengrass et les Parkison ne se supportaient pas du tout. Aussi, il a fallu tout changer. Puisque si l'on plaçait les Parkinson à côté des Crabbe, tout tournerait à la catastrophe, puisque à côté, il y aurait les Zabinni, connus pour leur guerre incessante contre les Parkinson ainsi que les Grengrass.

Lorsque le plan idéal fut enfin trouvé, Molly remarqua qu'il était déjà seize heures. L'heure de faire les cartons de table était déjà arrivée.

S'il y avait un sort « ménager » mondain qu'elle avait gardé en mémoire, c'était bien celui des cartons pour le plan de table. Aussi avait-elle fait apparaître des petits cartons bleu nuit, qu'elle avait magiquement remplis d'une écriture blanche stylisée pour les femmes, et l'inverse pour les hommes. Des arabesques bleu glacier décoraient les dits cartons. Ces derniers étaient posés devant les assiettes.

Si l'on regardait la table, cette dernière avait été merveilleusement décorée. Les plus grandes assiettes étaient blanches, tout comme la nappe qui ornait l'immense table des Malfoy. Une quarantaine d'assiettes… des petits « chemins de table » bleu roy parcouraient la table dans le sens de la largeur. Un pour deux assiettes. Des bannettes à pain en osier recouverts de tissu bleu roy avec des arabesques bleu glacier se trouvaient au centre de la table à manger… ensuite, une assiette bleu glacier était posée dans chaque grande assiette blanche. Une assiette à soupe ou velouté de la couleur des yeux de Draco…

Après tous les préparatifs, il ne restait que le sapin à décorer. Molly avait décidé de le décorer en « famille », c'est-à-dire Draco, Lucius, et elle, puisque Narcissa se trouvait chez elle… du coup, à dix-sept heures trente, Molly se fit couler un bain, attendant l'acariâtre chef de la famille où elle avait été obligée de séjourner pour Noël.

Lucius rentrerait exactement à dix-huit heures précises. A dix-sept heures cinquante huit, Molly et Draco se trouvaient dans le hall d'entrée, attendant le grand méchant blond pour décorer le sapin. Oh… elle ne le lâcherait pas tant que le sapin ne serait pas décoré.

La grande porte du manoir s'ouvrit enfin. Un homme grand, à la carrure de poursuiveur de Quidditch entra dans le hall de sa maison. Il était fatigué. Le ministre, qui l'avait mis dans une situation inextricable ne l'avait pas lâché d'une semelle. Lucius n'avait même pas pu déjeuner aujourd'hui. Alors qu'il n'aspirait qu'à un bon sandwich ainsi qu'on bon verre de vieil Ogden, une rousse et un blondinet lui intimèrent de le suivre dans le grand salon. Parfait, c'était là que se trouvait la bouteille de Whisky pur feu. Dans sa naïveté due à son grand état de fatigue, il se dit qu'on allait l'installer et le dorloter un peu…

Sauf qu'on l'avait attendu de pied ferme juste pour mettre des décorations sur un sapin.

« Ecoutez, Molly Weasley. Je ne suis vraiment pas d'humeur à mettre des décorations sur un putain de sapin. Foutez moi la paix et faites moi préparer un petit encas rapidement. »

Sauf que Molly n'était vraiment pas d'humeur. Déjà que la robe de ce soir devait être encore portée avec l'instrument de torture suprême autrement nommé corset, fallait vraiment pas la contrarier ce soir. Elle le fit savoir de façon assez vindicative :

« Lucius Abraxas Malfoy ! Si vous voulez un encas, vous appelez l'un de vos elfes. Je ne vais pas le faire à votre place. Pour commencer, vous allez lever vos fesses de ce fauteuil et décorer ce sapin avec votre fils et moi ! Noël est une fête familiale ! Déjà que vous ne respectez pas du tout la tradition en faisant de cet événement un dîner mondain, vous allez faire ce que je vous dis immédiatement si vous ne voulez pas que je vous fiche une raclée à cous de maléfices dont vous ne vous remettrez jamais. Et vous vous levez MAINTENANT ! », avait rugi Molly.

Lucius, sans un mot, s'était immédiatement levé, et avait conjuré des boites de décorations. Il n'avait même pas pensé à rétorquer à Molly que son fils était maintenant un grand garçon, majeur et qu'il s'agissait d'enfantillages. Il commença à décorer machinalement le sapin. Seulement, il n'avait pas prévu que la rousse soit aussi pointilleuse que sa propre femme en matière de décoration.

Molly avait, d'un sortilège, rembarré toutes les décorations vertes du sapin blanc vers les boites où elles se situaient au départ.

« Monsieur Malfoy, au risque de vous paraître insolente, je vous rappelle que les couleurs de cette soirée non familiale alors qu'elle aurait du l'être au départ sont le bleu et le blanc. Vous prendrez donc, comme l'exige ce code de couleurs, des décorations bleues, puisque le sapin est tout blanc, sachant que toute la décoration du manoir est en ce moment Bleu Roy, Blanc et Bleu Glacier. Je vous remercie de faire attention à ces couleurs quand vous décorez le sapin, et sans bougonner, ni protester à voix haute. Par avance, merci. »

Molly avait pris sa voix de matriarche infernale qui ne s'activait que quand ses jumeaux avaient fait une monumentale connerie et l'avait utilisée contre cette tête brulée de Lucius. Draco était soufflé. Même sa grand-mère, qu'il avait connu plus jeune, qui était loin d'être connue pour sa gentillesse et son tact, n'avait jamais fait obéir Lucius de la sorte. Molly Weasley devait diriger son foyer d'une main de maître…

Draco, heureux de cet événement, en avait profité pour se placer aux côtés de son père pour aider à la décoration.

La voix de Molly, beaucoup plus douce, avait retenti dans la pièce : « Draco mon chéri, tu devrais demander à ton père de te porter pour mettre l'étoile au sommet de l'arbre… »

Lucius regardait la femme rousse comme si elle devait être enfermée à la section psychiatrique de Sainte Mangouste. On ne portait pas ses enfants dans sa famille…

Il allait protester, mais un regard virulent de la rousse aux yeux bleus l'en empêcha…

Sans un mot, il prit son fils par la taille et le souleva pour qu'il puisse mettre cette étoile de malheur à son sommet.

Draco, lui, exultait en catimini : son père l'avait porté pour la première fois de sa vie. Selon sa mère, même lors de son baptême sorcier, son père avait refusé de le porter… Il regrettait de n'avoir pas de photo de cet événement à montrer à sa mère.

Mais bon, il n'allait pas s'en plaindre. Molly avait été fantastique… elle avait réussi à faire son père le prendre dans ses bras, pour la première fois de sa vie… quand il le pourrait, il lui achèterait une maison pour la remercier… nan, un grand manoir et des elfes…

Un Malfoy étant loyal, Draco se dit qu'il ne devait aucunement manquer à sa promesse muette… Il remercierait Madame Weasley à la manière des Malfoy : avec classe et grandeur…

« Draco, Lucius, votre tenue vous attend sur vos lits. Et non, Lucius, je ne suis pas rentrée dans vos chambres, c'est Krisy qui m'a montré vos diverses robes de bal. Toutefois, les tenues ne sont pas négociables. Vous porterez cela, ou rien d'autre, et vous passerez me montrer ce qu'il en est avant de descendre. Et il n'est pas question que vous pensiez une seule seconde à boycotter la soirée… Il nous reste environ une heure pour finir de nous préparer. »

Draco monta immédiatement dans ses appartements afin d'être le plus beau de la soirée. Son elfe personnel était content de la tenue optée par la rousse qui avait ''remplacé'' « Maîtresse Narcissa » pour la semaine…

Narcissa avait ensuite demandé à un elfe de préparer un encas pour le pauvre Lucius qui n'avait pas mangé depuis le matin. Un sandwich à la dinde ainsi que du jus de citrouille et un bon morceau de chocolat, sans compter la potion contre les migraines… puisque le Sieur Lucius Malfoy avait une migraine abominable, comme d'habitude… pire qu'une femme qui tient à échapper à la corvée conjugale…

Molly alla se préparer, Lucius aussi, mais après son repas improvisé… Finalement, elle n'était pas si ignoble que ça la rousse… même s'il s'agissait d'une traitresse à son sang… Franchement, sympathiser avec des moldus… c'était vraiment le pire sur terre…

_

* * *

Au même moment, au Terrier…_

Narcissa et Hermione étaient rentrées à la maison, et avaient vu les deux petites filles dans le salon, des chaussettes trop grandes aux pieds qui redescendaient en accordéon sur leurs chevilles et des T-shirt immenses. Les deux enfants étaient apeurés et Lana pleurait doucement dans les bras d'Ichana, malgré les jeux pourtant rigolos que leur avaient donnés les jumeaux…

Hermione se souvint brusquement d'une chose : les enfants n'avaient pas été consultés avant d'être brusquement, transplannés au Terrier… Elle se demanda si Narcissa avait simplement enlevé les enfants. Et elle fut surprise de la réponse qui fut apportée sans qu'elle n'ait énoncé cette question à voix haute.

« Non, Miss Granger. Je n'ai pas enlevé ces enfants. Elles fuyaient pour ne se pas se faire remarquer des policiers qui circulaient dans la rue. De plus, ce sont des sorcières… forcément, elles ne voulaient pas êtres séparées, ni mises dans un orphelinat… d'ailleurs, ça ne m'étonnerait pas qu'elles se soient échappées d'un orphelinat non plus… Et non, Miss Granger, vous n'avez pas parlé à voix haute, je suis legilimens. »

Narcissa apprit que les petites filles avaient été abandonnées par leur maman dans un orphelinat parce que cette dernière n'arrivait pas à les nourrir. Leur papa, elles ne les connaissaient pas. Comme dans un flash, l'aristocrate se souvint de la conversation de la veille avec Harry… Narcissa donnait des sommes astronomiques pour les bonnes œuvres sorcières et ne voyait pourtant pas où passait cet argent. Harry, lui, évoqua les enfants sorciers qui étaient maltraités par leurs relatifs moldus, que ce soit dans leurs familles ou dans un orphelinat. Il prit exemple sur Tom Riddle, alias Voldemort, qui était devenu ignoble à cause de ces brimades… Pour Harry, comme pour Narcissa, il fallait que les maltraitances envers les sorciers d'origine moldue cessent, afin qu'un autre Voldemort, qui avait été vaincu au ministère, ne vienne aucunement au pouvoir.

Narcissa demanda à tous les enfants d'aller se préparer, et alla elle-même habiller les enfants, qui dormiraient dans sa chambre ce soir. Après un sortilège de dédoublement de l'espace, elle mit un lit à étage contre un mur de sa chambre et alla se préparer, demandant aux enfants de patienter, les rassurant quant à une éventuelle dénonciation aux services sociaux moldus… Narcissa allait monter un orphelinat, avec l'aide de Harry Potter, et ça, son mari ne le savait pas encore…

_

* * *

18 heures et 55 minutes, au Manoir Malfoy._

Draco et Lucius étaient déjà prêts, dans la grande salle de réception devant le grand hall d'entrée, attendant la matriarche Weasley.

Un petit bruit de chaussures, étouffé par le tapis de qualité se situant dans les escaliers, les fit se retourner. A son origine, une femme rousse, assez replète, portant une robe bleu roy à longues manches pagodes.

Pour une matriarche pauvre, elle s'en sortait admirablement bien, par rapport aux futures invitées qui allaient, comme à chaque année, sortir leurs plus beaux atours achetés exclusivement pour l'occasion.

A exactement 19 heures, le carillon retentit pour la première fois de la soirée. Les invités arrivaient, et il était l'heure pour Molly d'aller à son poste afin de les accueillir…

Severus Snape, la seule personne qui serait vraiment sincère lors de cette soirée… C'était simple : le célèbre professeur de Poudlard était connu pour son mépris manifeste envers tous les autres humains qu'il côtoyait ou non.

Régulièrement, les calèches conduisaient les personnes des portes du domaine au porche du manoir. Lucius, Draco et Molly étaient assez épuisés car il fallait accueillir les invités à la porte, leur donner l'impression qu'ils étaient les personnes les plus importantes de la terre, leur faire la conversation en répétant pour chaque personne les mêmes banalités et les conduire dans la salle de réception, mais surtout, il fallait également s'assurer qu'ils ne s'ennuyaient pas…

Assez vite, une migraine se déclencha chez Molly… elle plaignait même Narcissa… Comment arriver à supporter ce supplice chaque année ????

A 20 heures, tous les invités étaient arrivés, excepté Madame Cliffard, qui avait bien averti qu'elle n'irait aucunement à cette réception.

Les invités échangeaient des propos d'une affligeante banalité allant du temps pour le moins capricieux du mois de décembre aux derniers rebondissements politiques en passant par les dernières tendances vestimentaires et les futures alliances entre les familles de sang pur.

Il allait être 21 heures, ils allaient, comme toute l'Angleterre sorcière, passer à table.

_19 heures, au Terrier…_

Narcissa vérifiait une dernière fois l'état des troupes. Ongles lavés, cheveux coiffés, vêtements de fête bien mis… seulement, une tête brune manquait.

-Vous avez des nouvelles de Harry ?

Seulement, la tribu rousse ne savait pas où était passé le jeune homme. Et les invités allaient arriver…

En particulier, un nom dans la liste la faisait frémir… Il allait en profiter pour la railler… Il n'avait jamais été d'accord avec ses choix, ses allégeances et surtout, son mariage. Oui, elle, Narcissa Black Malfoy, craignait de tout son être les remarques sarcastiques de son cousin, Sirius Orion Black…

Un « plop » retentit dans toute la maison, les alarmes annonçant qu'une personne était arrivée. Par bonheur, il s'agissait du brun manquant à l'appel. Narcissa n'eut même pas le temps d'ouvrir la bouche qu'une certaine gryffondor brune usa de sa douce voix de colonel frustré :

-Harry !!! T'étais où ? C'est maintenant que t'arrives ? Vas te préparer !!!! Plus vite que ça !!!!!! Ton parrain va bientôt arriver et t'es même pas encore prêt pour l'accueillir !!!!!!

Sans un mot, le jeune homme monta dans la chambre qu'il partageait avec son meilleur ami et frère de cœur, et se prépara pour la fête.

19 heures 30. Un parrain frustré de ne pas voir son filleul adoré ouvrit une porte. Ce qu'il découvrit lui provoqua un fou rire qui dura plusieurs minutes : Prongsie, en boxer noir où un Bambi gambadait joyeusement, sautant d'une fesse à l'autre, en train d'essayer désespérément de choisir des vêtements pour la soirée.

-T'es aussi doué que ton papa quand il s'agit de mondanités…

-Au lieu de te marrer, Ô parrain détesté, aides moi à choisir des vêtements pour cette fameuse soirée !!!!!!

Après un éclat de rire, Sirius lui sélectionna une chemise vert émeraude, de la même couleur que ses yeux, et un jean noir qui lui allaient à ravir. Par-dessus, Harry passa une robe de sorcier qui lui permettrait de se promener en dehors des barrières anti-climatiques dressées par les Weasley.

L'heure qui suivit resta mémorable, surtout quand Harry vit les deux petites filles, accrochées aux basques de Narcissa, en train d'essayer désespérément de se cacher de tous les regards.

Rapidement informé de leur situation, il se mit à leur niveau, devant la grande blonde, et se présenta. En un clin d'œil, les enfants passèrent des robes de Narcissa à celles de Harry…

Sirius étouffa un rire. Puis, il commença à taquiner sa blonde cousine sur leur enfance… Androméda et Narcissa prirent part également au jeu, et c'était finalement à celui qui raconterait le plus d'éléments sujets à chantage sur l'autre. On apprit alors que Sirius, quand il était petit, passait tout son temps nu, dès que sa mère avait tourné le dos pour s'occuper de son frère cadet. Androméda avait pour doudou un soutien gorge qui appartenait à sa mère. Narcissa, elle, passait son temps, petite, à cambrioler la boite à bijoux de sa mère pour ressembler à une madone…

Les trois avaient amené des photos avec eux. L'assistance était écroulée de rire.

Entretemps, Harry valsait gauchement avec une des deux fillettes et changeait régulièrement de partenaire, afin que l'une ne se sente pas abandonnée par rapport à l'autre.

Minerva et Albus, dans leur coin, contemplaient tous ces élèves qu'ils eurent, se remémorant les plus grandes frasques des sacripants… Ils établissaient les records des enfants, car pour eux, il s'agissait toujours d'enfants…

Le trio d'or actuel de Poudlard, composé de Harry, Hermione et Ron avait à leur actif plus d'une centaine de manquement au règlement… Que ce soit pour sauver le monde ou pour aller chercher à manger ou encore pour consulter un livre interdit, ces enfants étaient les plus inventifs.

Les maraudeurs, représentés actuellement par les deux seuls membres restant, Sirius et Remus, se disputaient la palme des blagues les plus inventives avec les Jumeaux Weasley.

Andromeda et Narcissa étaient les élèves les plus studieuses de leur génération, mais elles étaient largement surpassées par Lily Evans, de son vivant, ainsi que par l'actuelle préfète en chef Hermione Granger.

Les autres enfants Weasley étaient chacun un génie dans leur branche, même Ron qui était largement bon en tant que stratège. Il était excellent aux echecs et aux jeux de logique. Seulement, à part pour les échecs, il négligeait tout ce qu'il entreprenait, pressé de retourner à ses occupations pour le moins infructueuses. Harry, lui, était le génie de la DCFM ainsi que le plus talentueux de tous les attrapeurs de l'école…

Quant à Ginny, elle était très douée dans la pratique des runes…

Il allait être temps de manger, tout le monde s'installa à sa place sur la grande table. Narcissa était à côté d'Arthur, comme le voulait la tradition dans cette famille. L'autre bout de la table étant occupé par le vénérable Albus Dumbledore…

_

* * *

20 heures 45, manoir Malfoy._

Molly venait d'ouvrir la grande salle à manger. Les dames étaient éblouies par la décoration de la table, les hommes étaient reconnaissants de voir leurs femmes s'extasier. Pour la première fois, elles avaient l'air plus sincère et moins hypocrite que pendant les autres réveillons. Sans doute Molly Weasley était-elle à l'origine de ce léger changement. Cette femme ne s'embarrassait point d'enrobages sucrés pour dire ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur. Aussi, quelque part, tout le monde, même Lucius Malfoy, était contraint à un peu plus de sincérité.

Un elfe vit avertir Molly de la présence d'une personne aux portes du domaine. Elle lui indiqua de faire parvenir une calèche à cette personne. Seulement, elle savait que son calvaire ne faisait que commencer. Elle demanda à un autre elfe de prévenir son maître qu'elle avait besoin immédiatement de son soutien. Le devenir de la soirée en dépendait.

Dans l'entrée, elle informa le chef de cette illustre famille qu'une personne qui s'était décommandée allait venir dans cette fête.

Un quart d'heure plus tard, la dame arriva. Molly avait eu le temps de définir la place de cette personne à table, de lui mettre des couverts et des assiettes de d'informer les elfes qu'une personne en plus serait présente à table, afin qu'ils préparent les bonnes rations pour la table.

Madame Cliffard, un regard détestable posé sur la silhouette de Molly, descendit majestueusement de la calèche et lança, sans un seul mot, sa cape d'hiver en plein dans le visage de Molly, qui n'eut que le temps de s'écarter, avant de la recevoir de plein fouet sur son nez fort fragile.

La dame s'était encore tout de noir vêtue.

-Veuillez me conduire dans un salon afin que je puisse prendre un apéritif tout en me réchauffant.

Le ton était incisif et glacial. Molly décida de ne pas se laisser faire.

-Bonsoir Madame Cliffard, je suis fort aise de voir que vous avez pu vous libérer de vos occupations pour cette soirée. Seulement, vous auriez du mettre les couleurs exigées sur le carton d'invitation. Ce n'est pas grave… Suivez moi, je vais vous conduire à la salle à manger…

-Je vous ai demandé un verre de Firewhisky ainsi que de me conduire dans un salon pour que je puisse le boire !!!

Madame Cliffard avait augmenté d'un ton. Severus et Lucius vinrent voir ce qui se passait… Au moment où le propriétaire des lieux allait protester envers la vieille dame, la voix de matriarche de Molly retentit dans tout le grand hall :

-Vous allez vous dépêcher de vous rendre dans la salle à manger. Les autres invités, qui ont eu la décence d'arriver à l'heure sont déjà attablés. Dans 5 minutes il va être l'heure de commencer le dîner, et il n'est clairement pas question que nous prenions du retard pour que vous ailliez le temps de boire votre alcool !!!! Il aurait fallu que vous veniez plus tôt pour ça ! Maintenant, vous vous taisez, et vous suivez Lucius qui va vous mener à votre place à table.

Madame Cliffard se tut instantanément et, d'un air boudeur, suivit le blond jusqu'à sa place où elle s'assit sans nulle grâce et demanda un verre immédiatement. Un regard glacial de Molly la fit taire.

La grande horloge des Malfoy sonna 21 heures. Il était temps de commmencer.

_

* * *

20 heures 55, Le Terrier._

Tout le monde était installé à sa place. Excepté Narcissa, qui avait accompagné les deux petites aux toilettes…

La voix d'Androméda retentit alors dans tout le domaine des Weasley :

-Vite Cissa !!!!! Il va bientôt être l'heure !!!!!!!!!

Et Narcissa revint en courant, les mains des deux petites filles dans les siennes. Il fallait se dépêcher, il serait bientôt l'heure…

_21 heures précises (heure internationale), dans tous les foyers sorciers du monde._

Le chef du foyer se leva, attirant par la même l'attention de toutes les personnes présentes.

Chaque année, c'était le même rituel. On se levait, on déclamait un court conte en remerciement, toujours le même conte, sous forme de vers qui ne rimaient pas...

_A cette époque, _

_Il n'y avait aucune manifestation de la Magie._

_Mère nature avait décidé de se retirer du monde des Humains._

_Puis, Merlin naquit, _

_Innocent, frêle, délicat et sensible, _

_Ouvert à toutes sortes de connaissances._

_Mère nature avait enfin trouvé_

_Celui qui serait le premier mage _

_Merlin, l'enchanteur, connu par les Moldus, connu par les Sorciers,_

_Unissant tout le monde par sa légende même…_

_Mère nature avait décidé de lui_

_Faire don de sa magie._

_Il devait revenir par la suite avec _

_Dix apprentis qui deviendraient à leur tour_

_De grands sorciers…_

_Ils aidèrent à vaincre des mages noirs, _

_Transmirent leurs connaissances _

_A leurs enfants comme à leurs apprentis_

_Et ils firent de grandes découvertes_

_Jusqu'à ce que certains lieux ne voient ou revoient le jour…_

_Dont les lieux les plus symboliques de la magie_

_Où Mère Nature résidait à l'époque_

_Les écoles, les ministères, les villages sorciers,_

_Les divers monuments de l'antiquité_

_Présents dans le monde entier… _

_Le monde le découvrirait beaucoup plus tard…_

_Avec les 4 fondateurs de chaque école_

_Que la magie règne en Maitresse_

_Peu importe le lieu où nous nous trouvons, _

_Avec l'héritage de nos ancêtres…_

_Nous sommes tous descendants_

_De Merlin,_

_Nous devrions toujours y penser,_

_Et toujours respecter la magie_

_Si nous voulons qu'elle nous la laisse l'utiliser_

_Comme nous le souhaitons…_

_Remercions Mère Nature de nous avoir laissé_

_Une seconde chance d'être liés à elle…_

_

* * *

21heures 10, au Manoir Malfoy…_

Une certaine dame très âgée refusait de faire comme tout le monde, c'est-à-dire tenir la main aux autres pendant que le Patriarche vivant dans les lieux où se déroulait le réveillon.

En effet, ceux qui en étaient capables devaient manifester leur Aura Magique pendant tout le récit, tout en tenant la main de ses voisins de table afin de former un cercle qui permettrait à Mère Nature de manifester son contentement.

En réalité, cette tradition avait pour but, à la base, de renforcer les protections dont bénéficiaient les personnes qui portaient des amulettes. A l'époque de Merlin, la médecine n'étant pas aussi évoluée qu'à l'heure actuelle, les disciples du grand mage portaient tous des amulettes confectionnées par leur maître afin de s'assurer une protection contre les maladies et certains mauvais sorts…

Cette tradition était encore suivie par pratiquement tous les sorciers dits de Sang Pur mais également aux sorciers de sang-mêlé.

Seulement, Madame Cliffard trouvait cette tradition pour le moins obsolète… actuellement, il n'y avait plus aucune menace maléfique, Vous-Savez-Qui ayant été vaincu par le Survivant. Alors, sincèrement, à quoi bon faire semblant d'appeler la bénédiction de ma Magie sur des larves hypocrites qu'elle ne respectait pour rien au monde ?

_

* * *

21 heures 10, Le Terrier…_

Deux petites filles étaient vraiment heureuses. Encadrant un survivant pour le moins jovial et souriant, elles avaient donné la main et participé à cette tradition pour la première fois de leur vie… C'était tellement grisant, tellement agréable ressentir la magie vibrer autour de tout le monde…

Et, en guise de manifestation de la magie, surtout au vu de la puissance magique des personnes présentes, des médaillons avaient atterri devant ceux qui n'en avaient pas, à savoir Hermione, Harry et les petites filles.

Immédiatement, Narcissa fit apparaître quatre chaines en or qui maintiendraient ces médaillons tout près de leur cœur.

L'on pouvait commencer à manger… comme dans toutes les familles de sorciers.

_

* * *

A la même heure, dans les autres familles de sorciers…_

La Télévision Magique, récemment apparue dans le monde magique, était restée allumée chez pratiquement tout le monde. En effet, tout le monde voudrait savoir ce qui se passerait dans les deux familles. Apparemment, Molly s'en sortait bien, remettant à sa place une femme qui était plus que snob tout en lui faisant remarquer qu'elle n'était vraiment pas dans les tons de la soirée… Soit dit en passant, la même dame qui l'avait incendiée lors de sa propre soirée parce que sa robe n'était pas de la même teinte que les couleurs de ses murs… un comble…

Narcissa avait l'air de s'être faite à la vie à la campagne, même si elle faisait toujours autant la grimace quand elle allait chercher les œufs…

Le monde sorcier s'était pris d'affection pour ces deux mères de famille. Tout le monde pensait que Narcissa était une femme qui avait une vie plus que facile, qui était née avec une cuiller en argent dans la bouche, mais, jusqu'alors, personne ne s'était rendu compte des efforts qu'elle devait faire pour satisfaire aux obligations des Malfoy. Elle était persévérante. Si elle ne l'était pas, elle ne serait pas restée une minute de plus dans cette famille de dingues après la blague sur la goule de la veille…

Et puis elle s'entendait bien avec le plus jeune héros du siècle, de quoi susciter la sympathie de tout le monde…

L'on avait appris que Molly avait laissé sa riche famille pour pouvoir vivre avec Arthur Weasley alors qu'il n'était point aisé financièrement. Elle était si charismatique, malgré son physique actuel dû à six grossesses… Et, comble du comble, elle arrivait à faire plier le patriarche Malfoy, alors que personne n'y arrivait à la base…

Le fait de pouvoir observer ces deux familles dans leur habitat naturel, si l'on puis dire, et surtout, hors de l'image habituelle qu'ils véhiculent publiquement d'eux, vraiment intéressé l'opinion publique, au point de délaisser pendant plusieurs jours les loisirs et même les sorties.

Les cafés et tavernes sorcières avaient décidé d'investir dans des télévisions grand écran afin que les clients puissent bien visionner les familles tout en consommant… Leur chiffre d'affaire avait vraiment augmenté.

_

* * *

21 heures 35, au manoir Malfoy…_

Il était temps de servir le velouté de potirons.

Molly se leva, encore une fois, et Draco aussi, afin de l'aider. Lucius, lui, regardait son fils se transformer en femme d'intérieur alors qu'à la base, il devait rester assis lui aussi… monde cruel… Sa femme allait sans doute lui en vouloir à vie…

Molly faisait le service d'un côté, et Draco de l'autre. Seulement, Molly servait à gauche alors qu'il fallait servir à droite. Lucius ne pouvait rien lui dire afin de ne point l'embarrasser plus que nécessaire, il aurait bien le temps de le lui faire regretter après cette réception…

Comble du malheur, la soirée aurait bien pu se passer, pour le propriétaire du manoir, si la vieille bique en noir qui se trouvait à ses côtés faisait en sorte de ne pas grogner pour un oui ou un non. Malheureusement, Madame Cliffard tenait réellement à ce que cette soirée se passe sous les plus mauvais auspices pour tout le monde, à commencer par lui…

Arrivée auprès de Grégory Crabbe senior, elle le servit, seulement, alors qu'elle allait vers l'assiette suivante, elle se sentit frappée par quelque chose d'assez massif.

La soupière, percutée par la tête de Grégory Goyle senior, fit un décollage exponentiel et atterrit de l'autre côté de la table, sur la tête d'une Pansy dégoulinante de velouté aux potirons dans un Splash retentissant.

« Par le nom de Merlin ! Gregory ! C'est de la porcelaine de Limoges. Tu sais combien ça coûte ? »

« Je suis désolé Draco. Mais c'est juste que j'ai sursauté en prenant l'odeur de mon parfum féminin préféré derrière moi… »

Molly prit son rouge le plus éclatant.

Il fallait préciser que Goyle et Crabbe senior, tenant lieu de gardes du corps à Lucius, étaient tutoyés par le petit Draco depuis qu'il savait parler, aussi, c'était sans aucun remord qu'il les tutoyait quand il leur parlait…

Pansy fulminait, maudissant cette femme qui ne faisait que les humilier, elle et sa famille, depuis l'invention de ce jeu stupide par un ministre pour le moins encore plus stupide. Elle allait se faire un plaisir de descendre non seulement l'abruti qui édictait des lois plus stupides encore que lui, mais également ridiculiser encore plus la famille Weasley en s'assurant que le père soit viré.

C'est en maudissant cette femme rousse qu'elle se fit escorter par Draco jusqu'à la cheminée la plus proche afin qu'elle aille chez elle se changer… seulement, ce qu'elle ne savait pas, c'est qu'elle pouvait partir du manoir, mais pas y retourner par se biais.

-Bon débarras, avait dit Draco, tout bas, jubilant de l'absence de cette pimbêche nymphomane qui s'amusait à le ploter allègrement lors de chaque soirée, sans compter les fois où elle le poursuivait dans l'école…

_

* * *

22 heures, au Terrier…_

Alors que les soupières volaient à l'autre bout de l'Angleterre, ici, tout le monde riait, surtout du fait de la présence à cette table de deux farceurs invétérés ainsi que de leurs descendants spirituels… C'était le concours de ceux qui avaient effectué les plus belles farces…

Les maraudeurs étaient très doués, mais les jumeaux les supplantaient largement.

-De toutes façons, avait dit Fred (ou Georges), nous savons tous que les jeunes doivent surpasser leurs ainés… La preuve avec Harry… Son père était l'un des plus talentueux Aurors du monde Sorcier, lui, il est tout simplement un Héros… Demain, les enfants qu'il fera avec notre sœur, parce que oui, nous nous assurerons qu'il y en ait plusieurs, seront respectivement Ministre, Ministre et Ministre… et de bons ministres…

Tout le monde avait apprécié la boutade (sauf Harry qui rougit de gêne et Ginny qui n'appréciait pas trop qu'on parle de sa vie sans son autorisation). C'était vraiment rafraichissant de les avoir tous les quatre à table…

-Pendant mon année en tant que professeur, j'ai pu voir la plus belle des farces à mes yeux, même si elle n'était pas volontaire… Sirius, savais-tu que Neville a réussi à faire Snape endosser les vêtements d'Augusta ?

Il y eut un petit bug dans la tête de Sirius… Il essayait désespérément d'imaginer le résultat de cette farce… puis, un fou rire le prit… Les larmes aux yeux, il demanda des explications.

-En fait, nous étudions les épouvantards. Et donc, la plus grande peur de Neville était, à l'époque, ce cher Severus…

-Ce que je comprends tout à fait, le coupa Sirius, toujours en train de rire.

-Et donc, pour vaincre sa peur, je lui ai demandé d'imaginer ce cher maître de potions avec les vêtements de sa grand-mère…

Et Sirius eut droit à un hologramme, ce qui l'acheva. Le maraudeur pleurait réellement de rire tout en félicitant, lorsqu'il arrivait à sortir une syllabe, ce cher Neville en bout de table aux côtés de sa matriarche de grand-mère, cette dernière ayant jeté un regard plus que glacial à Remus, comme pour le punir d'avoir suggéré cela à son adorable petit fils.

Narcissa se souvenait encore des fois où les maraudeurs avaient brimé le malheureux à l'époque. Elle secoua simplement la tête de dépit et dit :

-Sirius, heureusement, dans un sens, que ce n'était pas toi le professeur à l'époque… Je crois que Sev en aurait fait une syncope…

Harry eut un sourire nostalgique à ce propos… Seulement, les immenses buches de Noël arrivèrent, ce qui lui demanda de l'attention… certes, il ne mangeait pas comme son meilleur ami et gouffre sur pattes, mais il se débrouillait toutefois, surtout quand il s'agissait de buches de Noël…

Narcissa devait servir elle-même les parts de buche. Mais elle n'avait pas prévu que les nains sur le dessert seraient si hostiles à ce que la buche soit découpée…

Ces petits nuisibles, selon elle, avaient créé un tunnel dans la buche, et ils en sortaient les pépites de chocolat à l'intérieur comme s'il s'agissait d'une mine de diamants… Elle entendit comme un chant lancé d'une voix couinante.

Alors, elle demanda de faire silence. Et tout le monde put entendre distinctement les nains chanter, mettant du cœur à l'ouvrage. Harry et Hermione en rirent aux éclats… les deux petites aussi. En fait, les nains étaient tout simplement en train de chanter, faux, précisons le, la chanson des nains dans Blanche-Neige et les sept nains. Et les petites filles reprenaient en chœur avec les décorations la chanson. Découragée, Narcissa se rassit et se demanda sincèrement ce qu'elle foutait dans un endroit pareil… au moins, chez elle, les décorations des desserts savaient bien se tenir…

La vois de Harry la tira de ses ruminations intérieures :

-En fait, c'est pour moi le seul inconvénient du monde sorcier… les décorations qui font ce qu'elles veulent et quand elles le veulent alors que j'ai encore faim…

-Harry, pourquoi tu n'as pas reprit de rôti alors ?

Harry et Ron firent un sourire à leur meilleure amie et lui répondirent, d'une même voix que c'était justement ce qui était le plus intéressant dans le repas de Noël, le dessert !!!

-En fait, avait dit Bill, être ami avec Ron ne peut que t'ouvrir l'estomac !

Le reste de la tablée rigola.

_

* * *

22 heures 30, au manoir Malfoy…_

Il était l'heure pour tout le monde de passer dans la salle de bal. En effet, cette réception était non seulement un repas entre personnes de la haute société, mais également une sorte de bal où tout le monde pouvait s'amuser un peu sans pour cela consolider les alliances entre les familles par des négociations de mariage et autres billevesées dont la teneur accentuait habituellement la migraine de Lucius…

Heureusement, l'elfe personnel de Malfoy senior remarqua le petit pli entre les deux sourcils de son maître et se dépêcha de lui apporter une potion anti migraineuse.

Draco était dans un coin en train de parler avec Théo et Blaise quand, soudain, une jeune fille ayant l'air plus que masculin l'enleva sans un mot afin de danser. Millicent Bulstrode était une jeune fille assez cavalière, ayant pour habitude de se procurer ce qu'elle voulait quand elle le voulait. Néanmoins, dès la petite dans terminée, le jeune blond se rendit à l'autre bout de la salle, afin d'avertir son père des actions de la mijaurée…

Cela lui avait fortement déplut que ce soit la jeune fille qui l'ait invité, comme s'il n'était pas capable de le faire lui-même. En même temps, soyons logiques, il n'aurait jamais dansé avec elle s'il n'y avait pas été obligé…

Une robe de couleur émeraude retint son attention. Dedans, Astoria Grengrass s'y trouvait, jeune fille de deux ans sa cadette. Il serait fort aise de danser avec elle.

Après avoir fait son invitation à danser dans les bonnes et dues formes, comme il était écrit dans les livres de bienséance, il valsait avec elle.

A la fin de la danse, alors qu'il raccompagnait la jeune fille auprès de sa mère, il vit son père lui faire un léger signe de tête, approuvant sa cavalière… Il pourrait alors l'inviter pour plusieurs danses…

_

* * *

Même heure, au Terrier…_

Tous ceux qui le voulaient se déhanchaient plus ou moins en rythme sur un morceau des Bizzar Sister's. Sirius essayait désespérément d'apprendre à son filleul à danser. Seulement, cela ne marchait pas aussi bien que prévu… Il avait déjà percuté sa meilleure amie qui s'était retrouvée à terre, tout cela, sous le rire de deux petites blondinettes que devraient déjà être au lit. En fait, les enfants, en pyjama, observaient, de la fenêtre, les adultes et les jeunes évoluer sur la piste de danse. Voir Harry se déhancher alors que la musique incitait fortement à plus sautiller qu'autre chose était assez hallucinant. Il avait hérité du même sens du rythme que son père. Remus, sur son siège, était écroulé de rire…

La fête, pour les deux familles dura jusqu'aux petites heures du jour où les invités, alors fatigués, prenaient la poudre de cheminette pour rentrer chez eux. Au manoir Malfoy, seulement Severus Snape resta. Il était assez intime avec la famille pour avoir sa propre chambre dans l'aile des membres de la famille, ce qui était un honneur.

_

* * *

4 heures 30, au Manoir Malfoy…_

Lucius et Molly étaient abasourdis par Madame Cliffard. Cette dernière était un tel monstre de cruauté et d'égoïsme ! Elle ne s'était pas privée de se servir de Molly comme elfe personnel pendant toute la soirée ! Non, une bouteille d'alcool ne devait pas être tenue par des elfes !!!!! Cela risquerait de faire tourner le nectar des dieux qui s'y trouvait en un vinaigre des plus ordinaires ! Non, elle ne voulait pas changer de place car elle se sentait bien, assise comme une reine parmi les hommes qui parlaient entre eux… ce furent ces derniers qui avaient dû changer de place…

Seulement, Molly avait fait une autre découverte, qui s'avérait capitale pour toute l'aristocratie sorcière…

Quand le monde le saurait, elle rirait bien en voyant le visage des nobles sorciers !

_

* * *

4 heures 30, au Terrier…_

Les invités étaient tous partis. Tout le monde avait bien rit quand le professeur Dumbledore avait entamé une gigue irlandaise avec une McGonagall échevelée, ou encore mieux, quand, par un gage, Sirius avait dansé un slow avec Remus, contre leur gré à tous les deux. Harry avait immortalisé ce moment par des photos pour le moins compromettantes…

C'était une bonne idée pour faire son parrain se tenir tranquille de temps en temps !

Dans le ciel, alors que Harry regardait par la fenêtre, deux étoiles scintillèrent, comme pour lui souhaiter un joyeux noël.

Une voix lui vint en mémoire, une voix qui venait de ses plus profonds souvenirs…

_« Si nous sommes séparés un jour, mon fils, et que tu vois une étoile scintiller, alors ça veut dire que je penserai particulièrement à toi, mon enfant… »_

Une autre voix, féminine, disait :

_« Si jamais je ne suis plus là, je veillerai toujours sur toi, mon adorable petit bébé... Je t'aime... »_

Il s'agissait de souvenirs d'enfance… souvenirs de l'unique année passée avec ses parents, souvenirs d'une vie où il était chouchouté par deux adultes qui avaient concrétisé leur amour par sa conception puis sa naissance…

Harry s'endormit le sourire aux lèvres.

Pendant la nuit, quatre petites peluches se glissèrent sous son oreiller… Il aurait une belle surprise le matin au réveil…

**Fin du chapitre !!!**

**Prochain chapitre, voici le titre et l'extrait, comme à chaque fois…**

_**Chapitre cinquième : les mamans font leurs lois.**_

**Extrait :**

_Lucius était au bureau du Ministre, en train de discuter de la proposition de loi sur qui devrait bientôt être votée par le Magenmagot. Un hibou tapa du bec contre la fenêtre, et le ministre le fit entrer. Le volatile, frigorifié, se mit sur un perchoir à côté de la cheminée, tout en lâchant l'enveloppe rouge qu'il tenait juste sur la tête de l'aristocrate blond._

_Lucius n'eut que le temps de l'ouvrir avant qu'elle n'explose. Une voix qu'il connaissait bien retentit alors dans toute l'aile qui était réservée au Ministre et à ses collaborateurs les plus hautement gradés :_

_« LUCIUS MALFOY !!!!!!... »_

**En tous cas, j'ai lutté pour écrire ces 20 pages. Il est actuellement 23 heures 55 heure à laquelle j'aurai déjà dû finir ma vaisselle depuis longtemps et être en train de me prélasser devant un bon bouquin, ou devant FF point Net en train de lire des fics…**

**Je tenais, même si je ne pense pas qu'elles lisent ma fic, à féliciter deux auteurs qui, en ce moment, me font me languir d'impatience à cause de leurs fics pour le moins palpitantes… Kelokelo et Elisabeth Canden… (Eli, je crois que tu sais à quel point je suis impatiente de lire la suite !!!!!!!)**

**Bien, je vous laisse ici, et vous souhaite de très joyeuses fêtes, vu que je ne sais pas quand je vais poster la suite, étant assez occupée pour le moment…**

_**OoctoO**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello tout le monde !!**

**Je suis désolée des longs délais…**

**Et en plus, le chapitre est plus court que les autres. C'est normal, la journée a été tronquée par le réveillon de la veille…**

**Le prochain chapitre est normalement plus long…**

**Bonne lecture !**

_**Chapitre cinquième :**_

_**Quand les mamans font leur loi**_

_**

* * *

**6 heures du matin, Manoir Malfoy…_

Molly s'entretenait en ce Jeudi matin avec Lucius Malfoy avant qu'il ne parte travailler…

-Vous pourriez prendre simplement un jour de congés, Lucius… C'est tout de même noël… même si je ne suis pas votre épouse, vous avez tout de même un fils avec qui partager ce moment !!! Il doit ouvrir ses présents ! C'est une obligation que vous soyez à la maison !!!!

-Mais vous êtes vraiment bornée ma parole !!!! Je travaille moi, pour le bien de la communauté sorcière !!!!! Je ne peux pas rester les bras croisés, surtout que j'ai beaucoup de choses à faire aujourd'hui…

-Ok, je vous donne votre matinée, vous n'avez surtout pas intérêt à laisser votre fils en plan cet après midi !!!

-Déjà, demandez à son elfe de le réveiller, afin qu'il puisse travailler ! Il a raté ses examens !!!!

-Lucius Malfoy !!!!!!! Un enfant qui arrive second de sa promotion n'a en aucun cas raté ses examens ! Au contraire !!!! Et puis selon MA conception de l'éducation, on ne fait pas un enfant travailler le jour de Noël ! Draco va ouvrir ses cadeaux en votre présence aujourd'hui à treize heures, et ensuite, vous passerez l'après midi avec lui, afin de discuter de tout sauf de l'école, compris !!!!!!!

-Ce n'est pas une pauvresse comme vous qui ferez la loi dans MA maison !!!!!

-Ah oui ??? Il me semble que pendant trois jours je me suis pliée à vos règles…

-Je ne me plierai pas aux vôtres !!!!!! Il n'en est pas question !!!!!

-Allez vous en plaindre à celui qui a décidé de nous nominer pour faire ce jeu…. Vous ne voulez pas finir en prison pour non coopération, non ? Alors allez faire ce que vous avez à faire, et revenez à treize heures pour votre fils ! Bonne matinée !!!!!

Et sans un mot, Molly se rendit dans la cuisine afin de superviser le repas et d'aider les elfes.

_

* * *

Neuf heures du matin, au Terrier…_

Ron se réveilla ce matin la sous l'appel de son estomac qui grondait comme un dragon enchainé. Sortant de son lit, il se décida à réveiller son colocataire Harry, qui partageait toujours sa chambre, mais en voyant le sourire heureux du survivant, il décida de le laisser dormir et d'aller manger.

Il ne s'attendait point, en descendant, à voir une Madame Malfoy en train de faire un petit déjeuner de lendemain de fête. Le bacon avait été remplacé par des restes de dinde et exhalait une odeur qui le tortura : il avait faim.

Deux petites filles se trouvaient déjà devant lui, en train de manger allègrement tout ce qui se trouvait devant elles…

-Hé, mais si elles mangent tout, il va rester quoi pour le reste de la famille ?

La voix d'Hermione le fit sursauter :

-Pas pour le reste de la famille, mais plus pour ton propre ventre, n'est-ce pas ?

Le début de dispute fit rire Narcissa.

A dix heures, tout le monde était réveillé. Seul Harry manquait à l'appel. Ce dernier venait de se rendre compte de ce qui se cachait sous son oreiller.

Quatre peluches : un cerf, une biche, un loup gris et un chien noir. Quatre jouets qui bougeaient comme s'ils étaient de vrais animaux.

Un doute le saisit. Si ces jouets étaient là, ce n'était certainement pas le fruit de l'un de ses amis, ni de son parrain… Mais Sirius était tellement imprévisible que…

Il se précipita vers la cheminée du salon en ne saluant personne sur son passage, lança une pincée de poudre de cheminette dans l'âtre et s'écria : « 12, square Grimmaurd, chambre de Patmol ! »

Sirius, lui, cuvait allègrement son vin. Même si cela ne se voyait pas, cela s'entendait parfaitement… le Patmol n'était pas prêt d'être réveillé…

Il attendrait alors.

_

* * *

Du côté de tous les sorciers d'Angleterre, pendant la matinée…_

Les sorciers avaient pratiquement tous regardé la TV la veille, pendant le réveillon. Seulement, ils ne s'était pas rendus compte immédiatement, trop pris par l'alcool, qu'il y avait eu des révélations croustillantes la veille. Seulement, certains reporters ne dormaient point, surtout compte tenu du fait qu'ils tenaient tous un scoop.

Seulement, la question était la suivante : le dire maintenant ou attendre encore un peu ?

_

* * *

Midi, au Manoir Malfoy…_

Draco venait de se réveiller. Après ses ablutions matinales, il descendit dans le salon, où il savait qu'il aurait ses présents à ouvrir. Molly s'y trouvait déjà, en grande discution avec Severus Snape, qui avait dormi, comme à chaque grande fête donnée par les Malfoy, dans le manoir.

La femme se retourna vers lui et lui dit : « Bonjour Draco, joyeux Noel mon chéri !!! »

Draco se rendit auprès d'elle, la salua, la remercia, salua son professeur, et se rendit auprès des cadeaux…

-Non, non !!! Attends Draco, tu les ouvriras quand ton père reviendra, c'est-à-dire normalement dans une heure….

-Ah, s'étonna Draco, père passera ce midi ?

-Non, il rentre ce midi et il doit passer la fin de la journée avec toi.

Draco fit un petit sourire qu'il s'empressa de cacher quand elle le regarda. Si seulement le temps pouvait passer plus vite !

_

* * *

Midi et demi, au Terrier…_

Le trio d'or était dehors, en train de faire une bataille de boules de neige contre les jumeaux et Bill. Charlie, lui, était simplement assis, deux petites filles sur les genoux, en train de regarder le massacre.

Les jumeaux, dignes héritiers spirituels des maraudeurs, avaient plus d'un tour dans leur sac. Avec eux, c'était la victoire assurée, s'ils prenaient en compte tous les paramètres, ce qu'ils n'avaient bien évidement point fait, comme l'on pouvait s'y attendre de deux gryffondors purs et durs.

Ils avaient tout simplement oublié le côté maraudeur de Harry et son côté serpentard. Harry était le fils de l'un des maraudeurs, et le filleul d'un autre. Forcément, à un moment donné, il fallait bien que cet héritage ressurgisse surtout au moment où plus aucune menace ne pesait sur son existence…

Les jumeaux bombardaient le trio de boules de neige pour le moins assez collantes. En effet, comme il s'agissait d'une bataille magique, les sorts utilisés étaient calculés pour pouvoir causer plus de dommages à l'équipe adverse. Deux panneaux comptabilisaient les boules reçues par chaque camp. Celui qui serait moins touché serait déclaré vainqueur…

Pour le moment, le clan exclusivement Weasley menait. Mais ils avaient oublié un paramètre essentiel. Profitant d'un moment d'inattention des jumeaux, Harry était passé à l'attaque. Les jumeaux n'eurent que le temps de se dire que ce n'était pas normal que le temps se couvre aussi rapidement. Une grosse boule de neige, composée d'une multitude de boules de neige, s'abattit sur eux, donnant par la même la victoire au trio d'or de Poudlard.

Gred et Forge, soumis à une violente avalanche de boules de neige, se retrouvèrent ensevelis dessous, leur tête seule en dépassant !

Bill mourrait littéralement de rire, n'ayant pas pu sauver son camp de l'inventivité de leurs adversaires.

Les petites filles, assises sur Charlie, bien au chaud sous une énorme couverture, avaient les larmes aux yeux à force de rire.

Narcissa les appela tous pour boire un bon lait de poule et ouvrir tous les cadeaux.

Ils passeraient à table plus tard, après la cérémonie des cadeaux.

Tout le monde reçut au moins deux présents, même Narcissa qui fut émue quand elle vit une enveloppe frappée aux armoiries des Potter. Harry était d'accord pour le projet qu'ils avaient évoqué...

_

* * *

13h45, Manoir Malfoy…_

Une Molly furieuse arpentait le salon de long en large. Un Severus amusé se dit qu'il resterait aux premières loges quand Lucius rentrerait et se ferait passer un savon mémorable. Un Draco était déçu de l'absence de son père, comme d'habitude. Il avait vraiment envie d'avoir un père présent, et pas simplement tout ce qu'il demandait…

Molly décida de passer à l'action. Lucius Malfoy allait regretter d'avoir été travailler un 25 décembre.

_

* * *

14 heures, au Ministère, Bureau du Ministre de la Magie, Monsieur Cornélius Fudge…_

Lucius était au bureau du Ministre, en train de discuter de la proposition de loi sur qui devrait bientôt être votée par le Magenmagot. Un hibou tapa du bec contre la fenêtre, et le ministre le fit entrer. Le volatile, frigorifié, se mit sur un perchoir à côté de la cheminée, tout en lâchant l'enveloppe rouge fumante qu'il tenait juste sur la tête de l'aristocrate blond.

Lucius n'eut que le temps de l'ouvrir avant qu'elle n'explose. Une voix qu'il connaissait bien retentit alors dans toute l'aile qui était réservée au Ministre et à ses collaborateurs les plus hautement gradés :

_« LUCIUS MALFOY !!!!!!... »_

_COMMENT OSEZ-VOUS LAISSER VOTRE FILS SEUL LE JOUR DE NOËL ! VOUS N'EPROUVEZ-VOUS AUCUNE HONTE, AUCUN REMORD A LAISSER LE PAUVRE PETIT TOUT SEUL AVEC UNE ETRANGERE, SANS LA MOINDRE PRESENCE PARENTALE LE JOUR DE NOEL ? CE N'EST PAS PARCE QU'IL EST MAJEUR QU'IL PEUT PASSER NOËL SEUL SANS SA FAMILLLE !!!!!!_

_VOUS ALLEZ ME FAIRE LE PLAISIR DE REVENIR IMMEDIATEMENT A LA MAISON A MOINS DE VOULOIR PASSER POUR UN HOMME SANS AUCUNE PAROLE !!!!!_

_VOUS AVEZ EXACTEMENT 2 MINUTES POUR RENTRER !!!_

_NON MAIS, FRANCHEMENT, LA GRANDE SOCIETE SORCIERE A PERDU TOUT BON SENS OU QUOI ????_

_SI VOUS N'ÊTES PAS LA DANS LES TEMPS IMPARTIS, JE VIENS MOI-MÊME VOUS CHERCHER PAR LA PEAU DU COU S'IL LE FAUT !!!_

Et la missive rouge brula par la suite, laissant Lucius ainsi que tout le reste des personnes présentes dans le bureau abasourdies. Lucius se reprit au bout de quelques secondes, se disant qu'il ne risquait rien, qu'elle ne pourrait pas passer la dragonne qui tenait lieu de secrétaire au ministre de la magie.

Il avait tord.

Deux minutes plus tard, une rouquine furibarde fit irruption dans le bureau du ministre et, sans un mot pour quiconque, attrapa le blond par le bras et transplanna au pied de la grille du domaine Malfoy. **(oui, je sais, normalement, les gens ne transplannent pas dans le Ministère de la Magie… mais c'est pour les besoins de l'histoire !!!)**

Avant d'avoir eu le temps de dire quoi que ce soit, elle le traina à travers tout le domaine jusqu'à l'arrivée dans le manoir en lui-même.

Si Lucius avait au départ eu l'intention de se plaindre des mauvais traitements qu'il venait de subir, il n'eut pas l'occasion d'ouvrir la bouche :

-Maintenant, j'espère que vous allez m'écouter quand je vous demande quelque chose ! Vous allez vous excuser de votre retard auprès de votre fils et passer l'après midi avec lui. Et ce, sans broncher une seule fois, ni faire votre tête de scroutt en colère… Je ne veux pas vous entendre vous plaindre sinon, je vous en ferais voir du pays !!!!!

Alors, Lucius se fit petit, alla dans le salon réservé à la famille, s'excusa auprès de son fils de son retard et la cérémonie de l'ouverture des cadeaux à la Weasley commença.

Draco cachait tant bien que mal son enthousiasme afin de faire comme toutes les autres années où il ouvrait seul ses cadeaux et remerciait poliment ses parents, quand ceux-ci étaient rentrés d'il ne savait où. Mais cette année resterait à jamais gravée dans son cœur, tout ça, grâce à la mère de son ennemi roux… comme quoi, les Weasley sur terre n'étaient pas si néfastes que son père le prétendait.

_

* * *

13 heures 55, Le Terrier…_

Tout le monde faisait la sieste, la nuit ayant été courte.

Seulement, Harry était réveillé et fixait des yeux les quatre animaux en peluche qui s'agitaient doucement…

Il décida d'aller rendre visite à son parrain afin d'en savoir plus.

Après avoir laissé un mot à l'attention des habitants de la maison, il se rendit chez Sirius par voie de cheminette. Après tout, il était important qu'il sache aujourd'hui même ce qui se passait…

Seulement, Sirius n'était point réveillé. Le bruit que le jeune homme fit en atterrissant brutalement dans le salon des Black réveilla le portrait râleur de la mère indigne qu'était Walburga Black, et cette dernière hurla dans toute la maisonnée tant elle était indignée qu'un Sang Mêlé apparaisse comme ça dans sa maison et salisse tout avec son sang de dégénéré…

Ce cri, bien entendu, réveilla le dernier survivant de cette famille qui cuvait passionnément son vin, lamentablement allongé sur sa descente de lit.

Tiré de ses ronflements, Sirius eut un mal communément appelé par les experts en la matière « gueule de bois ».

Après avoir hurlé une bonne dizaine de fois à son elfe de maison récalcitrant de lui donner une potion contre la fameuse gueule de bois, Sirius consentit à se lever et à descendre voir qui était le malotru qui avait envahi sans raison ni autorisation le salon des Black.

Sa mauvaise humeur disparut quand il se rendit compte qu'il s'agissait de son Prongsie adoré, son filleul, le fils de feu son meilleur ami.

Après que la potion ait agit, il peut rentrer dans le vif du sujet : « Mais Harry, qu'est ce qui t'amène ici ? Et qu'est-ce que tu as dans ton sac ? Ne me dis pas qu'ils t'ont jeté hors du Terrier ? »

Après un sourire, Harry consenti à lui révéler le contenu du sac. A la vue des peluches, un sourire nostalgique et mélancolique apparut sur le visage de l'ex prisonnier…

-Je vais te raconter une histoire. Celle d'un bébé qui était impatiemment attendu par 5… non, 4 personnes…

Harry sourit et se cala plus profondément dans le fauteuil dans lequel il avait posé ses adorables petites fesses.

-C'était au moment où James nous a annoncé que Lily était enceinte. Ta maman était si pâle que cela nous avait tous inquiétés, du coup, nous l'avions forcé à aller consulter un médecin. A ce moment là, je ne sais pas qui avait été le plus heureux, si c'était James ou si c'était nous… il faut dire qu'à l'époque, voir le bonheur de Lily et James nous faisait vivre une relation par procuration… Personne n'était casé sauf Prongs… Et puis, tu es né, apportant tous les jours un peu plus de joie dans nos vies. Tes sourires, tes premiers mots, tes premiers pas, ton premier anniversaire… A cette occasion, nous avions tous été chercher plein de cadeaux pour toi. James t'avait offert un balai pour enfant, Remus, des livres moldus et sorciers pour enfants, Lily, des vêtements, Peter, ça avait été deux petites tenues d'équipes de Quidditch, et moi, c'était une belle gourmette pour un beau bébé… et tout le monde avait en plus acheté une peluche le représentant parfaitement. La biche, c'est l'animagus de Lily…

-Oui, mais je ne comprends pas pourquoi elles étaient sous mon oreiller ce matin au réveil !!!

-Tu as fait un vœu avant de t'endormir, n'est ce pas ? Il y a une légende de Noel qui dit que si un cœur meurtri fait un vœu sincère, dans la journée, ça se réalise… Ceci est une preuve de notre amour pour un petit bébé coquin qui est devenu un adorable sorcier… Harry, c'est la preuve qu'où que tu sois, tes parents veillent sur toi…

Des larmes d'émotion perlaient aux yeux du jeune homme. Même dans la mort, ses parents l'aimaient tellement qu'ils voulaient le lui prouver…

Après quelques heures passées en compagnie de son parrain, Harry se prépara à se rendre de nouveau au Terrier. Seulement, une fois devant la cheminée, un homme était en train d'en sortir.

-Snivellus !!! Je vais faire condamner ma cheminée ! Mon labo n'est pas disponible pour toi !!!

-Ta gueule chien galeux, ton casse pieds de filleul est en train de nous faire une crise cardiaque !!!

Leurs attitudes étaient bizarres. Jamais ils ne se fuyaient du regard avant…

Harry éclata soudainement de rire…

-Par tous les poils de la barbe de Merlin, ne me dites pas que c'est à quoi je pense ? Toutes ces disputes année après année pour finalement vous retrouver ensemble ???

-Monsieur Potter, je vous prierai de ne pas spéculer sur ma personne !!! Jamais je ne me mettrai en relation avec ce sale cabot qui envoie ses camarades de classe à la mort ! Vous serez en retenue une fois la rentrée effectuée…

-Harry, c'est pas ce que tu crois, il me harcèle simplement pour… Et pis déjà, Servilus, tu ne menaces pas mon filleul ! Si t'as un truc à régler, fais-le avec moi !!!

-Sirius, tu crois que je n'ai pas vu hier tes regards tristes posés sur l'Horizon, en direction du Manoir Malfoy ! Professeur, c'est pas la peine de nier, vos yeux me disent tout… Et puis, Sirius, tu n'as pas de labo ici… tu l'as entièrement détruit quand tu es retourné ici…

Harry déguerpit avant de se faire trucider. Seulement, il tiendrait sa langue jusqu'à ce que les deux zouaves de l'autre côté de la cheminée assument leur relation… Il y avait bien de quoi se divertir pendant une éternité…

_

* * *

15 heures, au Manoir Malfoy…_

Jamais Lucius ne s'était autant ennuyé de toute sa vie. Et oui, c'est exactement comme ça qu'il pensait. Devoir faire quelque chose contre son gré alors que c'était, de toute façon contre les principes de sa famille… jamais il ne pardonnerait à cette mégère rousse. Elle paierait…

Faire des activités indignes de son rang…

Molly, de son côté, observait avec fascination l'homme et son fils interagir… l'ainé était complètement gauche avec son fils, le plus jeune rayonnait, malgré son air complètement malfoyen. A l'heure du gouter, la rousse les appela…

Lucius Malfoy sentit sa baguette le démanger lourdement. Il aurait voulu être à l'abri des caméras et autres médias. Un Doloris aurait réellement été approprié, surtout quand on sait à quel point ça soulage de passer ainsi ses nerfs…

Son fils était heureux, il pouvait le sentir.

Lucius capitula face à Molly et dut mettre sa baguette à contribution pour battre une pate à gateau. En même temps, il est difficile de tenir tête à une mégère telle qu'elle :

-Lucius, vous mettez votre baguette près des ingrédients et vous devez lancer la formule pour battre la pate…

-Je ne vois pas pourquoi je dois le faire, vu que je suis un homme et que j'ai des elfes de maison…

-LUCIUS MALFOY !!!!! VOUS DEVEZ FAIRE CE GATEAU AVEC VOTRE FILS !!!! QUEL SORCIER ETES VOUS SI VOUS NE POUVEZ PAS RESPECTER VOTRE PAROLE ??? COMMENT VOULEZ VOUS QUE VOTRE FILS SOIT FIER DE VOUS ?????

-NE CRIEZ PAS !!!!! Je suis un homme, je ne vais pas faire de gâteau !

-Ne me faites pas rire ! Tout homme qui se respecte sera heureux de montrer qu'il maitrise complètement sa magie ! Seriez vous un sorcier si médiocre que ça ?

-Je… Je ne vois pas pourquoi je vous répondrai. C'est quoi la formule ?

- **Mesculare**. *

Seul un éclat de rire retentit dans la pièce.

Celui de Molly… car bien évidement, Draco ne se permettrait en aucun cas de se gausser de son propre père…

Lucius s'était retrouvé avec de la pâte à gâteau sur sa robe toute neuve, ses cheveux blond platine détrempant dans une mixture gluante, collante et liquide sentant le chocolat et étant aussi foncée que du chocolat noir…

Les liens se tissaient lentement avec son fils sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte… et c'était très bien comme ça…

-Lucius, après avoir utilisé la cuisine, il faut la nettoyer… les elfes sont en quartier libre pour la fin de l'après midi. Il faut bien qu'ils célèbrent Noël eux aussi…

Et le grand Lord Lucius Malfoy se retrouva avec un chiffon à la main, en train d'essuyer la vaisselle fragile tout en maudissant la mégère rousse et toute sa descendance…

_

* * *

De retour au Terrier, vers 16 heures…_

Ronald Weasley ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait dans la demeure familiale. Une furie blonde avait finalement prit possession des lieux, faisant le tri dans les vêtements de tout le monde.

-Demain, les enfants, nous allons sur le chemin de traverse faire du shopping…

-Sans vouloir vous offenser Madame Malfoy, je ne pense pas que nos parents ont assez d'argent pour se permettre de nous offrir à tous une nouvelle garde robe, avait dit Ginny, des regrets perceptibles dans sa voix.

-Je vous offrirai des vêtements…

-Madame Malfoy, notre famille n'a pas besoin de charité.

La voix de Ron avait retentit, essayant de se défaire de ce sentiment d'humiliation que lui apportait la pitié des autres.

-Ce n'est pas de la charité les enfants ! C'est un dispositif facultatif mais qui est nécessaire au bon fonctionnement de la société sorcière… Sous l'égide de Madame Cliffard, nous avons organisé des soirées de charité dans lesquelles nous donnons de l'argent pour que les familles pauvres puissent bénéficier d'une aide à l'amélioration de leur vie. Seulement, d'après ce que je vois, cela semble caché… Ce n'est en tous cas pas de la pitié, mais réellement un devoir pour chaque grande famille sorcière envers les autres familles de sorciers… Les parents de Harry s'y rendaient toujours de leur vivant…

Après une discussion pour le moins houleuse, les enfants acceptèrent. Après tout, dans le parchemin de Fudge, ils étaient censés obéir à l'intruse pour les trois prochains jours… Mais bon, d'ici samedi, ce serait terminé… Molly serait de retour à la maison pour le bien être de tout le monde…

-Maintenant, amenez-moi vos vêtements que je puisse les trier réellement, et je dis bien tous vos vêtements.

La fin de la journée fut assez folklorique : Ron s'était enfermé dans sa chambre avec sa garde robe car il refusait de la jeter. Heureusement pour Madame Malfoy, il ne connaissait pas de sorts de magie noire pour bannir les personnes d'une pièce, sinon, elle n'aurait pas pu faire ce qu'elle désirait…

-Ronald, je te promets qu'on ne jettera pas tout ! Mais il faut que tu sois mieux habillé !!!!

-Non ! Laissez mes vêtements tranquilles !!!!!

Harry contemplait la scène, assis sous un arbre, les deux petites filles avec lui, et il secouait la tête, désolé pour Narcissa qui avait fort à faire pour pouvoir faire ce qu'elle voulait de cet entêté.

Narcissa faisait léviter les vêtements et les entrainait vers elle, seulement, la grande carcasse de Ron s'y agrippait résolument, ne voulant pas s'en séparer… Ce fut Hermione qui dût lui lancer un somnus afin qu'il reste tranquille…

Il s'était avéré que les trois quarts des affaires du dernier rouquin de la famille étaient bons à jeter. Aussi, quand le sort se dissipa, Ronald Bilius Weasley poussa simplement un cri de rage et de désespoir. Il s'y était attaché à ses vieux vêtements ! Ils avaient tous appartenu à Charlie avant, mais il avait de bons souvenirs qui s'y rattachaient !

Narcissa avait clairement décidé de faire réellement comme si elle était chez elle : elle allait complètement changer leur cadre de vie.

Elle demanda à Arthur d'agrandir le hangar qui lui servait de pièce où il remisait toute sa collection d'artisanat moldu.

Narcissa y mit la majorité des meubles du salon de la maison :

-Ginny, Hermione, j'ai invité des sorcières du voisinage à venir prendre le thé à dix-sept heures. J'aimerais que vous soyez prêtes afin d'y participer. J'ai commandé des gateaux qui ne devraient pas tarder à arriver.

Ginny, en descendant de sa chambre poussa un cri : le salon n'était plus du tout encombré. De tous les meubles, il ne restait qu'un sofa et deux fauteuils ainsi qu'une table basse et le buffet au fond de la pièce.

Certes, l'ensemble était joli, mais sa mère allait les tuer… le reste des meubles appartenait à la défunte tante Tessie, qui est décédée il y a quelques années.

Hermione, elle, se contenta simplement d'attendre et de voir la réaction de Molly quand elle reviendrait. C'était la seule chose à faire.

La voix de Narcissa retentit dans toute la maisonnée.

-Ronald ? Peux-tu mettre ta robe se sorcier bleu marine et venir dans le salon ?

Ron poussa un cri de rage et entreprit, dans sa chambre, de se changer. Cette bonne femme allait le lui payer.

Quand il descendit, il eut un mouvement de recul. La chaise à bascule de sa maman avait disparu, ainsi que les meubles provenant de leur héritage. Seuls restaient en place le minimum syndical pour 5 personnes. Ils étaient une bonne douzaine au Terrier.

Quand l'heure arriva, des voisines transplannèrent à l'entrée de la propriété des Weasley, accompagnées de jeunes filles ou de jeunes hommes.

Et là, même Hermione ne put retenir un soupir de frustration. Elle aurait dû partir avec ses parents en vacances… là, elle était coincée avec une femme qui ne voulait qu'une seule chose : participer à des réceptions mondaines.

La visite des voisins dura deux heures. Deux longues heures où une jeune femme et deux jeunes hommes avaient été présentés à Ginny, Hermione et Ron.

Narcissa les avait obligés à aller dehors afin de s'amuser un peu et de « faire connaissance ». Si Hermione était enchantée de connaître des jeunes gens qui n'allaient pas à l'école mais qui étaient instruits à la maison, le frère et la sœur, eux, serrèrent les dents afin de ne pas hurler de rage. La situation était très simple : Narcissa Malfoy essayait de les caser avec plus riches qu'eux pour mieux paraître dans la société. Et elle n'avait pas invité quelqu'un pour Harry.

Et surtout, surtout, surtout, Molly détestait les dites voisines…

Le soir venu, deux rouquins refusèrent de manger et allèrent se coucher, encore en colère contre la blonde.

Et dire que le lendemain, ce serait une journée shopping…

_

* * *

18h30, manoir Malfoy._

Lucius ne comprenant pas l'utilisation des sortilèges de nettoyage, il avait fini par prendre un seau et une serpillière, afin de rendre la cuisine de nouveau praticable.

Epuisé par la colère qui l'avait abrité toute l'après-midi, il poussa un cri de rage quand il vit le message sur son lit dans sa chambre au moment de se doucher et se changer :

_Lucius._

_Ce soir, nous dînons dans le petit salon. Il serait temps pour vous de vous décoincer un peu._

_Demain, nous allons en promenade sur le chemin de traverse. L'après midi, vous allez jouer avec votre fils au Quidditch ou vous allez parler, mais vous allez faire une activité avec lui ! Et ne ronchonnez pas ! C'est une mauvaise habitude qui donne des rides !!!_

_Molly._

Après s'être changé, le blond redescendit dans le petit salon, recherchant la cause de ses tourments.

-Madame Weasley !

-Dans les règles de l'émission, vous devez m'appeler par mon prénom. Et avant que vous ne protestiez, réglez ça avec le ministre ! C'est lui qui a choisi les règles !!! Que désirez-vous Lucius ?

-Je peux savoir pour quelle raison je devrais aller sur le chemin de traverse demain ? Je travaille moi !!!!

-Vous allez prendre deux jours de congés, que vous le vouliez ou non, et vous allez très clairement exécuter les ordres. Demain matin, nous partons en promenade sur le chemin de traverse et demain après midi, vous allez jouer au Quidditch avec votre fils, ou alors voler simplement, mais vous allez faire quelque chose avec lui pendant que je vous surveillerai !!!!! Vous vous devez d'avoir des activités avec votre fils !!!!! Et si vous ne voulez pas, je ferai de votre vie un enfer pendant les quelques jours qu'il nous reste à passer ensemble!!!

Lucius alla s'enfermer dans son bureau et Molly prépara le petit salon pour le dîner. Severus avait dit qu'il rentrerait sous peu.

20 heures 30. C'était l'heure de manger.

-Molly, pourquoi le petit salon, questionna habilement Severus.

-Tout simplement parce que Draco ne parle pas à table. Il est suffisamment âgé pour participer aux conversations. Comme il ne veut pas déroger à la bienséance, j'ai décidé qu'on mangerait tous dans cette pièce, en dehors des conventions sociales. Surtout qu'en famille, on ne devrait pas avoir d'étiquette à tenir… c'est vrai quoi, il ne s'agit pas de la reine et de ses descendants que je sache !!!!

Lucius était encore attendu dix minutes plus tard. Quand un elfe l'avait appelé, il l'avait simplement congédié en le maudissant. Mais quand son fils frappa à la porte, il ne put ignorer le bruit qui le dérangeait dans ses réflexions.

-Qu'est ce que tu veux Draco ? Tu n'en as pas assez fait pour aujourd'hui ?

Le jeune homme se rembrunit et lui dit sèchement :

-Vous êtes attendu en bas pour le dîner.

Et Draco sortit de la pièce, le dos raide.

Le jeune homme avait décidé de dire bonne nuit à Severus et à Molly et de partir dans sa chambre, mais c'était sans compter sur la rousse qui le persuada de rester avec eux.

Dix minutes plus tard, le chef de famille n'était pas du tout descendu. Molly, en colère, dit simplement aux deux autres de manger, et qu'elle revenait avec l'énergumène qui faisait sa tête d'hypoggriffe. Elle allait devoir hurler encore une fois.

Après 10 minutes de cris, de hurlements et de bruits de bataille, Lucius reparut, décoiffé et s'assit sur un fauteuil, la mine renfrognée. Une Molly tout sourire l'accompagnait.

L'adulte blond mangea sans un seul mot, puis partit au moment du dessert, arguant qu'il n'avait plus faim. Draco, lui, en profita pour s'éclipser et se réfugier dans sa chambre. Le lendemain serait dur… il prit un livre de cours pour continuer ses devoirs.

* * *

_22heures 30, Le Terrier…_

Harry était mort de rire. Après la séquence « brûlons les vieux vêtements des Weasley », Harry était remonté à l'étage et avait accompagné les deux petites filles dans leur chambre. Puis, il s'effondra sur le lit et repensa à ce qu'il avait découvert chez son parrain. Il s'endormit, le sourire aux lèvres.

Lorsque Ron lui avait raconté ce qui leur était arrivé en fin d'après midi, il hurla de rire. Anastasia, la fille de la voisine, lui avait dit qu'elle voulait d'un homme bâti comme lui. Elle lui avait fait réellement beaucoup de charme, tellement que, selon Ron, ce n'était pas naturel.

Oui, c'est sans doute juste pour passer à la Télé quoi…

Les deux garçons s'endormirent par la suite, encore fatigués du réveillon de la veille.

Le lendemain s'annonçait laborieux pour le clan Weasley et ses enfants adoptifs ou presque.

Pendant la nuit, un cerf et une biche en peluches se câlinaient tendrement, sous le regard de deux peluches canines en train de se taquiner. A leur manière, les jouets veillaient sur l'adolescent. Deux étoiles scintillèrent plus fort dans le ciel, que l'on pouvait apercevoir par la fenêtre.

Narcissa, elle ne dormait toujours pas. Elle errait, telle une âme en peine, dans le salon, une tasse de thé à la main. Son Lucius lui manquait énormément. Il était plus que tant que Dimanche arrive. Plus que quelques jours à tenir…

comment Molly Weasley faisait-elle pour faire vivre tous ses enfants avec un seul et misérable salaire à la maison?

_*Mesculare signifie en latin Mélanger. D'où l'utilisation de ce terme._

**J'espère que vous avez bien aimé ce chapitre, je suis déjà en train d'écrire le suivant. Comme d'habitude, le titre et un extrait !**

_**Quand deux familles ennemies se rencontrent sur le chemin de traverse/ Un après midi de rêve...  
**_

_« Ron vit Narcissa rougir comme une écolière et fixer une personne derrière lui. Il se retourna lentement et vit pour la première fois Lucius Malfoy, l'être le plus froid qu'il connaissait, avec un sourire tendre aux lèvres._

_Sous le choc, il grimaça de dégoût, et se retourna pour s'éloigner… et tomba dans le caniveau, trempant et souillant ses vêtements. »_

…

_« Lucius s'était pris au jeu. Il avait métamorphosé quelques objets en obstacles, et il faisait du vol à pleine vitesse contre son fils. Pour laver son honneur… Il était impensable que son fils gagne…_

_Et il réussit à prendre la tête de la course. Se retournant pour narguer son fils par un sarcasme, il se cogna la tête contre un poteau volant…_

_Voyant sa dignité bafouée, il descendit dans un mot de son balai, et rentra dans le manoir. Pour mieux trébucher contre les marches qui se situaient dans le hall d'entrée… »_

**A bientôt pour la suite !!!**

_**OoctoO**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Je voudrais remercier énormément ma muse pour son chapitre et les suivants : **_

_**Elisabeth Canden…**_

_**Ma source d'inspiration après minuit sur msn… lol. Sans toi, les farces de l'après midi n'auraient pas été possibles… MERCI cocotte… **_

_**Je tiens à rassurer les lectrices : ce qui c'est passé chez Sirius n'a pas été filmé par les caméras du ministère… **_

_**Maintenant , bonne lecture à tous…**_

_**Chapitre sixième :**_

_**Quand deux familles ennemies se rencontrent sur le Chemin de Traverse/ Un après midi de rêve…**_

_

* * *

Le Terrier, 6H30_.

Pour la première fois de sa vie, Ron n'avait pas du tout envie de manger.

Sous l'ordre d'un ministre encore plus idiot qu'une colonie de veracrasses, une femme riche est venue vivre pour une semaine chez lui, chamboulant toute sa vie. Elle avait, dans le désordre, manqué de les tuer avec un pull-over, failli les empoisonner par le biais d'une nourriture infecte, insulté leur dignité en voulant les faire bénéficier de l'assistance publique et voulu les mettre en couple comme la vulgaire marieuse qu'elle incarnait. Aujourd'hui, le simple fait de devoir aller chercher les vêtements donnés par charité lui donnait l'impression que des insectes répugnants marchaient sur son corps. Même si cela partait d'une bonne intention, un Weasley ne pouvait pas accepter la charité. Il en allait de sa fierté.

_

* * *

Le Manoir Malfoy, 8h30._

Draco Malfoy, lui, se réveilla plus tard que d'habitude, heureux pour la première fois depuis longtemps. Son père avait passé du temps avec lui, même s'il s'agissait d'une activité un peu féminine. Pour la première fois depuis son entrée à Poudlard, Draco, jeune homme extrêmement imbu de sa personne, de son rang et de son sang, se laissait aller de nouveau à l'innocence qu'il avait dû refouler afin de parfaire son éducation aristocratique.

Cette émission, la venue de Molly Weasley dans sa demeure, tout ceci n'avait eu que du bon. Quelle bonne surprise lui réservait cette journée ? La veille, il avait vu son père couvert de pate à gâteau au chocolat, anéantissant par là même cette image digne et stricte qu'il en avait. Contrairement à son éducation, il préférait réellement voir son père céder à ses émotions. En effet, observer l'impuissante colère de Lord Malfoy contre Madame Weasley était plus qu'amusant.

_

* * *

Le chaudron baveur, 10h30._

La famille Weasley, accompagnée de Narcissa Malfoy, Hermione Granger, les deux petites filles trouvées dans la rue et l'illustrissime Harry Potter, venait d'arriver par Cheminette dans le bar/taverne qui servait de frontière entre le monde moldu et le monde sorcier.

Prenant la tête, Arthur Weasley, en patriarche attentif, ouvrit le passage qui menait au Chemin de Traverse et fit passer tout le monde, Narcissa et les deux petites filles en dernier. La blonde sentit un regard brulant sur sa nuque. Elle savait à qui appartenait ce regard, vivant avec cette personne depuis près de vingt ans. Mais elle ne put se retourner, les deux fillettes l'entrainant à la suite des autres, pressées de découvrir ce monde qui allait bientôt devenir le leur.

Lucius, Molly et Draco étaient eux aussi arrivés au Chaudron Baveur. Lord Malfoy eut la surprise de reconnaître la silhouette distinguée qui empruntait le passage vers la plus grande avenue sorcière d'Angleterre. Sa femme. L'amour de sa vie. Celle pour qui il donnerait toute sa fortune rien que pour qu'elle soit saine et sauve était présente. Même s'il était présent en même temps qu'elle en ce lieu, le règlement du jeu était plus que clair : il était hors de question que les couples ne se reforment avant la fin du jeu, sans quoi ce serait la prison pour les quatre. Les Weasley, il s'en fichait un peu. Mais sa si délicate femme à Azkaban, c'était au dessus de ses forces.

Seulement, une question se posait : que faisait son adorable épouse avec deux petite filles blondes ? A qui donc étaient ces enfants ?

_

* * *

Le Chemin de Traverse, 11h00._

Narcissa était réellement outrée. Elle sortait du bureau d'action sociale pour lequel elle dépensait la moitié de sa rente mensuelle où personne n'était présent. En tant que « donneuse majoritaire », elle pouvait avoir accès à toutes les archives. Elle permit donc aux enfants de se promener jusqu'à 11h00 tapantes où ils devaient la retrouver ici. Et tout le monde était présent. Même Ron, la personne la plus butée qu'elle n'ait jamais rencontrée.

-Nous avons un énorme problème les enfants.

-En effet, Madame Malfoy, le ton de Fred et George était clairement taquin, nous avons oublié de prendre Gouly avec nous…

-Fred ! George ! Stop !!!

La voix de Harry avait retenti, sèche et quelque peu agressive. Il les avait prévenus et il allait sévir si ça continuait. Il n'avait pas vaincu Voldemort avec des sorts basiques appris à l'école mais bel et bien avec les sorts les plus humiliants et sadiques qu'il n'avait jamais lu. Et si les jumeaux continuaient à embêter de la sorte Narcissa Malfoy, il allait se faire un plaisir de les remettre à leur place avec les sorts humiliants. « Que se passe-t-il Madame Malfoy ? »

Mais l'aristocrate eut un comportement curieux et peu digne de la Serpentarde qu'elle était.

Ron vit Narcissa rougir comme une écolière et fixer une personne située derrière lui. Il se retourna lentement et vit pour la première fois Lucius Malfoy, l'être le plus froid qu'il connaissait avec un sourire tendre aux lèvres.

Sous le choc, il grimaça de dégoût, et se retourna pour s'éloigner… et tomba dans le caniveau, trempant et souillant ses vêtements.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Lucius n'arrivait vraiment pas à y croire. Harry Potter, le jeune homme insolent que son fils lui avait décrit comme rustre et particulièrement arrogant était réellement prévenant et gentil avec SA Narcissa. Le garçon portait la plus petite des deux blondinettes sur ses épaules tout en conversant avec sa femme qui tenait la plus grande des petites filles par la main. Il entendit au loin quelques bribes de leur conversation.

-Vu que je suis majeur, je pourrai aller à la banque maintenant pour notre projet… Vous pensez que votre mari nous laissera le faire ensemble ?

La jalousie de Lucius prit le dessus. Ce jeune homme faisait des yeux doux à SON épouse !!!! Quand on disait « Votre Mari », le sentiment véhiculé à la base par cette expression était la jalousie… Potter voulait s'approprier sa femme… Hors de question !

-Je ne sais pas si mon Lucius va accepter de me laisser m'en occuper… Peut être qu'il voudra bien mettre à notre disposition l'un de ses manoirs… j'espère que Molly pourra s'en occuper, sinon, je prendrai l'un de ceux de mon héritage… même s'ils sont plus petits que les siens…

Apparemment, sa femme n'allait pas le tromper. Mais pire, elle avait un projet en tête… Pauvre garçon… Finalement, non, tant pis pour ce pauvre garçon…

Il aurait voulu en apprendre d'avantage, mais l'armée de rouquins et ses pièces rapportées ainsi que son épouse étaient trop loin, et ces fichues règles de cette fichue émission l'empêchaient d'aborder sa tendre mie avant la fin légale du jeu… c'est-à-dire dimanche.

Poussant un soupir las, il alla rejoindre son fils et Molly Weasley qui étaient restés à la boutique de Quidditch.

Ce fils qui l'avait honteusement trahi en adoptant cette sauvage dans sa maison, en ne tenant pas compte de son avis à lui, en la défendant quelque peu, en facilitant sa tâche…

La conversation qu'il entendit le surprit. A mots couverts, son fils semblait avouer qu'il nourrissait un intérêt particulier envers Astoria Greengrass. Au moins, il n'avait pas perdu son bon goût pour la beauté… Et puis, la conversation avait dérivé sur le Quidditch… chose logique quand on se trouve dans un tel magasin…

-Draco, mon chéri, je ne pense pas qu'essayer de saboter un balai peut te permettre de remporter la victoire ! Au contraire, il faut que ton équipe soit unie contre vos adversaires. Et je pense réellement que c'est votre union qui doit être vecteur de votre envie de vaincre. Ruser n'est pas forcément tricher.

-Vous pensez réellement que cela suffit pour gagner contre Potter ??!?

-Non, mais cela en fait partie… et aussi et surtout l'entrainement et la confiance sans partage entre les membres de l'équipe. Si Harry gagne, c'est parce que toute l'équipe lui a fait confiance. Et cela s'est traduit par le fait qu'il a lui aussi confiance en ses propres capacités d'attrapeur… Et toi aussi, tu devrais plus avoir confiance en toi.

-Se faire confiance n'est pas dans l'esprit des Serpentards. Et je doute que les membres de l'équipe acceptent cette nouvelle façon de fonctionner… Ils préfèrent tricher, et moi, je préfère gagner…

-Des fois, pour vaincre, il faut savoir accepter la défaite… Ah, nous continuerons cette conversation plus tard, voici ton père. Je vais vous laisser entre vous, le temps pour moi d'aller chercher le cadeau d'anniversaire de Charlie qui n'était pas encore prêt…

Molly laissa les deux blonds entre eux, espérant que le malaise s'atténue…

_

* * *

Gringotts, quelques minutes plus tard…_

De leur côté, Narcissa et Harry s'étaient rendus à la banque pour discuter de leur projet. Cela les arrangeait que les caméras invisibles du ministère ne fonctionnent point dans l'enceinte de la banque… c'était l'idéal pour que Fudge ne s'octroie pas leur projet.

Harry salua les gobelins comme ils le faisaient entre eux : main droite au niveau du cœur et inclinaison du buste à 25 degrés.

Narcissa sourit et fit de même.

« Bonjour, je voudrais, si possible, voir Monsieur Griphook.

-Et moi, Monsieur Formec s'il vous plait. »

Le gobelin ouvrait grand ses yeux, hautement impressionné par la gentillesse qui émanait de Narcissa Malfoy. Harry Potter, il en avait l'habitude. Ce jeune homme essayait de respecter le plus possible les traditions ce chaque être magique. Mais Narcissa Malfoy, c'était une grande surprise… Finalement, peut être que cet incompétent ministre aura réussi une bonne chose durant son mandat pour le moins désastreux…

Le gobelin se reprit donc et leur demanda de patienter dans un salon pendant qu'il allait chercher les responsables de leurs comptes.

« Euh… en fait, Monsieur, nous voudrions les voir ensemble si possible… Nous aurions dû demander un entretien, mais je me disais que c'était important de le faire maintenant… »

Le gobelin regarda l'humain le plus puissant qu'il lui avait été donné de rencontrer et il les conduisit tous les deux dans une petite salle de réunion.

La banque des sorciers, Gringotts, tenue par des gobelins, était un bâtiment de deux étages située à peu près au milieu du chemin de traverse. C'était un bâtiment haut de trois étages, pourvu d'un immense souterrain où des coffres étaient creusés à même la pierre. De lourdes portes protégées par un sortilège gobelin compliqué ainsi que par la clef du coffre qui était remise au propriétaire, permettait une ouverture en toute sécurité. Les gobelins ne pouvaient se servir dans les coffres des clients, et les clients étaient dépendants des gobelins pour ouvrir les coffres. Cet ingénieux système permettait aux clients d'avoir toujours un compte précis de leurs retraits.

Les coffres des plus anciennes familles étaient situés à ce que les gobelins appelaient entre eux le 36ème dessous… C'était un énorme sous sol composé de non moins énormes coffres et gardés par un dragon aveugle qui était enchainé et qui avait, malheureusement pour lui, la fonction de gardien des coffres. Il s'agissait des coffres des plus anciennes et des plus riches familles sorcières. Et le coffre familial de Harry y était situé tout comme celui de Lucius Malfoy.

Dans les étages, il y avait deux salles de réunion. Une petite, avec des fauteuils à la taille des clients et des gobelins, et une grande salle où trônait une grande table ovale qui pouvait accueillir 156 personnes, c'est-à-dire les employés de la banque.

Harry et Narcissa se trouvèrent dont dans une sorte de petit salon aux murs jaune poussin, qui faisait ressortir le vert profond des fauteuils dans lesquels ils avaient été priés de s'installer. Deux autres fauteuils leur faisaient face, ainsi que des portraits de gobelins.

Un service à thé était posé sur la table basse ainsi qu'un plateau rempli de pâtisseries en tous genres, notamment des petits biscuits un peu bombés qui semblaient avoir de la confiture ou de la crème au milieu. Narcissa indiqua à Harry qu'il s'agissait de macarons, la spécialité française qu'elle préférait.

Les gobelins Griphook et Formec firent leur entrée dans le salon, et les deux humains se levèrent afin de les saluer comme il se doit.

« Monsieur Potter », s'exclama Griphook, « je suis heureux de vous revoir en aussi bonne santé.

-Mais tout le plaisir est pour moi. Comment vous portez vous ? Et votre famille ?

-Oh, mon épouse et notre fils vont très bien.

-En ce cas, saluez-les de ma part… »

Griphook aimait beaucoup ce petit humain qui le respectait et avec qui il avait beaucoup d'admiration. Harry Potter faisait honneur à ses ancêtres.

De leur côté, Narcissa et Formec eurent plus de mal. Après les salutations requises, ils s'étaient rassis et avaient écouté les deux autres parler.

« Bien, Monsieur Potter, j'ai été très surpris d'entendre mon collègue m'expliqué que vous vouliez une réunion avec Madame Malfoy ainsi que mon collègue ici présent qui gère son compte et ceux de sa famille… »

Harry le regarda et lui fit un petit sourire sincère.

« Je tiens à vous présenter mes excuses, dit Harry, un peu contrit. Nous aurions dû vous demander un entretien de façon beaucoup plus formelle. En fait, nous voudrions requérir votre avis sur un projet commun. »

Le regard des gobelins se fit plus curieux. Il fallait avouer que le gobelin Formec était réellement impressionné par le respect qui émanait de Harry Potter. L'on disait également de toute façon qu'il était ami avec un elfe de maison qu'il avait libéré. Le voir présenter ses excuses pour la gêne occasionnée était réellement à transcrire dans les annales des gobelins. Le jeune Monsieur Potter était réellement un être à part. Il les traitait normalement alors que les autres humains étaient odieux avec eux.

Ce fut Narcissa Malfoy qui prit la parole d'une voix douce, en parfaite contradiction avec ce qu'elle laissait voir au monde : « Nous voudrions monter un orphelinat sorcier. »

C'était la première fois que deux humains leur demandaient leur avis à propos d'un projet. De plus, aucun établissement sorcier de ce type n'existait dans le monde sorcier anglais, sans compter la quasi absence des lois relatives à la protection de l'enfance.

Et ces deux personnes, qui avaient été malheureusement opposées lors de la seconde grande guerre et qui, maintenant, avaient été réunies de force par un ministre aux lubies plus que douteuses, avaient décidé de s'allier pour une cause commune : l'aide aux enfants.

« Vous savez, reprit Harry, Voldemort ne serait jamais devenu aussi maléfique s'il avait été pris en charge par un orphelinat sorcier. Et il aurait en plus été un grand mage si toutes les conditions avaient été requises pour ça… Il va sans dire que le monde Moldu a beaucoup plus d'avance que le monde sorcier concernant ce domaine en particulier.

-Et vous souhaitez donc réunir les fonds nécessaires pour mettre en place ce projet d'orphelinat… avait reprit Formec.

-Pas exactement non, l'idéal en réalité serait de trouver tous les autres êtres magiques, d'acheter un immense terrain assez protégé pour en faire un immense complexe où les orphelins des différents êtres magiques se côtoieraient les uns les autres ! Il faudrait aussi du personnel formé pour un accompagnement éducatif et social sans compter des professeurs tant moldus que sorciers, et aussi et surtout que l'enseignement soit commun à ceux qui ont été dotés de pouvoir et ceux qui en sont malheureusement dépourvus. Certes, la plupart des orphelins seront issus du monde moldu mais malheureusement, quelques familles sorcières abandonnent leurs enfants sous l'unique prétexte qu'ils sont sans pouvoirs magiques. »

Narcissa surprit non seulement les gobelins en face d'eux mais également Harry.

Ce dernier lui fit un simple sourire et reprit :

« Quelques fois, et c'est rare, les moldus ont peur de leurs enfants. Soit ils les maltraitent, soit ils sont abandonnés dans des orphelinats où ils se retrouvent complètement livrés à eux même. Pire, ils sont maltraités non seulement par les autres mais également par le personnel de l'orphelinat qui les jugent trop bizarres. Et puis, pour ne rien vous cacher, avant-hier, Madame Malfoy a trouvé deux petites sorcières abandonnées qui essayaient de se cacher de la police sans doute pour ne pas se retrouver séparées… »

_

* * *

Chemin de Traverse, 12h30, du côté des Malfoy..._

« Il serait peut-être temps de nous restaurer. Les elfes sont en train de retirer toutes ces abominations que vous appelez décoration, Molly Weasley, et ils n'auront pas le temps de nous concocter un repas digne de ce nom…

-Je vous rappelle, Lucius Abraxas Malfoy, que ce sont mes règles qui sont en vigueur et ce, depuis hier. Si jamais ce sapin ou les décorations sont effectivement enlevées, je ferai de votre vie un enfer pendant les derniers jours… »

Un hippogriffe en tutu rose passa, effectuant gauchement quelques entrechats

Draco, comme d'habitude, essaya de désamorcer la bombe, encore une fois…

« Père, pensez-vous que le Professeur Snape viendra à ce déjeuner ?

-Non. Il a quelques obligations qu'il ne peut décommander… »

Draco soupira silencieusement et marcha derrière les deux adultes. La journée sera longue…

_

* * *

Square Grimmaurd, à peu près à la même heure, hors du champ visuel des caméras…_

Severus Snape se retrouvait dans une position un peu délicate. A cause d'un pari perdu, il était obligé de jouer au Twister avec son partenaire de « jeux » habituel.

_**Flash back**_

« Je me délesterai d'un chaudron en or si jamais ton infect filleul réussissait à ne pas faire de scandale lorsqu'il apprendra la vérité. Bien que finalement, j'en doute… Ce morveux se révèle aussi stupide que son père…

-Je pense que tu te trompes beau brun, se moqua Sirius, Harry est un enfant très respectueux et très bien élevé. Et si jamais il l'apprend, je pense qu'il va juste l'accepter afin que je sois heureux…et si je gagne, tu garderas ton chaudron, j'ai quelque chose de beaucoup plus passionnant à te faire faire. Un jeu de mon choix dans la tenue de mon choix. Et ce n'est pas négociable. De toutes façons, il n'y aura que nous deux à la maison. Si je perds, je t'offre un immense chaudron bien cher pour tes concoctions nauséabondes. Bon, j'exige un pari magique, sans quoi, tu risques encore une fois de te défiler, Snape…

-Je refuse ! »

Et Severus avait été obligé d'accepter le mini rituel magique qui l'obligeait à honorer les termes de son pari… Seulement, Severus avait perdu…

_**Fin flash back**_

Severus avait été obligé de se raser les jambes et les aisselles pour jouer. De toute façon, il n'avait pas le choix. Soit il acceptait tout de suite, soit son Serpentard d'ex-Gryffondor qu'était son partenaire lui donnait un gage qui serait pire, et surtout public…

_

* * *

Boutique de Madame Guipure, chemin de traverse, même heure, du côté des Weasley…_

Hermione et Harry essayaient de convaincre Ron de passer sur lui les vêtements dans lesquels Narcissa pensait investir. Ron, en homme viril et fier, refusait de se faire mesurer par une femme qu'il ne connaissait même pas. Jamais il ne s'était fait mesurer par un commerçant, excepté lors de l'achat de sa baguette magique. Et de plus, le sourire moqueur du descendant des maraudeurs, qui lui servait accessoirement de meilleur ami, ne l'encourageait réellement pas à se laisser faire.

Hermione soupira, lassée. Sa main prit de l'élan et Harry entendit juste un « PAFFF » et tout de suite après, le ronchonnement de Ron : « mais qu'est ce que j'ai encore fait Hermione ?

-Tais toi ! Laisse ta fierté de mâle de côté et laisse Madame Guipure te mesurer !!!

-Si on ne peut même plus ronchonner… » bouda Ron.

Harry, lui, éclata simplement de rire.

Trente minutes plus tard, la famille rentrait déjeuner à la maison.

_

* * *

Au 12, Square Grimmaurd…_

Les rires de Sirius retentissaient dans le salon alors que Severus tombait une énième fois. Les Maître des Potions soupira, légèrement agacé, mais tout de même excité par le regard concupiscent de son partenaire secret.

Il s'assit à même le tapis, où étaient dessinés quatre rangées de ronds de couleurs, et il enfila une petite culotte de soie noire à la place de son boxer qu'il venait de retirer. Ses cheveux mi-longs, son corps presqu'androgyne, sa peau d'albâtre, son fessier bombé… cette vision alluma un brasier dans les yeux de Sirius. « J'ai hâte que tu enfile enfin ta petite tenue Severus… »

_

* * *

Au restaurant le plus chic du Chemin de Traverse, famille Malfoy…_

Le déjeuner se passait relativement bien… si Draco faisait abstraction des piques meurtrières que se lançaient les deux adultes à table. Pires que des enfants. Il soupira imperceptiblement demanda l'autorisation d'aller aux toilettes.

« Vous voyez que vous l'attristez ce pauvre petit » s'écria une Molly clairement remontée contre les idées rétrogrades d'un Lucius aussi borné qu'un âne.

Ce dernier leva les yeux au ciel et répliqua hargneusement : « vous êtes la personne la plus agaçante que Merlin ait mis sur mon chemin, et pourtant, Madame Parkinson est une sérieuse candidate au titre ! »

Les deux adultes se regardèrent, immobiles l'un et l'autre, comme deux ennemis voulant se battre à mort. C'est dans cette ambiance qu'un Draco désespéré retourna à la table, l'envie de les museler et de les enfermer de plus en plus présente dans sa tête.

Ils finirent de déjeuner dans une ambiance électrique et rentrèrent au manoir, Molly maudissant silencieusement l'entêtement quasi suicidaire de l'aristocrate, Draco pensant de plus en plus à les pendre par les pouces dans une des oubliettes du manoir et Lucius imaginant comment torturer délectablement la rousse la plus imbuvable qu'il lui fut donné de rencontrer…

_

* * *

Au 12 Square Grimmaurd, aux alentours de 13 heures 30…_

« Je te maudis Black, je te hais de tout mon être !!!

-Pourtant, tu es réellement adorable dans ta tenue de servante dévouée à son maitre… »

Severus, en effet, avait revêtu, de force, en plus de la petite culotte en soie, un porte jarretelles et des bas noirs, une robe noire avec un jupon blanc à froufrous, une petite coiffe blanche de servante sur sa belle chevelure noire et un beau petit tablier blanc bordé d'un volant en dentelle.

Ce qui enrageait Severus, plus que de porter une robe, c'était justement la longueur de cette dernière. Elle arrivait à peine juste en dessous de ses fesses et elle était assez volumineuse pour remonter encore à chaque pas qu'il faisait. Le pire du pire était que Sirius l'avait forcé à revêtir une paire d'escarpins à talons aiguilles et Severus ne pouvait faire un pas sas perdre l'équilibre.

« Tu vas le regretter Black !!!

-Mais non, je te promets que tu es magnifique et sexy dans cette robe ! Je n'ai qu'à passer mes mains en dessous de ton adorable petite robe et…

-Si jamais tu fais ça, je te lance une malédiction qui te rendra impuissant !!! »

Le rire de Sirius remua quelque chose dans les entrailles du ronchon maitre des potions. Une chaleur se répandit non seulement dans son ventre mais également dans tout son corps. Il ferma les yeux un quart de seconde et tenta de se reprendre. Mais peine perdue, les mains de l'ignoble personne voyageaient déjà sur son corps et le faisaient haleter et rougir…

Puis, Sirius le souleva telle une princesse et lui murmura chaudement à l'oreille qu'il voulait qu'il garde à la fois les bas et les chaussures quand il le ferait hurler dans son lit…

« Je ne comprends réellement pas ce que je fous avec toi », avait grogné Severus avant de poser ses lèvres sur celles du cabot…

Il était hors de question que ce dernier ait le monopole des hostilités…

_

* * *

Le terrier, 14 heures 30…_

Après un déjeuner assez mouvementé où Narcissa avait confondu poivre et cannelle ainsi que tomates en boite et coulis de cerise, Harry avait pris son balai et avait montré aux deux petites filles, à tour de rôle. Actuellement, les deux petites faisaient une sieste réparatrice et méritée.

Elles ne leurs parlaient toujours pas, mais elles se sentaient réellement en confiance, au point de venir chercher un câlin dans leurs bras ou pour simplement jouer avec eux.

Harry décida de discuter de son projet avec Ron et Hermione, mais pour cela, il fallait veiller qu'ils soient hors du champ des caméras. Aussi, Harry avait préparé une sorte de panier pique nique, avec bien entendu de la nourriture pour Ron, des lanternes à action chauffante ainsi qu'une tente dans laquelle ils pourront se protéger du froid. Il ne lui resta qu'à tendre à Ron son balai en lui disant : « prends Hermione et suis moi… ». Harry avait également pensé à mettre de l'encre, des plumes et des parchemins dans le panier en question.

Après avoir averti la famille qu'ils rentreraient tard, ils se rendirent donc dans une clairière située dans la forêt tous près, mais suffisamment loin pour échapper aux caméras incrustées dans la propriété des Weasley. En plus, ils s'appliquèrent un charme qui rendrait leur conversation confidentielle. Autant dire que personne d'autre qu'eux trois ne saurait ce qui s'est dit.

Après avoir monté la tente, installé tout le bazar et s'être installés, Harry attaqua tout de suite :

« Hermione, tu connais les lois sorcières relatives aux enfants ? »

La jeune fille fronça les sourcils et lui indiqua qu'il n'en existait qu'une seule. « Les parents ont tout droit sur leurs enfants, excepté celui de mort. »

Les yeux de Harry s'écarquillèrent, horrifié. Il se reprit et lui demanda ce qu'elle savait des lois moldues.

« Attends Ry, l'interrompit Ron, tu veux savoir ça pour quoi faire ?

-J'ai un projet que je veux réaliser. Et pour ça, j'ai décidé de m'associer à madame Malfoy.

-Un projet, interrogèrent en cœur Ron et Hermione.

-On va créer un orphelinat sorcier. Et surtout, des lois qui s'appliqueraient afin que ce qui m'est arrivé n'arrive plus aux autres enfants. »

Ron le regarda, incrédule. « J'arrive pas à croire que tu m'aies pas dit ça plus tôt ! Je leur apprendrai les échecs… »

Hermione prit le problème plus sérieusement. Et surtout, elle fit fonctionner son cerveau : « Donc, tu es en train de me dire que des lois seraient nécessaires pour pouvoir définir les conditions d'entrées dans l'orphelinat ? »

Harry la regarda et lui sourit tendrement. L'intelligence de sa meilleure amie l'étonnerait toujours. « Oui, et c'est pour ça que j'ai besoin de l'aide de la plus douée de toutes les sorcières de Poudlard. »

Hermione rougit, heureuse du compliment, mais grogna à Harry que normalement, la flatterie ne marchait pas. Elle attrapa un parchemin, une plume, et se mit à écrire furieusement.

« Beaucoup de maladies sorcières sont causées aussi par la maltraitance ! »

Harry et Hermione s'arrêtèrent immédiatement et regardèrent Ron, incrédules. Leur voix jaillit en même temps : « Ha bon ? Comment ça ??? »

Puis Hermione continua en leur disant qu'ils allaient questionner Mme Pomfresh à la rentrée.

« Non, rétorqua Harry, on n'a plus beaucoup de temps ! Demain, on ira voir un pédiatre sorcier qui va nous en parler. »

Devant le regard interrogateur de ses amis, Harry consentit à être plus explicite. « Les élections ministérielles ont lieu dans quelques mois. J'ai déjà reçu des demandes de Fudge pour que « Le Survivant » le soutienne lors de la campagne électorale. Seulement, hors de question qu'un politicien m'ayant fait passer pour fou pendant une année entière ait droit à mon soutien ! Non, moi, je propose Amélia Bones en tant que ministre.

-Et si jamais Fudge est réélu, s'enquit Ron.

-En ce cas, répondit Harry, l'air d'un chat se délectant d'un bol de lait, Madame Malfoy convaincra son mari d'obliger Fudge à appliquer ces lois.

-C'est brillant Harry ! Je comprends mieux pourquoi tu t'es associée à elle !!!

-Détrompe toi, 'Mione, ce n'est pas que pour ça. Elle a l'appui de toute l'aristocratie, et donc, par conséquent, d'une partie du Magenmagot, l'autre étant sous l'influence d'Albus, elle a la notoriété, le patrimoine immobilier et financier, et surtout, elle sera une ambassadrice parfaite. Et, cerise sur le gâteau, elle adore les enfants. Regardez comment elle agit avec Ichana et Lana…

La discussion d'orienta donc autour des lois à faire promulguer en urgence. Et ce n'est qu'aux premières lueurs du coucher de soleil qu'ils consentirent à rentrer, ayant épuisé leurs réserves de nourriture et de boissons chaudes.

_

* * *

Le Manoir Malfoy, 15h30…_

« Lucius, je reconnais avoir fait une erreur hier… Il est vrai que je n'aurai jamais dû vous obliger à faire un gâteau… Mais vu comment vous prenez soin de vos cheveux, je me suis dit que…

-Un mot de plus, femme, et je vous promets qu'il ne vous restera que vos deux yeux pour pleurer. Je ne me soumettrai pas à l'une de vos idées barbares ! Hors de question !!! »

Molly sourit. Elle le tenait !

« Même si mes idées qui ne sont point barbares sont tournées autour de la magnifique écurie de balais de compétition que vous possédez ? Pourquoi ne pas apprendre à votre fils quelques feintes ? »

Et Molly Weasley, hautement agaçante, le planta là, allant se changer, pendant que Lucius, assis dans son bureau, convoqua son fils.

« Bon, retentit la voix froide de Lucius Malfoy, j'ai décide de voir comment tu te débrouilles sur un balai pour essayer de comprendre comment tu arrives à chaque fois à perdre face à Potter. Vu comment tu ne gagnes jamais face à lui, tu auras droit à un entrainement intensif. Tu as 10 minutes pour te changer, prendre ton balai et me retrouver dans le parc. »

Et Lucius était sorti, la tête haute, allant se changer lui aussi ainsi que choisir l'un de ses trésors pour tester sa descendance.

_

* * *

Même Heure, Square Grimmaurd…_

Severus se cambrait sous Sirius, ses ongles griffant le dos de son partenaire. Sirius avait remit le couvert deux fois encore, tellement les bas le rendait dingue.

Mais Severus avait un peu mal maintenant, en dépit des potions anesthésiantes qu'il prenait… Seulement, perdu dans le plaisir, il oublia vite tout ce qui n'était pas Sirius et perdit encore une fois le fil des événements, plongé dans un océan de délices, hurlant tel un perdu…

Encore essoufflé, Sirius l'embrassa tendrement et se mit sur le côté, le serrant fort contre lui.

L'animagus chien se demanda comment expliquer à cette tête de mule qu'il était plus attaché à lui qu'il ne s'y attendait au départ ? Severus fuirait le plus rapidement possible et il ne le verrait plus jamais…

Hors de question !!! Jamais il ne le laisserait partir loin de lui !

Severus s'était endormi, plus épuisé que jamais. Quelques heures de repos ne lui feraient pas de mal, au contraire…

Sirius en profita pour se lever. Posant un tendre baiser sur les lèvres de son amour secret, il décida de prendre une douche. Vêtu uniquement d'un boxer, il prit l'appareil photo sur une étagère et mitrailla Severus de photos. Il était si beau ainsi, son corps alangui entre les draps, ses cheveux formant une auréole sur l'oreiller, ses traits tellement détendus qu'il faisait plus jeune que son âge… Severus se retourna, émis une plainte et plongea son nez dans l'oreiller de Sirius. Il arrêta de bouger, poussant un soupir de contentement, et plongea dans un sommeil réparateur. L'une de ses jambes était hors du drap, et Sirius s'amusa à la photographier…

Il pourrait ainsi se repaitre pendant que son amant ne serait pas là, de son image qui le rendait cinglé.

Severus avait beau nier, mais l'attirance qu'ils avaient soudainement éprouvée l'un envers l'autre après la bataille finale était encore là. Il leur suffisait de rester une semaine sans se voir pour que ça dégénère encore en une symphonie de cris et de hurlements de plaisir. Voir Severus se tordre en dessous de lui, perdu dans le plaisir, arrachant les draps, était réellement l'une des raisons pour lesquelles il vivait. Douloureusement, Sirius s'arracha à la contemplation de sa proie et alla dans la chambre de son frère qu'il avait reconvertie en une chambre noire et développa ses photos. Celles-ci, il les garderait précieusement et le mettrait dans un album pour les contempler lors des longues soirées de solitude qui l'attendaient à la rentrée des classes.

Il avait hâte que Severus admette ce qu'il ressentait pour pouvoir lui dire que c'était réciproque. Même si le Serpentard le niait, ça se voyait dans son regard, quand, perdu dans son plaisir, il hurlait son nom…

Severus, lui, rêvait de Sirius…

Mais, il était tout de même curieux que Sirius Black, connu pour se voiler la face lorsque de telles évidences lui tombaient dessus, soit aussi lucide quant à ce qu'il ressentait… Comme si…

_

* * *

Le Terrier, même heure…_

Narcissa avait décidé de refaire la décoration de la chambre conjugale des époux Weasley. Chambre dans laquelle elle dormait avec Lena et Ichana.

Pour le moment, les murs, vides, avaient un papier peint délavé et quelque peu désagrégé par endroits. D'un coup de baguette, elle les enleva, mettant à contribution les merveilleux petits anges qui avaient fini leur sieste et qui s'amusaient à rouler le papier peint pour en faire un rouleau. D'un coup de baguette, elle colora les murs d'un beau vert d'eau. Puis elle décida de retirer ces couleurs. En effet, il s'agissait d'une des couleurs de l'intérieur de la maison de Madame Cliffard. Finalement, sa bonne humeur se teinta d'agacement. Elle n'avait pas trop envie de penser à l'aristocrate pour le moment. Il y avait trop de zones d'ombres sur sa gestion des œuvres de charité.

Elle essaya donc de trouver une autre couleur qui irait au couple. Le blanc n'était pas une option. Mais le bleu, oui… Il ne restait qu'à déterminer quelle teinte de bleu. Encore un long moment de réflexion…

Les jumeaux, eux avaient décidé de fouiller les affaires de Hermione, afin de savoir si elle avait un journal intime relatant ses fantasmes envers Ron… Ils étaient certains qu'elle en avait de toute façon… En plus, officieusement, ils s'étaient embrassés quelques fois…seulement, ils n'avaient pas prévu cela, donc ils n'avaient pas de quoi faire du chantage à la preuve compromettante ! Mais là, il fallait qu'ils trouvent, ça devenait vital…

_

* * *

Manoir Malfoy, 16 heures…_

Lucius se sentait libre dans les airs. Réellement libre. Les cours de vols avaient été sa matière préférée à Poudlard. Il avait excellé dans ce domaine, bien plus que tous ses camarades de classe. Il avait été un poursuiveur hors pair et il pouvait jouer dans n'importe quel poste, y compris celui d'attrapeur. Plusieurs équipes lui avaient proposé, à la fin de sa scolarité, une place dans leur équipe au poste de son choix et en tant que titulaire. Mais le grand Abraxas Malfoy avait brisé ses rêves, décrétant qu'il s'agissait d'une infamie. Jamais un Malfoy ne ferait partie d'une vulgaire équipe de Quidditch. Non, un Malfoy ne perdrait jamais son temps dans un vulgaire jeu qui risquait de mettre en péril sa plastique parfaite !

Lucius revint brusquement à la réalité en voyant son fils, un peu moins assuré que lui, évoluer dans les airs en cherchant à le rejoindre. Draco était assez doué, même s'il se voyait forcé de reconnaître que son fils l'était moins que ce satané Potter, n'ayant point le niveau du brun, ni son étincelle de folie qui pouvait lui permettre d'effectuer une Feinte de Wronsky à n'importe quel moment du jeu…

Ils avaient commencé par faire une petite course loyale, sans aucun coup bas Serpentard. Et comme Lucius était rouillé par de nombreuses années de pratique solitaire et douce, il se fit vaincre par son fils. Et le sourire narquois qu'arbora Draco Malfoy fit perdre son sang froid au Lord Malfoy, qui décida donc de passer à la vitesse supérieure.

Lucius avait donc métamorphosé dans le parc de sa propriété une aire d'entrainement très spéciale, digne des professionnels du Quidditch. Il y avait d'énormes poteaux qui flottaient de bas en haut et de haut en bas, deux ou trois vifs d'or qui avaient tous trois des sorts intégrés, ainsi que des cognards rebondissants qui étaient ensorcelés pour être toujours dans la limite du terrain.

Draco regarda cette portion de terrain avec une certaine appréhension visible dans son regard.

« Un Malfoy ne laisse pas voir ses états d'âme » claqua la voix de Lucius.

« Bon, jeune homme, voici ce que nous allons faire. Tu vas devoir attraper un vif d'or. Mais, les poteaux, sont ensorcelés pour t'apprendre à esquiver ce qui est prévisible, les cognards, ce qui n'est pas prévisible. Je serai ton adversaire. »

Draco fit un petit sourire. Ce serait facile… tellement facile…

Molly, elle, était assise sur une chaise longue non loin du terrain. Elle pouvait les entendre et voir toutes leurs manœuvres. Ainsi que toute la population sorcière qui se régalait en ce moment.

Le top fut donné, les poteaux se mirent en route de façon aléatoire, ainsi que les cognards, créant réellement une espèce de camp d'entrainement pour commando. Le Quidditch étant sacré, même les entrainements s'étaient arrêtés dans toute l'Angleterre, et un grand joueur, devenu entraineur dit à haute voix que si Malfoy avait voulu, il serait réellement un grand joueur… Seulement, les fils à papa couvés comme pas croyable étaient tellement soumis…

Enfin bref… le vif d'or fut lâché, et la course commença. Feintes, esquives, et tentative hameçonnage de l'ennemi… Lucius se fit un sourire intérieur. Son fils se débrouillait pas mal… Mais il approchait trop du vif. Aussi, sur son éclair de feu version professionnelle, il accéléra et réussit à dépasser son fils pourtant très agile. La partie était serrée, et c'était avec un plaisir non feint qu'il remarqua que son fils était doué. Très doué même, s'il pensait à s'entrainer plus… Les obstacles étaient devenus trop prévisibles, alors, il fallait pimenter un peu plus la partie.

Lucius s'était pris au jeu. Il avait métamorphosé quelques objets en obstacles, et il faisait du vol à pleine vitesse contre son fils. Pour laver son honneur… Il était impensable que son fils gagne…

Et il réussit à prendre la tête de la course. Se retournant pour narguer son fils par un sarcasme, il se cogna la tête contre un poteau volant…

Voyant sa dignité bafouée, il descendit dans un mot de son balai, et rentra dans le manoir. Pour mieux trébucher contre les marches qui se situaient dans le hall d'entrée…

_

* * *

Square Grimmaurd, 17 heures 30…_

Severus se réveilla, fourbu et endolori. Il était encore sur les nerfs, encore une fois il avait été obligé de céder à la tentation. Depuis quelques mois que ça dure… Depuis la bataille finale… Ce n'était plus possible ! Il lui fallait réellement trouver une solution ! Et le pire de tout, c'était qu'il ne trouvait aucun livre dessus, et que le sale cabot avec qui il s'envoyait en l'air avait cessé de chercher dans les livres en disant : « On y trouve chacun notre compte Snivellus, si jamais tu ne dis rien, moi non plus je ne dirai rien… »

Et puis, ça avait fini par se muer en une sorte de tendresse malvenue qui obscurcissait réellement toute sa pensée dès qu'il était auprès de ce bâtard. Et c'était encore pire quand il était loin du cabot pendant plusieurs jours… mais, à propos, où encore se situait ce connard ?

« Blaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaack !!!!!!!!!!!!!! »

Sirius, dans sa chambre noire, sursauta en entendant la voix mélodieuse du Severus Enragus Snapus, rare espèce hautement dangereuse et réellement toxique pour l'humanité.

Sa bonne humeur un peu en berne, il quitta son laboratoire personnel et se rendit dans sa chambre qui était hautement dévastée. Coussins et oreillers s'étaient envolés par terre dans une figure géométrique inexplicable lors de leur course à l'orgasme. L'énorme couette douillette avait fini par terre, et le lit était complètement de travers.

Severus, habillé, se retourna pour l'invectiver, puis, ses yeux tombant sur l'accoutrement plus que minimal de sa Némésis personnelle, ravala sa réplique cinglante contre un gargouillement qui ne le rendait pas fier du tout.

A son immense regret, et à sa plus grande rage, une seule phrase lui vint à l'esprit : « Viens ici qu'on puisse jouer au docteur ! »

Oui, c'était réellement néfaste, se dirent sa conscience et son bon sens avant qu'ils ne s'éteignent tous les deux, assommés par le plaisir qui s'infiltrait sournoisement dans ses veines… Pour une fois, se dit-il, perdu dans la luxure, il allait faire payer au jeune homme en dessous de lui toutes les fois où il l'avait dominé.

Sirius, nu sur le matelas ferme, sentit une première claque tomber sur ses fesses…

Ce n'était pourtant pas ça, jouer au docteur pour lui…

Les quelques boursoufflures encore présentes sur son dos se rappelèrent à lui. Le Severus Enervus Snapus était réellement une espèce dangereuse et, par-dessus tout, rancunière… Pourtant, Sirius décida, encore une fois, de se laisser faire…

_

* * *

Manoir Malfoy, 19 heures 45…_

Lucius Malfoy, homme fier et obstiné, s'était enfui dans ses appartements, et depuis, il n'avait point bougé. Agacée par cette attitude pour le moins puérile, Molly demanda à l'elfe de maison qui lui avait été attribué, Carrie, d'aller chercher le vénérable et noble Lord Malfoy et de le ramener dans son salon.

L'elfe, obligée d'obéir à un ordre aussi direct, y alla tout de même en ronchonnant… « Eh bien, pensa Molly, ils feraient un couple adorable avec Kreattur… Aussi ignobles l'un que l'autre… »

Mais Molly n'avait point vu les conséquences malheureuses de cet entrainement sur le noble et viril magnifique visage du non moins magnifique Lord. Quand Lucius descendit, torturé par un elfe de maison pour le moins hautement désagréable, la rousse eut un mouvement de recul en voyant l'état du nez de son hôte. Gros, tout rouge, très enflé…

L'instinct maternel endormi de Molly se réveilla aussi vite que Ron lorsqu'il prenait l'odeur de la nourriture et elle s'approcha, baguette en main, afin de lui prodiguer les premiers soins…

« Eh bien, c'est d'un joli ! Vous avez empiré votre état !!!

-Vous y connaissez quoi vous en sorts de soins ? »

Malheureusement pour Lucius, sa voix, nasale à cause de l'état de son aristocratique nez fit sourire Molly.

Draco, caché par la porte, se lança un sort de silence pour rire à son aise tout en mitraillant son père de photos… Il l'avait enfin trouvée sa vengeance… pour toutes les fois où son père l'avait ignoré… Il avait du sang Black, que Diable ! Il fallait bien en faire quelque chose !!!

Il avait seulement oublié que l'état de son père était retransmis en direct dans tous les foyers sorciers d'Angleterre et d'Irlande.

Molly avait fini par remettre le visage de Lucius en état.

« Molly Weasley, plus aucune idée ignoble ne franchira votre bouche tant que vous serez sous Mon toit. A la moindre incartade, non seulement je vous flanque à la porte, mais je me présente moi-même à Azkaban pour votre meurtre. Je vous aurai prévenu !

-Mais, Lucius, ce n'est pas moi qui vous ai mis en tête de vous retourner pour narguer votre fils… et dire qu'à l'époque vous étiez champion de Quidditch, promis à un magnifique avenir… Vous vous êtes réellement rouillé… La première règle en Quidditch est, il me semble de toujours faire attention à votre environnement !

-Weasley, rentrez chez vous avant que je ne vous torture…

-Je n'irai pas en prison pour vous ! Contrairement à vous qui ne semblez pas vous soucier du bien être de votre fils, j'ai encore deux enfants scolarisés qui ont besoin de mon aide…

-Vous les couvez tellement ! Tenez, je vous offre même un dixième de ma fortune si ça peut vous permettre de quitter ces lieux immédiatement…

-Je ne suis pas assez vénale. Maintenant, allez vous changer pour que nous puissions manger. Et arrêtez d'essayer de me faire perdre mon sang froid. Après les jumeaux, plus rien ne peut y arriver… »

Fulminant de rage, pour ne pas avoir eu le dernier mot, comme d'habitude depuis que cette bonne femme dictait les règles de sa maison, Lucius Malfoy alla se changer et revint ronchonner à table.

« Alors Draco, as-tu aimé ta journée ?

-Elle était très agréable Madame Weasley… Je me suis fait des souvenirs impérissables. »

Un petit regard en coin dirigé vers lui, et Lucius laissa éclater son ire envers son descendant.

« De quel droit ose-tu te moquer de moi jeune homme ? C'est à cause de toi si tout ceci est arrivé ! Tu t'es permis d'aider cette bonne femme à faire sa loi sous MON toit alors que c'est MOI qui te nourris, t'héberge et qui prends soin de toi. Et il est hors de question que…

-D'accord, coupa Draco, visiblement excédé. Bonne soirée Madame Weasley, mais je n'ai plus faim du tout. Je me permets de me retirer… »

Et Draco s'était levé dignement, s'était retourné et s'était dignement rendu dans sa chambre avant de tout écraser sur son passage.

Entre son salon personnel et sa chambre, l'on remarqua des traces de son passage : il avait cassé verres, vases et bouteilles, sans compter tout ce qui pouvait être cassé tels les chaises et autres objets.

Et puis, il avait décidé de faire le mur. S'habillant comme un moldu (manteau, jean noir, boots rembourrés noirs ainsi qu'une chemise beige sous un pull noir) il dévala silencieusement les escaliers jusqu'à la porte d'entrée d'où il transplana pour la petite ville la plus proche où résidaient ses voisins moldus.

Pendant ce temps, Molly invectivait Lucius d'une voix stridente à propos de sa conduite pour le moins inqualifiable avec son fils.

« Vous avez fini de faire l'enfant ? Votre propre fils est plus adulte que vous ! Trouvez-vous cela normal ??? »

Après une bonne demi-heure de morale, Lucius était parti dévaster ses appartements. La bonne femme lui avait ordonné, oui, ordonné de mettre sa fierté de côté et de s'excuser auprès de Draco ! Jamais !!!!!

* * *

_Le terrier, 21 heures..._

Ichana et Lana avaient déjà dîné et s'étaient couchées dans la chambre restaurée par les soins de Narcissa.

Cette dernière avait fait une chambre en deux tons : un bleu roy sur la moitié basse du mur et un bleu tendre sur le haut du mur, ainsi qu'une bande de peinture de 5 centimètres blanche qui séparait faisait jonction entre les deux tons de bleu.

Mais elle avait été surprise par ses découvertes. Pendant que les fillettes jouaient avec les autres à faire des bonhommes de neige, Narcissa avait trouvé deux paires de menottes sous les matelas. Pas une mais bel et bien deux paires… Des images cocasses avaient fait irruption dans son imaginaire assez malmené par les enfants Weasley… Molly et Arthur s'attachant mutuellement… L'horreur… Elle avait secoué la tête et s'était affairée à terminer sa rénovation. Et puis, en déplaçant les lits, elle avait trouvé une petite fiole vert bouteille, une fiole à souvenirs…

Ainsi que, dans la vieille armoire branlante, une pensine très chère.

Pourquoi des personnes pauvres iraient investir plus de 2000 gallions dans une pensine, objet hautement non nécessaire au fonctionnement de leur foyer ? La réponse lui vint rapidement. JW. Ces deux lettres étaient gravées dans la pierre. Il s'agissait donc d'un héritage.

La curiosité la taraudait. Elle céda donc à la tentation et plongea sa tête dans le souvenir.

Elle avait la réponse à son interrogation à savoir QUI se retrouvait menotté…

Et c'était Arthur…

Frissonnante du dégout d'avoir vu un autre homme nu que son mari, elle remit le souvenir dans sa fiole puis elle remit la pensine à sa place. Elle finit par remettre tous les meubles, qu'elle avait stockés dans le couloir, dans la chambre, pour se rendre compte que sa malle avait été mal refaite. Une personne avait décidé de regarder ses toilettes. Et elle était certaine qu'il s'agissait d'une fille. Rageuse, elle décida de faire payer la coupable. Surtout que la robe qu'elle avait préparée pour revoir son adorable époux était déchirée sur un côté… Ce n'était clairement pas la jeune Hermione, vu qu'elle avait quitté les lieux dans l'après midi avec ses deux meilleurs amis pour « se retrouver entre nous »…

Elle savait qui c'était, et elle avait décidé de bien rire à ses dépends.

Ginny, elle, n'en menait pas large. Sentant le regard inquisiteur de Narcissa sur sa personne, elle eut quelques gestes brusques qui firent tomber de l'eau dans le plat de Harry, son voisin de table. Les jumeaux, décidèrent d'embêter le couple pas encore naissant en demandant à Harry d'arrêter de troubler leur sœur…

Puis, ils décidèrent de diriger leurs efforts sur Hermione, dont ils avaient enfin trouvé le journal intime.

« Hermione, nous avons décidé de l'ouvrir devant toi… Ton journal intime…

-Quoi ? Rugit Hermione, mais vous êtes malades !!!!!! Rendez-moi mon bien immédiatement ! »

La rage mal simulée par la jeune femme n'attira même pas l'attention des jumeaux, perdus dans leur quête de la vérité à propos du couple Hermione-Ron… Enfin, la vérité, ils savaient déjà, mais c'est surtout d'une preuve dont ils avaient besoin…

Hermione, elle, échangea un sourire complice avec Bill et Charlie. Et les deux petites filles, discrètement réveillées par Percy, s'étaient posées sur les genoux de Harry.

Gred et Forge avaient décidé d'ouvrir le carnet qu'ils convoitaient depuis une éternité.Sans remarquer qu'il était écrit dessus : « ouvre moi ».

Deux secondes plus tard, tout le monde riait à gorge déployée et des photos avaient été prises afin de les humilier un peu… « l'arroseur arrosé », avait dit Hermione.

Le carnet étant fermé par la magie, les garçons avaient utilisé un « alohomora » pour l'ouvrir.

Fred et George s'étaient retrouvés avec de longs cheveux chatains coiffés en deux couettes bouclées, une espèce de robe rose bonbon jurant horriblement avec leurs tâches de rousseurs ainsi que leurs sourcils encore roux. De plus on leur avait collé des chaussettes de jeunes filles qui remontaient juste en dessous de leurs genoux et des chaussures compensées roses.

Hermione sourit, fière de son effet. Les images du quartier de Tokyo où tout le monde était déguisé lui avaient sauté aux yeux quand elle se mit en tête de leur faire une blague.

Pendant qu'ils hurlaient d'horreur suite à la vision de leur accoutrement dans un miroir conjuré pour l'occasion, et que les téléspectateurs se gondolaient, Hermione avait lancé un morceau des Spice Girls, groupe moldu de filles à la mode, et Bill et Charlie s'était chargé de leur appliquer un Tallengrella bien dosé afin qu'ils régalent tout le monde de leur chorégraphie.

De longues minutes plus tard, ils se réfugièrent dans leur chambre, hurlant lorsqu'ils comprirent que leur calvaire ne prendrait fin que le lendemain. Aucune raison de pouvoir retirer la robe. Lorsqu'ils essayèrent de se cacher sous une cape noire, cette dernière se raccourcit à la hauteur de la robe et devint aussi rose que leurs autres vêtements…

Quelle horreur…

* * *

_Manoir Malfoy, minuit…_

Molly essayait désespérément de dormir mais elle n'y arrivait pas. Elle repensait à cette insupportable Madame Cliffard.

Les journaux n'avaient rien encore laissé paraitre. Et cette bonne femme avait pourtant fait tellement de conneries ! Elle était certaine que les journalistes avaient eu un aperçu de leur conversation lors du bal de noel…

Et pourtant, personne ne faisait rien. Pourquoi ? Etait-ce à cause de sa noblesse tant moldue que sorcière ? Ou alors à cause de son lien de parenté avec Fudge ? Car oui, quand on était la femme du ministre, même séparée, ce n'était point compliqué de faire taire les médias…

* * *

**A suivre…**

**Prochain chapitre :**

**Une journée atypique.**

**Extrait :**

_Lucius n'avait pas compris pourquoi sa maison lui avait refusé l'accès à sa cheminée pour prendre un document essentiel dans son bureau. Aussi, il décida de prendre quelques minutes, de transplanner dans l'enceinte du parc et de rentrer pour essayer de comprendre._

_Dans le hall, la maison l'affubla immédiatement d'un costume moldu qui le rendait, à son sens, ridicule._

_Et quand il vit les occupations de son fils, il trembla de rage. Cette dernière atteint son comble quand il comprit effectivement ce que la chair de sa chair faisait exactement :_

_« Alors, Au temps de la reine Anne, mon ancêtre Scorpius Malfoy était un grand armateur... »_


End file.
